Si tu n'es plus là
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Tu es et tu seras toujours à moi depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.. Notre vie on l'a commencé à deux et on le terminera à deux. Allen/Kanda. (Arekan).
1. Chapter 1

Titre :Si tu n'es plus là

Pairing : Allen/Kanda

Rated : M

Disclaimer : D Gray man ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire oui.

Genre : Romance/Mystère/Drama/Lime/M-Preg/Angst/Viol

NB : C'est une histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

NB1: Correction apporter par ma beta du chapitre 1 01/08/2015

* * *

Quelque part dans un hôpital se trouvait un beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux blancs encadraient son visage, ses yeux gris lui donnaient un côté mystérieux et plein de compassion. Il avait une marque sur son œil gauche. Son bras gauche était rouge avec une croix noire, cicatrice de sa jeunesse. Il s'était habitué aux regards que les autres y portaient. Il attendait, assis sur une chaise. À côté de lui, il y avait une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. Elle attendait aussi quelqu'un. À cette heure-ci, l'hôpital était moins fréquenté. Ils étaient assis à attendre. Lorsqu'il l'a vu venir, il s'était levé pour sortir. Dehors, le temps était mauvais, il allait pleuvoir. Il devait vite rentrer chez eux.

Le matin suivant, le soleil eut du mal à se lever. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre. Même si les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les rideaux étaient tirés. Il était allongé sur le lit, du côté gauche et il tirait une tête d'enterrement. Il se retourna pour voir son petit ami qui était déjà réveillé.

Depuis quatre ans, Allen Walker vivait une vie paisible. Il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait dans la vie : c'était Kanda Yuu. Ce dernier était aussi un très beau jeune homme. Tout en lui inspirait le courage, la sagesse, l'honnêteté.

Au premier contact, on pouvait avoir l'impression que c'était quelqu'un de froid, d'arrogant, de prétentieux mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Allen avait appris à le connaître, à l'aimer. C'était quelqu'un de timide, de loyal, de prudent et de déterminé. Kanda était quelqu'un qui décidément n'était pas manipulateur, contrairement à Allen qui était plein d'empathie, qui se sacrifiait pour les autres. C'était cette attitude qui exaspérait Kanda au plus haut point. Pour Kanda, Allen était quelqu'un de très manipulateur si on ne le connaissait pas et il en savait quelque chose.

Kanda avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets bleu nuit qui le rendaient instinctivement irrésistible. Son regard brun foncé s'harmonisait avec ses cheveux. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Pour Kanda, Allen était quelqu'un qui ne collait pas beaucoup avec sa morale, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui résister. Et puis, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de vivre son histoire d'amour avec lui.

Allen continua à le regarder sans rien dire. Il aimait beaucoup voir ses cheveux détachés qui lui donnait un côté félin. Il vit son petit ami se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ses cheveux caressèrent son torse nu et ils sentaient super bon. Allen aimait vraiment cette odeur d'amande. C'était délicieux et généreux. Il leva sa main et vint la poser sur la tête de Kanda pour approfondir le baiser. Quelques minutes après, ils se séparèrent.

\- Bonjour, dit Kanda

\- Bonjour, sourit Allen en prenant dans sa main quelques mèches de cheveux pour les embrasser.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui comme un bébé, dit-il en se levant.

Il partit vers la salle de bain, laissant Kanda seul.

De son côté, Kanda essayait d'aérer la chambre au maximum lorsqu'il remarqua un carton posé sur la table à côté de la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la boite. Il en sortit un cadre, qui contenait une photo d'eux. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était il y a trois ans quand ils étaient partis en voyage au Pérou. Sur la photo, il souriait vers la caméra alors qu'Allen le tenait dans ses bras.

Au fond, on pouvait voir une grande forêt qui les entouraient. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Il ne se souvenait plus avoir pris cette photo. Même maintenant rien. Il reposa la photo sur la table et chercha d'autres objets dans la boite. Il trouva un bout de papier tâché de sang, certainement dû à une coupure. Il trouva aussi une tasse sur laquelle il y avait écrit « Tu es le meilleur » et une petite boite noire. Cette boite ne s'ouvrait qu'avec une clé.

Il laissa tomber et continua de fouiller dans la boite, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il vit son amant qui avait pour seule tenue une serviette qui entourait sa taille. De l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux sur le sol. Kanda soupira tellement fort qu'Allen se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me demandes quoi ? Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès...

Allen le regarda, sans comprendre.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu ne pouvais pas t'essuyer avant de venir ici ?

Allen regarda ce que son petit ami venait de pointer, son regard se posant sur le sol. Il y avait plein de petites gouttes d'eau traçant un chemin de la salle de bain jusqu'ici. Il se maudit. Il savait que son amant détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

\- Désolé Kanda, dit-il en enlevant sa serviette pour mettre son boxeur. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais que parfois, je suis...

\- Un idiot, continua Kanda en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

De là, il avait une bonne vue sur son petit ami. Il avait un corps à se damner, il n'était ni trop musclé ni trop frêle. Il était parfait à ses yeux. Rien en lui ne le répugnait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Certes, au début ça avait été difficile avec leur caractère, mais avec le temps, ils étaient arrivés à être ensemble.

\- La vue te plaît ? fit Allen qui souriait malicieusement.

Il savait que Kanda allait s'offusquer et rougir par la suite. Il ne se trompa pas.

\- N'importe quoi, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

Kanda n'aimait vraiment pas entrer dans ce jeu parce qu'à chaque fois, il perdait. C'était un vrai manipulateur avec qui il vivait. Il voulait changer de sujet avant de commencer à rougir et à dire n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il ne connaissait qu'une chose pour se défendre : être un dur à cuire. Mais depuis que ce crétin de moyashi avait cassé la barrière entre eux, rien n'allait plus.

\- Dis-moi, tu sais où est la clé ?

\- Quelle clé ? demanda Allen, confus.

\- De la petite boite noire, tu sais celle qui est sur la table, dans cette autre boite.

Il pointa du doigt l'objet en question. Allen en se tournant pour voir ce qu'il pointait, tomba par terre alors qu'il essayait de mettre un pantalon. Kanda tourna la tête, surpris de voir son amant dans une situation aussi drôle. Il avait du mal à retenir son rire.

\- Marre-toi, dit Allen en massant sa fesse droite avec des mouvements circulaires pour faire cesser la douleur.

Quant à Kanda, il trouvait ça trop comique pour son propre bien. Il essayait de contenir son rire, qui allait bientôt sortir.

\- Viens m'aider au lieu de me regarder bêtement en train de souffrir, dit-il en le regardant malicieusement, chose que Kanda ne remarqua pas.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?!

\- La politesse ne te tuera pas.

\- S'il te plaît, dit Allen en soupirant.

\- Avec plaisir.

Kanda se leva de sa chaise, marcha quelques pas pour se retrouver en face d'Allen. Il lui donna la main, mais au lieu de l'aider à monter, il se retrouva par terre au-dessus de son amant, son corps allongé sur celui d'Allen et ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Mmpf, grogna Kanda en se cognant la tête sur l'épaule d'Allen. Débile, crétin de moyashi !

\- Hey, c'est toi le crétin, baKanda. C'était juste une petite revanche.

\- Laisse-moi rire, j'ai piétiné ta fierté.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri.

Allen vint embrasser le front de Kanda. Il remarqua qu'il était un peu rouge.

\- Désolé pour ça.

\- Heureusement que tu t'excuses.

Allen sourit en caressant ses cheveux. Il avait mal au dos. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement.

\- Tu peux te lever, j'ai mal au dos.

\- A qui la faute ? soupira Kanda.

Il allait le tuer un jour, cet idiot de moyashi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était assis sur le canapé, dans le salon. Il regardait une émission qui était vraiment stupide en attendant que monsieur daigne préparer à manger, mais depuis la dispute de ce matin, après l'accident, Kanda s'était enfermé dans la chambre en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux vivants qui pouvaient exister sur cette Terre. Il ne pouvait rien rétorquer cette fois-ci, c'était lui le fautif. Ça l'énervait qu'à cause de cette saleté de boite, il était ici comme un imbécile à regarder la télévision au lieu de câliner son compagnon.

Il s'en fichait de la nourriture. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait à manger à cette heure-ci. Mais avant-hier, son amour avait proposé de faire à manger, ce qu'il accepta. Mais à cause de cette foutue boite, il pouvait rêver maintenant. Son amant n'était pas sortis de la chambre depuis l'après-midi. Kanda ne voulait pas le voir, point barre. Leur chambre était fermée à clé.

Allen avait passé l'après-midi à demander pardon à son petit ami, alias son « altesse » comme il aimait parfois l'appeler. Il savait depuis quatre ans que la vie de couple n'était pas simple.

Allen se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer à manger. Tout en cuisinant, il réfléchissait comment il allait se faire pardonner.

\- Il a raison pour une fois, je suis qu'un crétin de moyashi.

Il espérait que son petit ami serait content en entendant ça. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait dire ces mots. Il n'était pas vraiment un moyashi quand même. Parfois il se demandait où son petit ami allait chercher des trucs comme ça. Visiblement dans sa langue maternelle. Lui-même était allé chercher son surnom dans cette langue : « baKanda ». C'était tellement mignon et insultant à la fois que ça le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Il employait ce petit surnom quand son amant lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il était humain après tout et son couple était resté solide depuis le début. Avec le temps, ils avaient mis en place une routine pas comme les autres. Chaque année, ils partaient en voyage pour découvrir d'autres pays. Parfois même, ils se séparaient deux ou trois mois pour faire leur propre voyage. C'était une habitude qu'Allen ne ratait pour rien au monde. Les retrouvailles, après des mois de séparation étaient toujours mouvementées, surtout dans leur chambre, sans compter le câlin le matin.

Allen venait trouvé une idée parfaite pour se réconcilier avec Kanda. Il prit un stylo et un papier, sur lequel il écrit son idée. Comme monsieur ne voulait pas encore lui parler, le papier fera l'affaire. Seigneur, il était un vrai gamin des fois. Kanda qui boudait et lui qui lui faisait la cour, ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre et fit glisser le papier sous cette dernière tout en toquant légèrement.

De son côté, Kanda s'était calmé. Il n'était plus en colère contre moyashi mais il voulait le laisser mariner un peu. Sérieux, s'énerver à cause d'une petite boite noire, il fallait le faire. Il entendit un bruit venant de la porte et il se leva du lit pour voir un papier posé sur le sol. Il le prit et le lut. Ça disait :

« Veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir dans le restaurant de notre première rencontre ensemble ? ».

Parfois, lui aussi se comportait comme un vrai gamin et Allen faisait en conséquence. Et il aimait ça. Il entendit Allen pousser discrètement un petit oui alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin.

\- Je sais.

Allen l'embrassa avant de rentrer dans la chambre avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais moyashi ?

\- Tu m'as privé de mon moment câlin, je veux maintenant le dessert.

\- Même pas en rêve, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- On va voir ça.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ainsi, à discuter et à voir qui avait raison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant. À cette heure-ci, c'était bondé, il y avait beaucoup de personnes. Ils s'assirent à une table. Allen regardait le menu alors que Kanda le regardait. Il s'ennuyait et il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était ici qu'ils avaient eu leur deuxième rendez-vous. Son amant avait voulu marquer le coup en le ramenant ici. Quant à Kanda, il se souvenait des moments formidables qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans ce restaurant.

Un serveur vint les voir. Allen ne laissa pas Kanda prendre la parole et commanda. Le serveur repartit ensuite. Kanda le regardait, il était calme. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de créer un scandale. Il parla doucement mais tout de même assez fort pour que son bien-aimé l'entende.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de commander à ma place ?

Allen regarda un peu partout avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- J'avais envie de commander quelque chose pour nous comme je l'ai fait lors de notre première fois, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Kanda pour le calmer.

Allen parla doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres clients du restaurant. Il croyait bien faire mais en regardant bien Kanda, il n'était pas en colère. Ses doigts se mêlaient avec les siens. Son sourire discret fit battre son cœur, mais le serveur vint interrompre leur moment à eux. Il posa le plat et repartit.

\- Tu veux qu'on joue « A la Belle et le clochard » ? dit Kanda, et Allen perçut l'humour dans cette phrase.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais nous au moins, on a des fourchettes. Si tu veux on peut le faire, fit Allen en souriant.

\- Même pas en rêve, répondit Kanda en regardant autour de lui.

\- On les emmerde.

\- Tu as raison.

Kanda soupira mais ne put pas résister. Ils commencèrent à manger, les gens autour d'eux les regardant de temps en temps. Kanda n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais pour satisfaire son amoureux, il fit une exception. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva de table pour aller aux toilettes et Allen le regarda d'un air inquiet, mais d'un seul sourire Kanda réussit à enlever cette mine affreuse de son visage. Il expliqua qu'il allait aux toilettes. Il lui demanda de finir le plat parce qu'il n'avait plus faim et que sinon il allait vomir.

Depuis toujours, Kanda savait qu'entre la nourriture et Allen, c'était une histoire d'amour. Il rentra dans les toilettes, et il y avait un homme qui se lavait les mains. L'homme en question se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de passer devant lui et de sortir des toilettes. Kanda ne se sentait pas bien, sa tête lui faisait mal. L'odeur, il y avait une odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il devait se reprendre. Si Allen venait et le trouvait dans cet état il allait piquer une crise. Son amant ne supportait pas de le voir malade. Déjà la dernière fois en décembre, il avait attrapé un rhume de rien du tout. Allen était paniqué pour rien. Il détestait ce côté-là parce qu'il devenait collant, agaçant et très énervant. Alors imaginer maintenant, ce ne serait pas la joie.

Ils étaient sortis du restaurant. Allen s'était arrêté quelques minutes pour parler avec des femmes. Kanda trouvait ce genre de comportement honteux. Ses femmes, il savait ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Il n'intervenait jamais car il n'était pas de nature jalouse et qu'il savait qu'Allen l'aimait. La confiance était primordiale dans un couple. Il entendait juste des brides de conversation :

« Oh, c'est vrai... désolée... marié...perdu... »

Il supposait que c'était des questions intimes. Kanda décida alors de le ramener parce qu'il en avait marre d'attendre à côté de la voiture. Allen paniqua et dit au revoir. Il savait que son amant n'avait pas beaucoup de patience.

\- Tu as pris du temps, reprocha Kanda.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en le ramenant dans la voiture et en l'embrassant. Encore désolé. Tu sais comme je suis, je n'arrive pas repousser quelqu'un qui veut juste me parler.

\- Tu te fiches de moi. Elles ne parlaient pas, elles essayaient tant bien que mal de te toucher, idiot.

\- Même si c'était vrai, Kanda, il n'y a que toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Tu es la signification même de ma vie, tu m'entends ?

Allen le regarda en souriant. Il changea de regard et devient sérieux.

\- Personne d'autre ne peut m'avoir et personne d'autre ne peut t'avoir. Nous sommes à nous. Alors, ne doute pas de notre amour.

Allen prit son visage entre ses mains et le rapprocha pour embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, dit Kanda en se décollant de lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il regarda sa montre qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de venir à cette heure-ci. Il avait envie de le tuer. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Heureusement que ça n'avait pas réveillé son petit ami. Il se leva doucement et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite, répondit le visiteur d'une voix ironique.

\- A cette heure-ci, tu te fiches de moi.

L'homme en question rentra sans sa permission et le prit dans ses bras. Il allait l'embrasser mais au lieu de ça, il reçut un coup de poing au visage.

\- Ça fait mal !

\- C'est fait pour. Ne t'avise jamais de refaire ça, tu m'entends ?

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancé. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et il se prit le mur. La pièce était devenue silencieuse. Il tentait de le mettre à la porte. L'homme dit quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Je viens ici tous les jours à cette heure-ci pour pouvoir te voir et toi, tu me rejettes. Dis-moi alors, pourquoi tu as ouvert la porte ?

\- Pour ne pas le réveiller, crétin.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu as perdu la tête…

Il le poussa et ferma la porte.

\- Si tu reviens encore, murmura-t-il, je vais appeler la police, tu m'entends et je ne rigole plus. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que tu as dit.

Il écouta l'homme partir comme il était venu. Ce connard, comment osait-il venir ici et lui dire des paroles aussi absurdes ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui le croyaient, mais là, ça devenait ridicule. Il n'aimait qu'une seule personne et l'aimerait durant toute sa maudite vie, qu'importe ce que disaient les autres. Il se calma avant de retourner dans la chambre. C'était lui sa bénédiction, et personne ne pourra la lui ôter. Il s'allongea sur le lit et la seconde qui suivit, il le sentait se blottir contre son corps.

\- Qui s'était ?

\- Personne ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu me fais ça quasi tous les jours.

\- Je sais, mais cette fois je te promets qu'il ne reviendra plus.

\- Je l'espère...

'Moi aussi' pensa-t-il tout en caressant ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux et tellement brillants.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine. Allen préparait à manger alors que Lenalee et Lavi mettaient la table. Kanda quant à lui dormait, il s'était réveillé très fatigué ce matin à cause d'un abruti de moyashi. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, mais le même sujet revenait toujours.

\- Allen, il est temps que tu le laisses pa...

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux plus vous entendre.

\- Allen, elle a raison. Combien de temps tu penses que ça va durer avant qu'il ne parte ?

\- J'espère pour toujours.

Ses amis étaient des vrais casse-pieds. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre son habilité, ça l'énervait quelques fois.

\- Elle est où la boite ? demande Lenalee.

\- Dans la chambre.

\- Je vais la chercher.

\- Kanda ne va pas apprécier, j'y vais.

\- Non Allen j'y vais, je suis son amie aussi, répliqua Lenalee.

Elle partit, laissant les deux garçons sans voix.

\- Allen, tu sais bien comment est Lenalee.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- En effet, ça fait presque quatre mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Oui, on était en voyage.

Lavi fit la sourde oreille. C'était vraiment nocif leurs dialogues, mais il devait l'accepter.

\- Comment va Yuu ?

\- Bah, tu sais, il est toujours aussi grognon, mais ça va.

\- S'il t'entendait dire ça...

\- Oui je sais, je suis près à faire mes bagages.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent tous les deux.

…

\- Bon, j'ai tout maintenant, on peut partir Lavi, déclara Lenalee.

\- Oui.

\- Saluez vos enfants pour moi, d'accord ? Et au fait, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus ? demanda Allen même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- On les a laissé chez mon frère, tu sais comment il est.

\- Oui, acquiesça Allen en souriant, un peu déçu mais ce n'était pas grave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quatre heures, et ils étaient toujours en train d'emballer leurs affaires. Ils étaient prêt pour leur nouveau voyage. Kanda était assis sur le canapé, en train de ranger ses affaires alors que son amant était assis par terre à côté de lui et faisait de même.

\- Tu as hâte de partir ? questionna Kanda.

\- Oui, répondit Allen, je n'en pouvais plus de rester ici.

\- Désolé, mais le travail...

\- Oui, je connais la chanson.

Kanda lui donna un coup de pied sur l'épaule et même si c'était léger, Allen bascula au sol.

\- Tu es un vrai fragile.

\- Dit celui qui pleurait devant un

\- Ne le dis surtout pas sinon je te tue, tu m'entends ?!

Un sourire pervers venait d'apparaître sur le visage d'Allen et pour Kanda, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il aurait dû fermer sa bouche lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il commença à se lever, mais c'était trop tard. Allen venait de l'attraper par-derrière et le jeta sur le canapé. Il monta sur lui et attrapa ses deux bras qu'il croisa au-dessous de sa tête pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur lui.

Allen l'embrassa sur la bouche, sa seule présence suffisante pour faire frissonner Kanda. Sa vue commençait à se troubler lorsqu'il le sentit embrasser son cou. C'était un baiser sauve, mouillé et plein de tendresse. Il revint vers lui et l'embrassa, leurs lèvres ne se résistaient pas. Il enleva la main avec laquelle il tenait ses bras et retira le tee-shirt de son amant, qui se souleva un peu pour l'aider. Allen parcourait son corps de baiser. Il s'arrêta sur les deux bouts de mamelon et commençait à les lécher. À chaque fois qu'il les mordillait ou les pinçait doucement, Kanda se soulevait un peu plus. Il finit par s'arrêter pour passer à un autre niveau.

Kanda essaya de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il sentait son pantalon et son boxeur lui être retiré. Il était maintenant tout nu et il se sentait vulnérable. Allen parcourait son corps de ses mains sans jamais venir toucher en bas. Il voulait lui faire sentir cette braise qui était en lui, il voulait le voir gémir, frissonner seulement avec ses caresses. Son partenaire ne faisait que se tortiller, gémir et en demander plus. Allen parcourut sa langue de son torse jusqu'à son entre-jambe. C'était tellement délicieux ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue, ça devrait être interdit. Lorsque Kanda le sentit entrer en lui, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras. C'était tellement chaud, tellement voluptueux.

Il venait en lui en douceur en le faisant languir. Kanda gémissait, mais Allen vint étouffer ses gémissements en l'embrassant et il donnait des coups de plus en plus forts tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Sans sortir de lui, Allen le souleva et recommença à venir en lui. Kanda maintenait ses deux bras de chaque côté de l'épaule de son amoureux qui continuait à s'enfoncer en lui sans vergogne, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, faisant Kanda se cambrer à chaque fois. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le canapé en essayant de ne pas venir trop tôt, il voulait que ça dure.

Aux rythmes des coups, ses cheveux ondulaient sur son dos. Allen vint encercler sa taille, ses deux mains s'appuyèrent sur ses hanches pour le faire descendre encore plus bas. On n'entendait que les râles de Kanda, ses bruits lorsqu'Allen venait et sortait de lui. Chaque coup était d'une telle puissance que Kanda vint en premier, suivi d'Allen quelques secondes après. Il sentait ce liquide chaud en lui, qui le remplissait comme jamais.

Allen posa la tête sur son épaule. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses, et ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Allen caressait son dos en embrassant son épaule. Il voulait encore bouger en lui son sexe encore sensible. Il voulait Kanda comme jamais. Il recommença à faire des va-et-vient doucement jusqu'à qu'il entende Kanda gémir. Il le voulait tellement, mais cette position ne lui convenait plus. Il demanda à son amant de se positionner d'une autre manière.

Il sortit de lui, et ce faisant son petit ami gémit. Il rentra encore en lui plus brusquement, son entrée était préparée pour ça. Il continua ses va-et-vient en lui, en allant de plus en plus vite. Son sexe allait toujours plus loin, Kanda n'en pouvait plus et cette position ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, il trouvait ça trop gênant, mais il n'y pensa plus lorsqu'il sentit son amoureux venir en lui comme jamais, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière. C'était tellement bon, tellement excitant.

Allen vint prendre son sexe dans ses mains et commença à le caresser. Ses mouvements lui faisaient tellement du bien. Kanda gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps n'était qu'excitation et bonheur. En s'enfonçant de plus en plus en lui, Allen toucha quelque chose en lui, ce qui le poussa à crier à en perdre la voix. Sa gorge était enflée, sèche. La position dans laquelle il était permettait à Allen de venir plus profondément en lui. À chaque coup porté, ses muscles se contractaient en emprisonnant son sexe. Son entrée était en braise, il avait l'impression de s'ouvrir à chaque poussée qu'il lui donnait. Il continua encore et encore à profaner son entrée avant de venir en lui. Cette fois, c'était une sensation de soulagement, son sperme éteignait ce feu à l'intérieur de lui. Sans pouvoir tenir plus, il s'effondra sur le canapé suivi d'Allen.

\- Tu m'écrases.

\- Désolé.

Allen se glissa fors de lui et vint prendre le japonais dans ses bras.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait ranger nos affaires aujourd'hui, je me suis trompé.

À cette remarque Allen sourit et embrassa son front.

à suivre

* * *

bientôt le chapitre suivant


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Corriger 19/08/2015

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés avec une heure de retard. Allen avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, parler sans avoir mangé au grand désespoir de Kanda. C'était parfois désespérant, mais il faisait avec. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient arrivés dans les îles du Cap-Vert. C'était magnifique comme endroit. Ils étaient arrivés dans la capitale Praia mais ils devaient rester qu'une semaine. Le restant de leurs vacances passerait sur Boa Vista.

Ils avaient réservé un hôtel. Ils étaient venus ici pour oublier un peu leur vie à Londres. C'était carrément magnifique : le soleil, la plage. Ici, ils parlaient le créole et le portugais. C'était tellement amusant de voir son amoureux essayer de parler leur langue. Lui aussi n'était pas mieux mais, nom d'un dieu, c'était tellement divertissant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient trouvé leur hôtel. Cette journée commençait bien.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel Kanda avait des marques rouges sur son corps. Un coup de soleil sans doute. Et moyashi ne faisait que lui rappeler avec ses « trop fragiles Kanda », « moi qui pensais que tu endurais le soleil ». Il avait vraiment envie de meurtre à cet instant. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre qui était très grande. Il y avait un grand lit spacieux et ils avaient une belle vue sur l'extérieur : de leur lit, ils pouvaient voir la plage et une salle de bain, vraiment très artisanale, en bois.

Kanda était allait s'asseoir sur le lit, il était fatigué. Il était tellement exténué qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait. Allen, de son côté, était sorti pour laisser son amoureux dormir tranquille. Depuis une semaine, Kanda ne se sentait pas bien. Il descendit pour aller explorer l'hôtel, il trouva un bar cinq minutes après. Allen voulait découvrir cette île avec son homme. Il s'assit sur une chaise et commanda un punch exotique. Le punch avait un goût d'ananas-coco. Il trouvait cette boisson délicieuse. Il commanda un autre pour Kanda et remonta dans leur chambre. Il avait passé un bon moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne trouva pas Kanda dans le lit mais plutôt aux toilettes. Il était accroupi, sa main sur son ventre et l'autre sur la cuvette. Il essayait tant bien que mal de vomir mais ses cheveux l'empêchaient. Allen posa la boisson sur la table et vint l'aider. Il prit ses cheveux entre ses mains pour l'aider. Ils passèrent des longues minutes ainsi aux toilettes. Il l'aida à marcher vers le lit, il l'allongea.

\- Ça commence bien les vacances, dit Kanda un peu dégoûté.

\- Mais non, tu verras demain tout ira mieux. Il faut juste que tu te reposes.

Il hocha la tête, il n'avait pas la force de parler. Décidément entre son coup de soleil et son envie de vomir, c'était une journée de merde.

\- C'est quoi ça, Kanda lui demanda.

\- Ah ça... c'est une boisson qui est délicieuse mais, vu ton état, ce n'est pas conseillé.

Kanda gémit et ferma les yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais prendre une douche et après je te rejoins.

\- Je crois que ça ne m'a pas réussi notre séjour à Praia.

Allen le regarda et se rappela.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie mais on s'était bien amuser sauf que tu as bu quelque chose qui t'as carrément détruit.

\- Oh ça va.

Allen se pencha et vint l'embrasser mais Kanda esquiva.

\- Je sens le vomi.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Il pensa et demanda.

\- Tu veux venir prendre un bain avec moi.

\- Pas la force.

\- Je t'aiderais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant de trouver Allen et Kanda dans la baignoire.

\- ça fait du bien, dit Kanda en frottant ses bras.

\- Oui.

Allen frotta le dos de son amoureux puis entoura sa taille.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y avait dans la boisson.

\- Peut-être ce n'était pas à cause de ça, dit Kanda.

\- Moi, je crois et puis pourquoi avoir bu une boisson qu'une inconnue t'a donnée ?

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être que j'étais en colère contre toi moyashi qui m'avait laissé en plant pour aller t'amuser avec tes sois-disant nouveaux amis.

Allen soupira doucement pour ne pas que Kanda l'entendes. Il ne voulait pas créer une autre dispute. Il avait eu sa dose sur cette île. Il voulait d'autres souvenirs plus joyeux.

\- Moi qui pensais que j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais.

Kanda se retourna brusquement, l'eau tomba de la baignoire. Il le regardait comme s'il voulait le tuer.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tellement envie de te donner un bon coup de poing.

Allen commençait à devenir nerveux, il n'aurait pas dû dire cette phrase tout compte fait, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

\- Dis-moi en quoi je t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux. J'étais toujours le premier à t'envoyer bouler parce que je ne supportais plus que tu sois collé à moi.

\- Kanda...

\- Ne m'interromps pas, (Allen se tut et écouta), - tu sais comment je réfléchis, je te donne beaucoup de liberté comme tu m'en donnes. Notre couple marche sur la confiance et la liberté, tu m'entends, (Allen hocha la tête, mais ne disait toujours rien), - alors, je t'interdis de me dire ça.

Kanda se leva et sorti de la baignoire.

\- Kanda...

\- Merci, tu m'as donné un mal de tête. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit moyashi.

Oups, ça se présentait mal cette fois. Il mit sa main sur son visage et poussa un cri silencieux, il avait la rage, il était en colère contre lui-même et contre Kanda. Depuis un mois, ils ne faisaient que se disputer et il avait peur que ça soit la dispute de trop. Il sortit de la baignoire, s'essuya et marcha vers la chambre qui était éclairée par une seule lampe. Il laissa tomber sa serviette, il ne voulait pas s'habiller, il faisait trop chaud mais mit un boxeur, sait on jamais. Il monta sur le lit, Kanda était dos à lui. Il s'allongea, il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras. Oui Kanda avait raison, ça commençait bien leurs vacances.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Une semaine passa à Boa Vista. Kanda avait boudé pendant quatre jours avant de lui pardonner. Ils étaient allongés sur un transat. Ils prenaient du bon temps. ça faisait une semaine que Kanda se sentait mieux. Ils étaient allés voir un docteur et il a dit que c'était juste une mauvaise indigestion. Tout était revenu à la normal enfin presque du point de vue d'Allen mais Kanda gardait un mal-être en lui. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais son corps parfois lui faisait de drôles de surprises. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter son petit ami.

Depuis une semaine, Kanda était en chaleur. Et avec cette chaleur, il a toujours l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. La nuit était pire, c'était les rêves qui prenaient place et le matin, il se trouvait en difficulté. Kanda savait que ce n'était pas normal. Cette envie lui faisait extrêmement mal comme s'il recevait un coup de poing au bas-ventre. Et cette envie lui faisait faire des choses inhabituelles qu'il n'oserait pas. Allen était toujours dans sa ligne de mire. Son petit ami était quelqu'un qui avait un sommeil profond et ça ne l'aidait pas parce que l'envie de lui sauter dessous était plus grande.

Bien sûr, il avait honte de l'utiliser comme ça. Chaque matin depuis qu'ils sont ici, Kanda avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Et aujourd'hui était un jour de trop. Il s'était réveillé avec son envie qui le tiraillait. Le problème, il le connaissait et il savait comment le régler. Son amant dormait nu, son corps l'attirait. Kanda était hypnotisé par lui, il ne voyait que son corps. Il enleva son boxeur, son sexe était déjà dur. Cette envie lui faisait mal. Son corps embrasé s'assit sur le corps d'Allen. Sa marmotte dormait d'un sommeil profond. Mais il devrait faire attention pour ne pas qu'Allen le découvre. Et puis, l'avoir comme pantin a toujours été son rêve.

Kanda n'avait pas besoin d'être préparé. Son entrée était dilatée, prête à recevoir. Il prit la verge de son amant en faisant de va-et-vient de haut en bas. Quelques minutes après la verge de son amant était dure et redressée. Kanda entendait la respiration lourde de son homme, il gémissait doucement. Il s'empala doucement sur lui. Il poussa des gémissements graves et profonds alors que sa queue ouvrait ses muscles. Il essaya de retenir ses gémissements. Le sentir en lui était bouillant, fiévreux, incandescent et cuisant. Il se cambra le dos en sentant le plaisir monté à la tête lorsque la verge toucha le fond. C'était une sensation tellement grisante. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir, son rythme cardiaque augmenta.

Kanda commença à bouger doucement. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur le lit. Il recevait un choc électrique lorsque sa verge touchée un endroit précis. Ses cheveux s'ondulaient au rythme de ses ébats. La lenteur, qu'il prenait plaisir à faire, l'envoya au le ciel. Son souffle était entrecoupé. Kanda s'empalait facilement sur sa verge. La pénétration était lente, il voulait le sentir écarter, à chaque fois, ses parois.

Ses joues étaient en feu, son corps était à bout. Il voulait tellement que son petit ami se réveille, là, maintenant, et qu'il le prenne sauvagement. Son rythme changea, il allait de plus en plus vite. Il voyait le torse de son amant se soulever de plus en plus vite. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes. En voyant ce tableau, il était venu sur son ventre. Allen se tortillait de droite à gauche. Il lui donnait des coups inconsciemment. Allen était venu en lui.

\- Kanda...kanda.

\- Quoi ! dit il énervé.

\- ça fait au moins deux minutes que je t'appelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Allen bougeait ses mains pour lui montrer.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, tu avais l'air d'avoir soif.

En se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, il rougissait de honte.

\- Kanda, tout va bien ? Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas tomber encore malade, dit Allen en s'approchant de lui.

\- O...Oui, ça va.

Il mit sa main sur son cœur, il battait vite à cause de cet imbécile.

\- Alors, on peut aller nager.

\- je n'ai pas envie.

\- Kanda, dit-il en prenant une voix d'enfant, il allait pleurer. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça devant ses gens, mais pris de doute, il soupira.

\- D'accord.

\- Youpi.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale moyashi, murmura-t-il mais en disant « sale », il rougissait. Ce n'était pas plus tôt lui.

\- Tu as dit quoi...

\- Rien, on y va.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il nageait au large suivi de Kanda. L'eau était agréable sur cette chaleur de plomb. Il aimait beaucoup la mer. Il arriva dans un coin où personne ne les verrait, il prit kanda par la taille.

\- Salut, beau brun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, il regarda ses fesses, - et pas accompagner ?

\- Tu peux me lâcher oui, je ne suis pas ton beau brun et je suis venu accompagner.

\- Ah bon et de qui pour laisser un tel spécimen sans surveillance ?

Les joues de Kanda prirent une jolie teinte rosée alors que l'autre caressait ses fesses sans vergogne.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, dit Kanda sur un ton de supplice, il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire ici dans l'eau où tout le monde pouvait les voir, pas question. Il essayait de se dégager de son étreinte. Allen commença à l'embrasser. Entre deux respirations, il lui dit :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire avec toi comme ça.

Il frotta son bassin contre lui, Kanda grogna plus pour la forme.

\- Non pas question,

Il essayait de s'éloigner de lui, mais peine perdue. Il sentit quelque chose de frais entrée en lui.

\- Regarde, ton corps ne dit pas non et dit moi... tu es détendu, est-ce que tu l'as fait ce matin Kanda, dit Allen sensuellement en imaginant son brun faire se genre de choses. En réponse Kanda s'enfuit.

\- Tu peux courir ou plutôt, tu peux nager mais je vais te rattraper Kanda. Je suis ton requin qui va te dévorer.

En finissant, il s'élança vers son japonais qui était presque arrivé au bord de la plage, mais fut vite rattraper par son abruti de petit ami.

\- Gagner.

\- Imbécile.

\- Mais au moins j'ai gagné., dit Allen tout content avant de l'embrasser sur la plage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La fin des vacances était bientôt finie pour eux, il ne manquait qu'une semaine avant de repartir à Londres. La nuit était tombée, ils avaient fini de manger et ils étaient partis faire une balade au bord de la mer. Ils marchaient tout en discutant. Leurs mains étaient entrelaçaient. Ils discutaient des choses de la vie. Ils étaient dehors depuis deux heures juste en se baladant dans les rues.

\- Kanda...

\- Quoi !

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ils se stoppèrent nette, il n'y avait que les bruits des vagues sur la plage. Kanda ne savait pas quoi penser de ça et Allen mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il voulait que Kanda soit à lui pour toujours. Kanda soupira, il n'y avait que lui pour faire sa demande comme ça.

\- mmm, (Kanda essaya de réfléchir en torturant sa proie qu'au même, il avait bien mérité en posant cette question comme s'il annonçait le beau temps), - mmm je ne...

\- Kanda,

Allen le regardait, il savait qu'il faisait exprès mais, là tout de suite, il avait besoin d'une réponse.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte.

\- Je pensais que tu allais dire idiot.

\- Je l'ai pensé, mais je me suis dit que j'en avait marre de te traiter d'idiot et il faut que je cherche d'autres surnoms.

Allen, quand à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents avant d'embrasser Kanda sur les lèvres et le faire tomber par terre.

\- Enfin, tu es tout à moi.

\- ça, il faut encore le prouver moyashi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas baKanda.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant qu'Allen ne l'aide à se lever.

\- La prochaine fois direction Paris comme voyage, dit Kanda et Allen comprit le sous-entendu.

\- Super alors…

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à arriver dans leur chambre.

\- Merde.

\- Quoi encore ! Tu me gaves moyashi.

\- Je sais et c'est pourquoi tu vas m'épouser.

Kanda soupira, il n'en pouvait plus de cette imbécile mais il l'aimait. Son cœur l'aimait.

\- Tu vas rigoler...

\- Dis toujours...

Allen lui montra un objet, Kanda écarquilla doucement ses yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi déjà ?

-Hey, dis Allen indignait.

La nuit continua comme ça jusqu'au matin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Salut Lavi, comment tu vas ? Dit Allen.

\- Je vais bien et toi.

\- Super.

\- Et ses vacances au Cap-Vert.

\- Fantastique !

\- Alors comment il a réagi en apprenant ta demande ?

\- Il a bien réagi sauf pour mon oubli.

\- Quel oubli ?

\- Pas envie de te raconter sinon tu vas encore te moquer de moi. Et sinon toi et Lenalee ?

\- On va bien.

\- Et les enfants... ?

\- Ils vont bien mais turbulents.

\- Comme leur père, voyant Lavi.

\- Quoiiiiiiiiiii, Allen enleva son portable de son oreille en entendant Lavi crier.

\- Tu veux me rendre sourd ou quoi baka usagi.

\- Mais non, c'est juste que c'était ce que Lenalee a dit.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir comme un ami comme lui. Un lapin crétin dans sa vie. Mais c'était Lavi qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Kanda.

\- Dis-moi Allen, Kanda est avec toi, je veux lui parler, entendit Allen, Lenalee avait pris le portable de son mari.

\- Non, il est en train de dormir.

\- Encore.

\- Oui, il est encore malade. Il vomit tous les matins, je n'ai pas envie de voyager avec lui s'il est malade, il devient grognon et tu te rappelles la dernière fois où une compagnie nous avait refusé le vol.

\- Ah oui ! C'était amusant.

\- Pas pour monsieur qui pour le coup était vraiment malade. Lenalee si tu l'avais vu, il insultait tout le monde. Il n'avait rien à faire de conséquent lorsqu'on était au Japon.

\- Un vrai bébé quoi.

\- Oui, tu l'as dit en plus je me rappelle lorsqu'il m'avait frappé au nez et que je saignais. Il ne m'a pas demandé pardon. C'est quelqu'un de très différent lorsqu'il est malade. Je te jure Lenalee parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est un vrai dragon avec son caractère qui change toutes les deux secondes. Ne lui dit jamais ça.

\- Bah voyons Allen jamais.

\- Non parce que vous êtes les meilleurs amis, non merci.

Il entendit Lenalee rigoler au bout du fil.

\- Sinon, j'ai hâte de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi.

\- Tu es allé voir un médecin pour Kanda, continua Lenalee.

\- Non, il ne veut pas cet idiot.

\- C'est Kanda tout craché.

\- La première fois, j'avais dû le supplier pour qu'on y aille. Tu vois le tableau ?

\- Oui...

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, il est réveillé.

\- Je peux lui parler.

\- Pas maintenaient, il est allé directement dans la salle de bain.

\- Ok, passe-lui le bonjour.

\- Oui, aller tchao.

\- Tchao.

Il raccrocha et aller voir ce qui se passait.

\- Kanda, il faut vraiment que tu voies un docteur.

\- Non pas question et pas envie, tu m'entends...

Kanda mit de l'eau dans sa bouche et le cracha ensuite avant de laver les mains. Ses cheveux lui coulaient sur le dos, elles étaient humides. Il suait à grosses gouttes, il voulait dormir encore.

\- D'accord, alors va te recoucher et je vais préparer nos valises.

\- On ne part que dans trois jours.

\- Mais j'ai envie de faire ça vite comme ça, je serrais tout à toi.

\- Sérieux...

\- Oui.

Kanda s'allongea sur le lit, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et respira un bon coup. Il essaya de ne pas encore aller dans la salle de bain. Il regarda Allen qui commençait à ranger leurs affaires en laissant juste le minimum. Il faisait des cercles sur son ventre, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Des heures passèrent ainsi et Kanda s'assoupit. Allen finissait de faire leurs valises et était parti chercher quelque chose à manger pour Kanda parce que depuis ce matin, il n'avait rien mangé. Il devait trouver quelque chose sans odeur, mais c'était impossible. Il avait pris une soupe aux odeurs naturelles et était remonté. Il le posa sur la table et vint caresser le visage de Kanda pour pouvoir le réveiller. Même s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller Kanda devait manger.

\- Chéris, réveille-toi.

\- mm, il frotta les yeux et regarda Allen

\- Vient manger.

\- Pas envie.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin.

\- Allen, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu manges. Hors de question que tu t'évanouisses.

Kanda hocha juste la tête, il avait dû mal à être debout. Sa tête tournait un tout petit peu. Il voyait flou. Il mangea le strict minimum.

\- Maintenant, je peux me rendormir...

\- Oui.

Il s'allongea sur le lit qu'il trouva frais. Allen fit de même et Kanda vint se blottir contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer…

\- Je sais. Encore trois jour.

\- mmmm.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi après qu'Allen l'ait embrassé pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

À suivre...

* * *

la suite pour bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

* * *

Ils étaient enfin rentrés chez eux après avoir entendu Kanda crier, insulter ses pauvres oreilles. Allen posa leurs affaires et il était parti boire de l'eau, il avait beaucoup crié lui aussi. Heureusement que son petit ami n'avait pas crié dans l'avion. Il avait passé son voyage à dormir et à manger. Il entendit Kanda aller directement dans la salle de bain, il devrait le forcer à aller voir un docteur foi de Walker.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé en soupirant, c'était vraiment fatigant avec un Kanda comme ça. Il voulait juste se reposer avant d'aller préparer à manger. Kanda n'était plus apte à faire grand chose depuis plusieurs jours. Son état de santé s'était amélioré un peu mais Allen devait tout de même le convaincre d'aller voir un docteur. Il s'assoupit un instant et sentit un corps s'allonger sur lui. Il le prit directement dans ses bras, sa tête se posa sur son torse et ses pieds s'entremêlèrent entre eux.

\- ça va.

\- un peu, j'en ai marre de vomir. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

\- On va voir un docteur et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire la dessous parce que j'en peux plus te voir comme ça.

Kanda ne disait rien, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il détestait vraiment en générale tout ce qui rapportait à la médecine. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

\- D'accord.

\- J'appellerai plus tard pour prendre un rendez-vous.

\- mmm sinon, je meure de faim.

\- Tu as mangé il n'y a pas une heure.

\- Mais j'ai encore faim sinon je vais m'évanouir.

Allen lui serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue Kanda.

\- Parlons aussi de toi.

\- Toucher... Tu bouges.

\- mmm, mais il se leva.

Allen était parti et Kanda était resté sur le canapé qui s'amusait à tournoyer sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas, il murmura ses mots doucement. Il s'amusait pour passer le temps.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tu as bien mangé, demanda Allen en prenant les assiettes pour les mettre dans le lavabo.

\- Oui, c'était délicieux pour une fois, dit Kanda en bâillant.

\- ça veut dire quoi ça. Tu veux dire que d'habitude, je cuisine mal.

\- Non juste que cette fois je l'ai trouvé avec un goût spéciale.

\- mmm, Allen le regardait avec méfiance parce que quand son amoureux commençait à dire ses choses, il savait ce qui arrivera plus tard. Depuis leur début de vacances et surtout les deux dernières semaines, Kanda changeait d'humeur tellement rapidement qu'Allen pensait vivre avec une autre personne. Il ouvrit le frigo et prit le dessert, il avait fait une panacotta maison aux fraises. Kanda raffolait de ça. Son amoureux demandait ce dessert tout le temps. Il lui donna un et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Ah oui...j'allais oublier. On a rendez-vous dans deux jours avec le docteur.

\- Super.

\- Kanda.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es irrécupérable.

Kanda tourna les yeux. Là, il avait juste envie d'aller se reposer un peu pour digérer ce qu'il venait de manger.

\- Je vais me reposer et ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu me prends pour qui !

-Bah justement, je te connais, tu es capable de m'empêcher de me reposer.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Allen de lever les yeux au ciel. Il laissa Kanda partir vers la chambre et lui était resté sur le canapé. Il zappait mais ne trouvait vraiment rien d'intéressant qui était regardable. Il laissa tomber et mit de la musique. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et écouta. Dans une semaine, il retournera dans son travail. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie, lui qui d'habitude aimait beaucoup travailler. Il soupira et se retourna sur le côté. Il avait mal au dos. Pendant leur vacance, il avait pris aussi un coup de soleil.

Il n'avait plus envie de rester allonger, il était allé chercher son portable dans la chambre. Il rentra sans faire un bruit, Kanda était allongé, il portait qu'un boxeur, ses cheveux éparpiller un peu partout. Il faisait toujours chaud mais moins qu'à Boa Vista. Il prit son portable sur la table de chevet et retourna dans le salon. Pour Kanda dormir était devenu sa deuxième nature, il avait une facilité à dormir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Allen voulait avoir ce que son petit ami avait pour dormir ainsi. Il téléphona son ami pour dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés, ils ont parlé un peu. Il passa quasi une heure à parler avec lui. Le temps passa vite. Il lui dit au revoir et ferma le téléphone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient en salle d'attente. La salle n'était pas très grande. C'était prévu pour un maximum d'une dizaine de personnes, une rangée de chaises qui s'alignaient contre les murs. Sur une petite table basse, un vase soutenant une œuvre d'ikebana et quelques livres étaient disposées de manière à proposer une maigre distraction aux personnes patientant pour une consultation. Sur les murs blancs, seuls quelques photographies ou aquarelles de paysage des hauts plateaux venaient apporter une touche de couleur à l'apparence austère de l'endroit. Allen ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux magasines puisque certain étaient datées d'il y a plusieurs années et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait rien qui avait attiré son attention. Ils attendaient leur tour. Kanda devait aller voir le docteur tout seul et Allen attendrait ici.

\- ça va, Allen le regarda.

\- Oui, ça va.

Mais Allen n'était pas très convaincu, il savait que son amant n'aimait vraiment pas aller voir un médecin. Pour le calmer un peu, il lui prit sa main droite en faisant quelques caresses légères pour le soutenir. Une personne venait de sortir du cabinet, Kanda se leva et lâcha la main de son amoureux. Allen lui encouragea avec un magnifique sourire qui faisait toujours battre le cœur de Kanda. Allen était resté seul alors que Kanda rentrait dans le cabinet.

\- Bonjour monsieur Kanda.

\- Bonjour.

Kanda s'assit sur la chaise et attendit :

\- Alors qu'est-ce vous avez ?

\- Depuis deux semaines, je ne me sens pas bien. Mon ventre me fait mal, j'ai toujours envie de vomir et surtout ma tête va exploser comme si j'entendais des bombes que s'écrase par terre.

Le médecin le regarda, se leva et dit :

\- Venez ici...

Il avança vers le lit et s'assit. Il commença à l'ausculter, il palpait son ventre pour voir ce qui lui faisait mal. Quelques secondes après il trouva quelque chose de bizarre, une petite grosseur. Il s'arrêtait et demanda à Kanda d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise.

\- Bon, je vais vous recommander d'aller faire un scanner et pour vous douleur de tête, je vais vous prescrire une anti-douleur.

Kanda hocha juste la tête. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sorte. Allen l'attendait et ils sortirent. Ils s'approchèrent de leur voiture, Kanda était côté passager et Allen démarra la voiture.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien, il m'a juste passé une anti-douleur et je dois passer un scanner.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans deux jours.

Allen n'aimait pas ça du tout, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Après une heure à conduire, ils arrivèrent dans leur maison. C'était un quartier sympa, il y avait plein de maisons autour. Chacun avait un jardin et sans se vanter Allen trouvait leur jardin plus fleuri que les autres. Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison.

\- Que veux-tu manger ? demanda Allen.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dit Kanda en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Je te rappele que la dernière fois, tu as presque failli me tuer. Merci, mais non ? Cette fois, je te demande.

Kanda le regarda en le souriant.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, surprends-moi, tu veux bien.

Allen soupira et était parti vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Triste est sa vie dans son couple enfin lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui faisait le gamin.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Depuis une semaine, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kanda était perdu, Allen aussi. Le jour de l'annonce, son petit ami c'était évanoui lui aussi, mais au moins le docteur l'avait réceptionné dans ses bras avant de toucher le sol. Comment il pouvait être enceint, c'était impossible pour un homme. C'était bizarre et étrange. Le docteur était venu il y a de cela une semaine pour annoncer ça, il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa misérable vie. Il avait essayé de les expliquer mais même lui était perdu. Jamais dans sa carrière, il n'avait vu ça.

Kanda essayait de comprendre, il avait passé toute la journée dans son lit à réfléchir. Il voulait pleurer la maintenant. C'était bizarre trop bizarre. Son corps lui jouait des tours et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Son humeur avait disparu depuis une semaine, comment un être vivant pouvait être dans son ventre, il le vivait très mal. Ce n'est pas qu'il était égoïste mais c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Son amant faisait tout pour l'aider mais sans résultat.

Il essayait de ne pas faire des bêtises qui pourrait blesser cette enfant. Il ne le considérer pas encore comme le sien, il essayait de vivre avec, qu'importe ce que son petit ami lui disait. C'était son corps, c'était lui qui devait faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas Allen qui était enceint. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques, il essayer de prendre sur lui mais c'était compliqué. Il aimait les enfants mais là à avoir un enfant dans son ventre, c'était Dame Nature qui se foutait de lui.

Pour tout dire, il n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, il ne se sentait pas près même aujourd'hui. Kanda avait parlé de ça avec son fiancé. Bien sûr, son petit ami l'avait juste souri mais Kanda savait que son petit ami a toujours voulu avoir un enfant voir deux. Il savait aussi qu'il avait brisé ses rêves. Mais ce n'était pas de ça faute, s'il se sentait comme ça. Le bébé qui était à l'intérieur de lui n'avait rien avoir avec ses convictions. Le docteur était venu le voir après avoir annoncé la bombe, il l'avait expliqué qu'il faisait un rejet total de cet enfant. Ce jour-là, son petit ami avait compris son humeur. Depuis Allen faisait tout pour l'aider. Un psychologue digne de confiance comme disait le docteur venait le voir pour essayer de l'aider.

Allen ne comprenait pas comment son amoureux pouvait rejeter son propre enfant. Il l'avait compris quand il a vu Kanda qui essaya « d'enlever » leur enfant la semaine dernière. Il était près à mourir pour ne pas l'avoir. Depuis ce jour, son couple n'était plus au beau fixe. C'était la première fois qu'Allen voyait un autre côté de son amour et il ne supportait pas.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Depuis quatre semaines, le couple était tendu. Allen essayait tant bien que mal de supporter les insultes de son petit ami. Il encaissait tant que c'était lui tout allait bien. L'enfant serait en sécurité. Le psychologue de Kanda avait bien travaillé. Maintenant Kanda pouvait dire son enfant. Mais ce n'était pas gagné. Allen avait imaginé une vie de famille complétement différente de celle-ci. Kanda l'avait interdit de toucher son ventre.

Son petit ami passait ses journées à dormir et à vomir de temps en temps. Parfois lorsqu'Allen essayait de l'aider, les insultes pleuvaient comme jamais. Chaque nuit était une torture pour lui, il voulait l'embrasser, toucher son ventre, le caresser pour dire enfin qu'il avait une famille à lui. Qu'importe son envie tant que Kanda n'était pas près à assumer cette grossesse, il n'allait rien faire sauf l'aider pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Allen voyait son amant s'embellir chaque jour qui passe, sa peau était devenue plus douce et lumineuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui était enceint. Allen travaillait la journée alors Lenalee prenait la relève pour assurer que tout aller bien lorsqu'il rentrait. Son amie était une déesse, elle n'avait pas refusé. Elle aussi avait du mal encore avec la grossesse de son ami. Mais pour le bien de tout le monde et principalement de Kanda, Lenalee venait tous les jours sans faute, ses enfants étaient gardés par son grand-frère. Et en plus, son travail commençait la nuit donc tout aller bien pour elle.

Lenalee et Kanda étaient assis sur le canapé en train de parler de tout sauf du bébé. Lenalee avait pris à ses dépens. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait rejeter son enfant, la chair de sa chair. D'habitude lorsqu'on apprend qu'on est enceinte, on est heureux non. Elle a été heureuse de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte pourquoi pas Kanda même si c'est un homme. Pour Lenalee tout était parfait même si elle fermait les yeux de temps en temps pour ne pas voir la réalité. Cette société était en train de détruire le monde.

La nuit était tombée, Lenalee l'avait laissé quand son ami était arrivé. Il trouva Kanda assis sur le canapé, il n'a pas eu aucun regard pour lui. Parfois, Allen se sentait délaissé par son petit ami. Son homme l'avait rapproché qu'il ne le comprenait pas. D'une certaine façon c'était juste, il a toujours voulu une famille. Depuis son adolescence, il n'avait que ça en tête. Il ne voulait pas rester seul dans ce monde et un enfant était parfait. Et d'un autre côté c'était égoïste. Comment pouvait-on vouloir un enfant par peur d'être tout seul. Par peur qu'à la fin de sa vie personne ne le pleura pour toi. Un enfant était comme un marchandise non. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il savait que c'était égoïste, il continuait dans ce même chemin. Mais il n'était pas idiot pour autant, déjà qu'être de l'autre côté de la balance l'avait enlever l'idée. Et de ça ajouter à ce que Kanda l'avait dit, son rêve était parti en fumer. Mais quand le docteur avait annoncé cette petite bombe, ses espoirs étaient revenus au galop.

La société avait conditionné les humains surtout les femmes à pendre comme des imbéciles. Elles ne posaient plus la question si elles voulaient oui ou non avoir un enfant. C'était pour ça que ses petits être étaient abandonnés dans les rues ou maltraité, détester, envié. Être un humain était plus compliqué et surtout quand il peut s'agir cruellement de sa progéniture. Allen se demandait s'il pouvait être un bon père, son enfance a été terrible et moche. Il avait peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs avec son enfant. Comme tout le monde, il avait gardé quelques séquelles de son passé. Même s'il essayait de tout son cœur de faire de son mieux, il savait qu'un jour ça allé sortir. La nature humaine était se qu'on pouvait trouver de plus moche et de plus beau dans chacun. Chaque personne portait un poids, un secret durant sa vie. Cette noirceur était à porter de tout le monde. Elle tapissait et attendait le bon jour pour sortir et ça Allen ne voulait pas. Même avec de la volonté, il commettra toujours des imprudences.

Il savait aussi que tant tout le monde pensera pareil pour chaque chose cela n'évoluera pas. Ce qui nous différencie de chacun, c'est ce qu'on pense, c'est ce qu'on vit. De la plus terrible épreuve en pensant par la case « je m'en fous du monde » à la fin le « bonheur ». Chacun éprouve des sentiments divers et variés. Et c'était ça qui prouvait qu'on était un être vivant pas un être humain car les animaux ressentent aussi des sentiments. Et Allen avait un bel exemple devant lui Kanda. Son petit ami rejetait sa progéniture, mais avec le temps il était convaincu qu'il allait aimer leur enfant.

Allen connaissait Kanda par cœur et il savait qu'avec le temps tout se passera bien. Il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait toucher son ventre. Il était sûr et certain que dans les mois qui allé venir Kanda aimera son enfant. Même en sachant ce Kanda a fait, il l'aimait toujours. L'erreur est humaine même si ça implique l'ignorance. Comme lui, son amant n'avait pas eu une enfance tranquille battue par sa mère et abandonné par son père. Kanda l'avait raconté que sa mère mettait toute sa frustration dans ses coups. Elle disait que c'était de sa faute que son soi-disant père l'avait quitté.

Allen se rappela de ce jour, il avait vu le regard blesser de Kanda. Son amant n'avouera jamais qu'il avait cru sa mère à cette époque-là. Il avait que huit ans lorsque « sa mère » commençait à le battre. Son père comme disait Kanda était un imbécile, un coureur de jupons. Leur mariage n'avait durée que peut de temps avant que son soi-disant père n'aille voir ailleurs. Un jour Kanda qui n'avait que huit ans avait entendu son père dire à sa mère qu'elle se faisait trop vielleux et que son fils était mil fois mieux qu'elle. L'enfance de Kanda n'était pas très joyeuse. Sa mère avait pris au pied de la lettre ce que cet homme lui avait dit un jour.

Ce jour-là aussi Kanda ne l'avait pas tout dit, mais il avait compris quelque chose lorsqu'il lui avait dit « selon mon père, j'étais bon dans mon domaine ». Depuis ce jour Allen faisait tout pour que son amant se confie à lui mais Kanda ne voulait pas. Et en ajoutant sa grossesse, la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau. Les blessures du passé ne se referment jamais. Leurs passés étaient inscrits en eux. Son passé rejoignait celui de son amant. Mais à la différence de Kanda, ses parents ne le battaient pas. Il se souvenait encore à ses treize ans lorsqu'il avait annoncé à ses parents que peut-être il aimait les garçons. Ses parents ce jour-là étaient en état de choc. L'ignorance tue et il se souviendrait toujours de ça. Comment ses parents qui l'ont vu grandir, pleurer, sourire l'ont mis à la porte. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils faire ça. Lorsqu'on donne la vie, lorsqu'on aime cette personne pourquoi lui faire tant de mal. Ses parents l'ont vu s'épanouir, c'était toujours lui pas une autre personne. Juste deux petits mots innocents et du jour au lendemain, ses parents l'ont mis à la rue.

Allen avait haï ses parents de tout son cœur tellement qu'il avait essayé un jour de se donner la mort. Si ses parents ne l'aimaient plus alors à quoi bon vivre dans ce monde cruel. Ses pensées de cette période étaient dramatiques. Et maintenant lorsqu'il pensait à ça, il se trouvait stupide parce que quelqu'un l'avait recueilli, adopté, aimer comme son propre fils. Même aujourd'hui après la mort de son père Mana qui l'avait demandé de pardonner ses parents, il n'avait pas pu. Et son père savait qu'Allen ne pouvait pas mentir pour lui faire plaisir.

Même s'il était toujours fâché contre ses parents, il n'avait plus de souvenirs d'eux. Il avait comme qui dirait effacer leurs images de son cerveau comme une photo. On le prend quand ça nous plaît et on l'efface lorsque ça devient douloureux. Cette douleur qui le reliait toujours à ses chers parents. Il n'avait gardé aucune photo d'eux dans sa vie, ils n'avaient plus le droit. Parfois, ça l'écorchait de dire « ses parents » il aurait aimé trouver un autre nom pour eux.

Allen avait fait des cauchemars sur eux pendant longtemps : leur abandon, leur ignorance, leur regard haineux. Ce regard qui avait poursuivi Allen depuis toujours, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Ça l'a marqué au fer rouge parce qu'associé ce regard à l'amour que ses parents lui portaient autre fois était très douloureux et blessant.

Il vivait avec sa peine, sa douleur, sa colère mais heureusement qu'il a su contrôler ses sentiments vis-à-vis des autres. Mana l'a pris beaucoup de choses qu'il met tous les jours en pratique. Même si parfois, il faisait des erreurs qui ne faisaient pas, il était tout simplement un être humain. Sa devise était toujours la même « allée de l'avant sans jamais retourner parce qu'attendre le pardon voulu n'était pas dans ses plans ». Il voulait continuer coûte que coûte dans la vie sans jamais perdre ce qui faisait de lui « Allen » un être vivant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était parti vers la chambre pour voir si Kanda avait besoin d'aide mais il le trouva endormi. Devant lui se tenait un ange endormi, calme et serin. Kanda était sur le côté droit, son bras droit plier sous son oreiller. Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller et sa main gauche allongée sur son corps. Kanda fit un mouvement, sa main gauche tomba sur le lit. Il croisa et décroisa ses jambes, Allen voyait qu'il essayait de trouver une position plus confortable.

Il était dans la chambre depuis dix minutes, il regardait son amour. Ses yeux toujours sur lui, il se demandait pourquoi Kanda ne voulait pas de l'enfant. Même endormi, il protégeait l'enfant, sa main posée sur son ventre. Avec le temps, Allen comprit l'angoisse de son fiancé. Son devoir maintenant avant que l'enfant soit né(e) était d'aider Kanda à l'aimer, à le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Le docteur l'avait expliqué que son amant vivait très mal cette conception, mais avec un soin intensive, il pourrait aller mieux. Un mois pour jour qu'il avait appris la grossesse de Kanda. Un mois qu'un psychologue venait le voir quasi tous les jours. Un mois que Lenalee l'aidait avec son petit ami. Kanda s'était calmé, il laissait l'approcher durant quelques minutes. C'était tout qu'il pouvait obtenir de son amant.

Leur rendez-vous chez le docteur était toujours pénible pour Kanda. Les oreilles d'Allen en souffrent à chaque seconde, chaque minute, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il a vu le regard de Kanda changer peu à peu, il commençait à trouver son petit ami. Son regard disait ce que ses lèvres ne pouvaient dire. Mais étant son petit ami officiel Allen devait faire très attention parce que tout pouvait basculer.

Il ne se tenait plus, son fiancé l'avait interdit de faire ça, mais il prit son courage et marcha jusqu'au lit. Il monta doucement, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Le visage de son amant était serin, on pouvait voir légèrement des marques rouges sur ses joues due à l'oreiller. Sa respiration était lente, ça signifiait que son amant ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Il s'allongea à côté de lui. Il caressa légèrement sa joue gauche. Il prolongea cette caresse jusqu'à au coude au niveau de son ventre.

Allen posa sa main sur son ventre. Il regarda son homme pour voir s'il n'était pas réveillé. C'était ridicule, mais Kanda l'avait interdit. Même si son ventre était juste un ventre, il avait accompli sa mission, le toucher. Maintenant, il devrait convaincre son amant alias son fiancé. Kanda bougea un peu, sa main gauche vint se poser sur le visage d'Allen alors que son pied gauche vint s'entremêler avec les siens. Le visage de son amour était plus proche, il sentait sa respiration sur ses joues. Il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir de là. Il était fichu.

Il retira sa main de son ventre et essaya de se dégager, mais c'était impossible. Il s'endormit comme ça. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux.

À suivre...

* * *

Merci encore Arya39 pour tes commentaires constructif. Comme tu vois j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Et j'espère que ça t'as plu. Je voulais quelque chose de nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est bon j'ai des personnes qui m'aident avec la correction. C'est cool. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Chapitre 4 :

Deuxième mois de grossesse.

* * *

Kanda était à son deuxième mois de grossesse. Dans moins de trois jours, il allait faire sa première consultation prénatale. Il n'était pas très convaincu. Depuis deux mois, il avait admis qu'il avait un bébé dans son ventre et c'était bizarre. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder dans sa tête que ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant. Il n'a jamais voulu d'enfant et comme par hasard, il est tombé enceint. Le monde lui en voulait plus précisément Mère Nature. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante...

Il n'y a que les femmes qui pouvaient donner vie alors pourquoi lui. En quoi était-il privilégié ? Depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, il n'a jamais apprécié les enfants. C'était une vérité. En quoi faire comme tout le monde était bien ? Chaque personne sur cette Terre pensait différemment. Ce n'est pas un mal de réfléchir différemment. Mais, le respect était pour tout le monde, c'était ça qui faisait une civilisation. La confiance venait en deuxième position même si l'être humain par rapport à ce mot était loin derrière.

La confiance, Kanda avait confiance en ses parents. Ses parents qui le maltraitaient. Sa mère qui le battait et son père qui faisait les choses qu'on ne devait pas faire à un enfant. Aussi Kanda n'oubliait pas que, cette chose, personne n'avait pas le droit de le faire sans consentement. C'était l'idée de base. Qu'importe d'où ils pouvaient venir. Chacun a droit de vie sur cette Terre qui à chaque instant était en train de s'éteindre.

Il était assis sur le canapé, Allen travaillait depuis le matin. Il ne revenait qu'à sept d'heures du soir. Il était avec Lenalee. Cette jeune femme était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger express pour son ami. Il avait eu une envie subite. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Kanda était en train de laisser l'enfant prendre place dans sa vie. Un mois et demie avant, Kanda avait refusé de manger pour alimenter cette enfant. Il avait tout fait pour le cacher à son petit ami. Si l'enfant mourait peut-être, serait-il tranquille. Mais la chance est une vilaine salope qui jouait avec lui. Allen lui avait crié dessus et, par réflexe, Kanda lui avait balancé à la figure une chaise suivie d'un verre rempli d'eau.

Ce verre s'était brisé sur le visage d'Allen. Les débris de verre s'étaient incrustés sur sa peau précisément sur sa joue droite et au coin de son œil. Sa paupière avait une fine trace de sang. Il avait eu de la chance que le verre n'ait pas touché son œil. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en urgence tous les deux. Kanda ne lui a jamais demandé pardon. Il ne saurait pas le dire mais à cet instant, il avait voulu le voir souffrir comme lui souffrait. Cet homme qui était son petit ami, cet homme qui regardait son ventre au lieu de lui. Ce sentiment ne l'a jamais quitté.

Allen était tout pour lui, mais le voir lui donnait une envie de meurtre. Il avait l'impression de ne plus exister à ses yeux. Ce foutu enfant avait pris son cœur. Il n'était même pas encore né(e) qu'il avait l'attention de son abruti de petit ami. Il commença à rigoler comme un imbécile, heureusement que son amie était dans la cuisine. Il avait envie de foutre sa vie en l'air. C'était tellement tentant et puis ça ne ferait de mal à personne d'autre que lui. S'il mettait fin à sa vie, tout s'arrangerait.

Ce truc était tellement beau, tellement brillant. Ça l'appelait tellement fort. Il entendait cette voix qui lui murmurait de le faire. Cette voix était tellement délicieuse, tellement bonne à entendre. Il était dans la salle de bain. Ses pas l'avaient amené ici comme prévue. Il ne voyait que ça, comme elle pouvait être belle. Bientôt, il pourra mettre fin à ses jours. Il prit la lame, elle était si jolie. Sa couleur argentée était tellement belle qu'elle lui rappelait les yeux gris de son amant. Il s'allongea dans la baignoire vide. Il voulait faire ça proprement.

Il voulait que cet abruti souffre de sa mort, il voulait tellement se tuer. Partir et ne plus souffrir. Cet enfant à l'intérieur de lui causait plus de problèmes. La joie pour Allen et la peine, la souffrance pour lui. C'était un joli tableau. Il n'avait jamais dit à son amant qu'à douze ans, il avait essayé de se suicider. Il n'était pas fier, mais être battu, être traité de tous les noms pouvait endommager le cerveau et en plus, ajouté son bâtard de père. Il prit la lame et commença doucement à s'ouvrir les veines. Au début, il ressentait une légère douleur avant de sentir l'apaisement. Le sang était un véritable calmant. Des larmes sortaient de ses yeux, il voyait flou. Il commençait à partir, sa tête bascula vers l'arrière, il se sentait bien.

Il n'a pas entendu Lenalee crier après lui. Elle était paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle l'avait laissé pendant un quart d'heure. Lorsqu'elle a vu que son ami n'était pas dans le salon, elle commença à paniquer. Parce qu'elle savait que Kanda seul pouvait faire une bêtise et elle avait raison. Elle le trouva dans la baignoire, ses vêtements étaient pleins de sang. Son poignet était pleins de sang. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, elle prit sa main et enleva la lame qu'elle jeta par terre. De l'autre main, elle tentait de contenir le sang. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas paniquer. Elle prit une serviette qui était à côté et entoura son poignet et avec les deux bouts qui restaient, elle fit un noeud en le serrant fort sans toutefois coupé le sang.

Lorsqu'elle vit que le sang ne coulait plus, elle soupira. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus, elle tomba par terre, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle caressait les cheveux de son ami. Si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, Kanda serait mort. Elle frissonna. En même temps Lenalee venait de se rendre compte de la souffrance de son ami. Elle ne savait pas à quel point Kanda souffrait. Un bébé, c'était la joie mais en même temps elle savait que ce n'était pas véritablement vrai. Et Kanda se situait au cœur des deux choses. Son ami était fort mais depuis son jeune âge, il avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Lenalee pensait que c'était juste une blague et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait voir le résultat. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya d'aider Kanda. Même s'il était à l'ouest, il pouvait marcher, elle était convaincue. Elle l'aida jusqu'à la chambre. Elle resta avec lui sans rien dire mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi autant de souffrance. Pourquoi se tuer, pourquoi autant de penser négatifs ? Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle l'aida à rester conscient. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, elle était arrivée juste à temps.

Elle était allée chercher de l'eau et un fruit pour lui donner à manger. Elle savait que, ses temps-ci, Kanda ne supportait pas beaucoup les odeurs surtout celles de la nourriture. Elle l'aida à boire l'eau et puis lui posa le fruit dans la main. Elle laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de parler.

\- Kanda, pourquoi ? Une simple phrase qui disait tout. Toute sa peine, toute son inquiétude était dedans. Kanda la regarda, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de détresse. Son cœur se serra, Lenalee voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais connaissant le caractère de Kanda, il fallait attendre un peu.

\- Parce que j'en peu plus, dit Kanda les larmes aux yeux, son cœur le faisait mal, - parce que cette chose que j'ai toléré comme un enfant est en train de détruire ma vie de l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Lenalee s'ouvraient à mesure de ses paroles. Elle était choquée, non, plus que ça. La voix de son ami était pénible.

\- Pourquoi tu détestes cet enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui ou elle. C'est moi. Cet enfant renvoie ce moi que j'ai voulu oublier dans ma jeunesse. Cette personne faible qui laissait les gens faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Comme je peux me détester. Tu sais, tu es la première à qui je parle de ça. Allen ne sait pas. Sur cette part de moi que je lui ai caché.

Kanda avait dû mal à garder ses sanglots à l'intérieur de lui. Lenalee commençait à froncer les sourcils. Kanda n'a jamais voulu lui parler de son passé depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer mais l'aiderait. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager. Kanda lui sourit en prenant ses mains.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que j'aime cet enfant. Je vais apprendre à l'aimer mais il me faudra du temps. J'essayerais toujours de faire une connerie parce que c'est dans ma nature de me détruire. Personnellement, pour tout te dire, je veux juste être aider mais en me connaissant, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Et puis, moyashi ne m'aide vraiment pas.

Il se tut, Lenalee le regarda.

\- Kanda dis-moi !

\- Depuis l'annonce, il ne regarde que mon ventre . J'ai l'impression qu'il vit que pour cet enfant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre plan. J'ai l'impression d'être que le porteur. Avec lui, je me sens délaissé. C'est débile, mais c'est la vérité. Il n'essaye même pas de me comprendre, Lenalee et ça me fait mal. Comment veux-tu que je vive dans ce monde si la personne que j'aime n'a des yeux que pour cette chose...désolé, pour cet enfant ? Tu sais depuis que je sais que je suis enceint, je n'ai jamais touché mon ventre. Je le renie même s'il est à l'intérieur de moi. Le faire retirer serait aussi égoïste pour le père, pas vrai ?

Kanda le regarda en espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Lenalee ne savait pas quoi dire, elle voulait juste l'aider. Et pour faire ça, elle devait parler avec Allen.

\- Je te comprends Kanda, lui dit Lenalee en le prenant dans ses bras, - je sais et j'en suis désolée. Pour moi aussi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu rejetais cet enfant de tout ton cœur. Je vais être là pour toi maintenant. Je vais te soutenir jusqu'à la fin. Je vais parler avec Allen.

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai essaye de lui expliquer mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais comment je suis. Je vais le faire ouvrir les yeux. Fais-moi plaisir, tu as un psychologue qui vient quasi tous les jours, parle-lui.

\- Non, je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Et pourtant Kanda, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent te donner une réponse.

Le silence en disait long, Lenalee soupira et descendit du lit.

\- Lorsqu'Allen va revenir, je vais chez moi chercher les enfants et Lavi. Je voudrais avoir un dîner de famille digne de ce nom avec vous deux.

\- Et pour ton travail ?

\- Je vais les appeler parce qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Ne dis rien à Allen sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Kanda je ne peux pas.

\- Oui tu peux parce que si tu lui dis, on aura encore une autre dispute et on se retrouvera encore aux urgences. Tu sais comment on réagit.

Elle soupira.

\- Vous allez vous tuer ?

\- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient tous assis à table à manger. Après avoir dîné, Lenalee prit à part Allen dans la chambre. Les autres étaient restés dans le salon. Lavi essayait de faire rire son ami Yuu qui s'énervait lorsqu'il l'appelait comme ça.

\- Papa papa, où est maman ? Dit une jolie petite fille. Elle avait des longs cheveux rouges comme sa maman, mais la couleur venait de son père.

\- Elle est avec ton parrain ma belle

\- Mmm, mais moi je voulais qu'elle soit ici.

Elle commença à bouder, son père la prit dans ses bras. Lavi la souleva pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

\- Mon lapin, maman veut avoir une conversation avec ton parrain.

\- Mmm,

\- Sora tu ne vas pas commencer ? T'es grande pas vrai, tu n'es plus un bébé.

Sora le regarda horrifier

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis grande et j'ai toutes mes dents.

Les deux adultes dans la salle sourirent en entendant ça. Ah les enfants !

\- Bon alors, je vais jouer avec mes frères.

\- Oui vas-y...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était assis sur le lit et Lenalee sur une chaise. En voyant sa posture Allen savait que son amie allait lui dire quelque chose d'important ou juste lui passer un savon mémorable ou peut être les deux. Il ne savait pas quoi attendre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé vers sept heures, Lenalee lui avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui, sa famille et elle allaient dîner ici. Ça lui faisait plaisir comme ça, il pourrait voir sa petite Sora. Allen se rappela aussi que Kanda avait esquivé son baiser. Sur le coup, ça lui a fait mal mais après, il avait oublié. Mais en regardant bien Lenalee, tous ses souvenirs de cet instant étaient revenus.

\- J'ai quelque chose de très importante à te dire Allen mais avant je veux savoir si tu aimes toujours Kanda.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question, dit-il tout de suite.

\- Je vois mais selon Kanda, tu l'oublies.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu es sûr, est-ce qu'au moins tu le regardes ? Je me rappelle de cette après-midi quand tu es rentré, tu m'as dit bonjour et ensuite, tu es allé directement voir Kanda non, je précise, tu as été directement voir le bébé. Tu n'as posé aucun regard sur lui. Kanda t'a repoussé quand tu as voulu l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. Dans ce que j'ai dit, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je n'ai pas le droit...

\- Non loin de là. Mais depuis quelques jours, même moi je l'ai remarqué. Tu es là que pour l'enfant,'' elle commençait à monter la voix, - Kanda a essayé de t'expliquer et tu n'écoute rien du tout.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé, la personne que j'aime essaye de tuer notre enfant. Je lui en veux à mort. Comment peut-il faire ça ?

Ses larmes apparurent, il essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ?

\- Il ne veut pas, il m'en veut et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai peur de le perdre.

\- Tu es sûr de toi.

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- Tu as peur de perdre Kanda ou l'enfant.

\- Lenalee comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Tu es sûr, je le dis parce que je le vois dans tes yeux. Même si tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur Allen, l'enfant est plus important. Dis-moi la vérité. Je veux l'entendre parce que si vous continuez comme ça dans la semaine qui viendra, tu trouveras Kanda mort.

Allen eut le souffle coupé. Lenalee n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

\- L'enfant, on l'a fait avec amour, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je l'aime tellement. Le voir souffrir me fait mal. Je suis idiot, je ne sais même pas comment l'aider. Lorsque je veux faire quelque chose de bien, il me rejette.

\- Alors commence à le regarder comme tu le regardais avant.

Allen réfléchissait...

\- Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas rendu compte. L'aveuglement du bébé m'a fait griller mes neurones.

Lenalee sourit, elle était fière d'elle. Elle espérait que ces deux-là pourrons s'entendre à l'avenir. Une question inattendue refit surface.

-C'était lui ah... ?

-Je ne comprends pas Allen !

\- La lame.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, elle pensait avoir tout nettoyé.

-Je l'ai trouvé par terre sous la baignoire. C'est moi qui provoque tout ça.

\- Non pas tout à fait, il faut que vous parliez.

-Merci pour tout.

\- Je suis votre meilleure amie quand même.

Ils souriaient tous les deux avant de partir dans le salon.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda jouait avec Sora lorsqu'il vit Allen et Lenalee venir vers eux. Lavi jouait avec les deux autres garçons. Lenalee vint s'asseoir auprès de son mari alors qu'Allen était allé directement voir son fiancé. Sora était partie voir sa maman. Kanda essaya de monter tant bien que mal pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Allen vint l'aider, ses deux mains prirent son bassin pour l'aider à monter. Kanda s'assit sur le canapé avec son amant.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi.

Allen le regarda et leva sa main droite pour toucher le visage de Kanda. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa nuque pour faire venir son petit ami à lui. Allen lui sourit puis embrassa ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Des lèvres douces qu'il a oublié. Son goût, comment il a pu oublier ça ? En ce baiser, il vu leur premier baiser. Ce profond désir qui les consumait. Ce désir brûlant et intense qu'il avait lentement consumé durant des années. Kanda était la première personne qu'il avait embrassée. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, son tout premier baiser. Le goût était toujours le même, sucré, doux dans sa bouche. Allen ferma les yeux comme Kanda, ce baiser était le bonheur. Il replongea toujours dans ce tourbillon de bonheur qui était le leur. Il sentait le cœur de son fiancé battre comme le sien. C'était une jolie mélodie.

Ce moment était fugace. Ce sentiment qui ne le quittait plus. Il voulait trouver leurs cœurs, il voulait trouver son cœur. Son chemin était le sien. Jamais de sa vie, il ne pourra le laisser. Le baiser était leur nouvelle vie, leur nouveau mode communication. Allen réalisa que ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas embrassé son homme. C'était triste, lui qui aimait ses douces lèvres sucrées.

Le temps était difficile à rattraper. Il ferait tout son possible pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Un seul baiser de lui le faisait croire à l' humanité. Qu'il n'était ni bon ni mauvais, il était ce qu'il a construit depuis son enfance. Les rares personnes qui étaient restées dans sa vie se comptait au bout des doigts. Sa main qui était sur sa nuque vint caresser sa joue droite. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Ses yeux se braquèrent aux siens. La vérité, il le connaissait, il voulait le faire partager. Enfin, il a vu ce qu'il voulait voir.

\- Je t'aime, dit Allen en prenant sa main.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, dit Kanda en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il était fatigué, l'émotion de la journée était en train de le rattrapper. Allen vint caller son dos sur le canapé et Kanda vint le rejoindre dans ses bras. Lenalee était contente, elle avait réussi pour eux. Maintenant, c'était à eux et surtout à Allen de faire le chemin pour ramener Kanda où il était censé être. La soirée passa dans la bonne entente. La famille Bookman-Lee était partie chez eux.

Kanda était en train de se changer. Il mettait son pyjama pour aller se coucher. Allen faisait de même. La chambre était silencieuse. Ils n'osaient pas troubler cette tranquillité. Ils ne voulaient plus d'une autre dispute s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Kanda partit vers le côté de son lit. Il s'allongea et Allen s'allongea à sa gauche. Allen ne savait pas quoi faire. Kanda décida pour lui, il vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Kanda je...

\- Pas aujourd'hui, on parlera un autre jour. Je suis fatigué.

\- D'accord,'' Il était un peu déçu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas,'' son visage vint s'enfuir sur son cou, - on a tout le temps. On se comprend pas vrai !

\- Oui…

-Alors bonne nuit. Kanda vint l'embrasser avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Bonne nuit, dit Allen avant de le rejoindre.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen et Kanda étaient assis. Le gynécologue était en face d'eux. Il demanda à Kanda de s'allonger sur le lit. Avant de s'allonger, Kanda enleva son tee-shirt. Le gynécologue lui mit du gel qui le fit sursauter.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié de dire que c'était froid.

-Non ça m'a juste surpris.

Allen se tenait à côté de lui, sa main vint rejoindre celle de son amoureux. Il savait que c'était une épreuve pour Kanda qui commençait petit à petit à accepter cette être à l'intérieur de lui. Le gynécologue prit la sonde et commença à chercher où le fœtus était. Grace à la sonde, on pouvait voir le fœtus ou plutôt l'embryon qui se formait et qui était envoyé sur l'écran. Il le trouva, il commença à expliquer. Leur docteur les avait envoyé voir leur fils qui était gynécologue. Comme il a dit, il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres pour cette découverte.

\- Voici, l'embryon. Vous êtes dans le deuxième mois de votre grossesse et c'est normal.

Il dit cela pour calmer un peu le père qui ne comprenait rien. Kanda quant à lui essayait de rester calme

\- Donc votre bébé se développe bien et rapidement. On ne peut pas voir encore grand chose, mais dans trois ou quatre semaines, on pourra voir ses jambes se former ainsi que son visage qui va se développer. Aussi, les deux hémisphères de son cerveau. Puis quelques organes comme l'estomac, le pancréas et le foie. Il faut savoir aussi cher parents que le bébé va découvrir l'odorat.

Allen était content, il pouvait voir ce qui allait devenir son enfant. Il était déjà. Il regarda Kanda qui était resté silencieux. Il poussa un léger soupir, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

\- A la sixième semaine, vous pourrez découvrir le sexe de l'enfant. Et à la fin de la huitième semaines ses organes seront tous en place.

\- Mmmm, dit Kanda un peu fatigué et surtout, il s'en fichait un peu mais, il avait promis de faire un effort.

\- Là, il mesure entre 10 et 14 millimètres par rapport au premier mois. Avec nos autres rendez-vous, je pourrais vous dire plus. Bon c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui et je vous fais la photo.

-Merci, dit Allen qui n'a pas quitté son fiancé du regard. Il était trop silencieux.

\- ça va Kanda ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se levant pour ne plus l'entendre. Allen comprit le message et laissa tomber. À la maison, ils pourront parler.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen posa la photo sur le frigo. Derrière était écrit le deuxième mois de grossesse. Il regarda encore et encore. C'était son enfant qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son amour. Il toucha encore la photo, son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Il était tellement content. Maintenant, il devait parler avec Kanda. Il avait laissé les choses traînées et si Lenalee n'était pas intervenue, le pire était à venir.

Allen s'allongea sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il voulait avoir une conversation sans que cela ne parte en engueulade. Leurs pieds étaient entrelacés, leurs mains se joignaient. Allen voulait avoir la permission de toucher son ventre même s'il avait fait le mois précédent clandestinement.

\- Kanda, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré. Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu. Tu as raison, j'étais tellement fixé sur l'enfant que je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments. Le malheur, c'est que je t'aime trop pour te perdre, mais je t'ai fait souffrir pour rien. Je sais qu'il y a trois jours, tu as essayé de te suicider. Dit-il sans aucun reproche.

\- L'important maintenant, c'est d'aller de l'avant. Je veux qu'on s'en sorte toi et moi. Je vais continuer à voir le psychologue, mais toi aussi.

\- Oui, tu as raison même si on s'aime, on a tendance à nous faire dû mal. Je veux rester toujours avec toi. Je ferais ce que tu me demanderas. Kanda ?

\- Oui...

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as aimé voir notre bébé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais pas te le dire encore. Je suis incapable pour le moment, mais j'avance lentement, je vais réussir.

\- Je sais, dit en Allen embrassant son front, - Kanda, j'aimerais tellement que tu m'autorises à toucher ton ventre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas.

\- Je vais voir, c'est mon corps. J'essaye encore de comprendre, je te le dirais.

-Oui, tu veux quelque chose à manger.

\- Pour le moment rien mais je voudrais bien un jus d'ananas.

-Oui.

Allen se leva et allait vers la cuisine pour prendre je jus. Quand Allen revint, il vit Kanda dormir une main sur son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Ils étaient sur le bon chemin tous les deux.

À suivre...

* * *

 **NB:** Je tiens tout le monde au courant. J'ai déjà fait le dixième chapitre. Je rencontre dans un autre ronde. Et je demandais juste pour le prénom de l'enfant qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon, je voudrais savoir comment vous l'appellerez mais il doit avoir une signification avec les caractères des deux parents. Honte à moi, je n'ai même pas encore choisi le prénom, c'est à cause de Kanda. Il me déprime. (et puis j'ai envie de faire participer de gens à cette fic).


	5. Chapter 5

Donc maintenant chaque chapitre est corrigé à l'avenir. Les chapitres 2 et 3 sont en correction

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Troisième mois de grossesse.

\- Alors, voici la tête du fœtus. On peut voir que la tête s'équilibre par rapport au corps même si ce rapport est encore en faveur de la tête parce que le corps commence à s'allonger. Au niveau de l'encéphale ça continue de grossir, la structure générale est présente. On a aussi deux renflements, un cervical et un lombaire, caractérisant la moelle épinière. L'œil que vous voyez ici a maintenant sa rétine.

Les deux autres écoutaient avec attention ce que disait le gynécologue. Allen était assis sur une chaise en tenant la main de son fiancé comme il avait fait il y a deux mois. Kanda était allongé et regardait l'écran. Depuis trois mois, il s'était fait une idée. Il allait faire attention au bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre mais ne garantissait rien du tout. Depuis trois mois, il s'était fait une idée. Il était chef d' entreprise, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Comme je vous ai dit le mois dernier, des organes se sont formés. Au cours de ce mois-ci certain organes commencent à fonctionner comme le foie qui est très proéminent et produit de la bile. La moelle osseuse met en marche son usine pour produire des cellules sanguines.

Allen et Kanda froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre mais c'est quoi ?

\- Oh, la bile ?

-Oui, dit Allen.

\- La bile est un liquide biologique jaune-verdâtre qui a un pH compris entre 7,6 et 8,62, donc basique, qui favorise la digestion plus spécifiquement celles des lipides.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Il faut savoir aussi que l'ossification s'accélère tandis que les membres sont bien formés. Grâce aux organes génitaux externes, vous pouvez savoir le sexe du fœtus. Est-ce que vous le voulez savoir.

Allen regardait Kanda. Lui aurait bien aimé savoir mais il attendait une réponse de son amant qui ne venait pas.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je vais laisser du temps, vous nous le direz plus tard, dit Kanda en regardant le gynécologue. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Kanda remettait son tee-shirt alors que le gynécologue était allé chercher la photo.

\- Ah oui, j'allais oublier à la fin de ce mois votre fœtus mesura 9cm du vertex au coccyx. C'est un os situé à l'extrémité de la colonne vertébrale au bassin.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda en avait marre de marcher, ils étaient partis acheter son lapin qu'il demandait depuis ce matin. C'était une envie subite qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le désire était si fort qu'il n'avait pu s'en défaire. Il voulait un animal de compagnie. Depuis son enfance, il n'en avait jamais eu. Allen essaya d'accélérer sans pour autant dépasser les limites de vitesse. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Le front de Kanda était posé contre la vitre de la voiture. De temps en temps Allen lui jetait un coup d'œil pour voir s'il allait bien.

Il n'y avait aucun courant d'air lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Il faisait tellement chaud. L'air était lourd tout autour d'eux. C'était comme avoir un poids sur leur corps. Allen passa une bouteille d'eau à Kanda qui n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de brûler. Ils rentrèrent vite dans le magasin.

Il faisait un peu plus frais à l'intérieur. C'était agréable. Ils commencèrent à chercher ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Kanda voulait un lapin noir et blanc. Il le trouva après avoir cherché dans les deux autres rayons. Il était vraiment beau. Sa tête courte, forte et large aux deux extrémités portait deux oreilles droites et robustes. Il était sure que ses oreilles mesuraient entre 10,5 à 13 cm. Sa fourrure était magnifique, elle lui rappelait le yin-yang. Kanda appela Allen qui vint vers lui et il lui montra le lapin.

Allen trouvait le lapin vraiment mignon, son petit ami avait du goût. Il appela le vendeur qui vint vers lui.

-Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais acheter ce lapin.

\- Ok, vous voulez plus d'information ?

\- Oui, moi.

Allen regarda Kanda. Son humour était revenu. Il regardait toujours le lapin.

\- Je voudrais quelques conseils.

-Bien sûr.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Allen achète le lapin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il posa les achats sur la table de la cuisine. C'était la nourriture pour leur lapine Daisy. Elle était vraiment mignonne et douce. Elle était parfaite pour son amour. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Kanda était parti directement vers le salon pour aller caresser Daisy. Allen sortit de la nourriture qu'il prépara pour le lapin. Daisy avait des horaires précis pour manger. Il arriva dans le salon et trouva la lapine blottie sur le ventre de Kanda qui la caressait alors qu'il regardait une quelconque émission.

Allen posa le plat et prit la lapine pour la mettre au sol. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Kanda qui lui laissa de la place.

\- Tu as faim ?, demanda Allen, il était un peu préoccupé car Kanda n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin. Depuis leur conversation, il essayait de faire de son mieux. Son amant devait s'alimenter pour le bébé.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai une envie subite d'un émincé de betterave avec une sauce au chocolat.

Kanda se lécha les lèvres alors qu'Allen faisait tout pour ne pas grimacer. Mais il était content, son amant laissait ses envies s'exprimer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Son corps était lourd, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il essayait de se lever doucement pour ne pas vomir sur le lit. Il était sur son côté gauche, sa main droite appuyer sur le lit, il faisait des légères pressions pour se lever. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de problème qu'en cet instant pour se lever. Son ventre depuis trois mois ne cessait de pousser. Il avait un léger ventre rond. Le gynécologue leur avait dit que le fœtus se développait rapidement. Lorsqu'il parvint à s'asseoir, il posa sa main gauche sur son ventre et de sa main droite, il poussa pour se mettre debout.

Il eut une sorte de vertige, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber. Il respira profondément pour laisser entrer de l'oxygène dans son cerveau. Il marcha tout doucement vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller son amant. Il arriva après trois minutes. Il ne pouvait pas marcher plus vite depuis sa grossesse, ses jambes commençaient à être lourdes. Lui qui pensait que les nausées étaient finies, il se trompait. Il posa ses deux mains sur la cuvette des toilettes et bascula sa tête doucement. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il vomit. C'était assez douloureux. Son ventre se contractait à chaque vomissement et se relâchait après.

Sa gorge était en feu, l'acidité lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux. Il posa une main sur son ventre et laissa l'autre sur la cuvette. Il essaya de rester calme, il avait fini mais il savait que ça allait encore reprendre. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre qu'il recommençait à vomir. C'était très désagréable. Ses cheveux se baladaient par terre et il ne pouvait pas les relever. Il détestait ça, il détestait vraiment ça. Tout ça à cause de cet enfant.

Quelqu'un vint prendre ses cheveux. Il se retourna pour voir son amant qui lui sourit.

\- Kanda pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, dit-il en s'agenouillant au sol à côté de son amant. Kanda n'avait pas réussi à placer un mot qu'il recommença. Pendant plusieurs minutes ce n'était que Kanda qui vomissait. Allen était là juste pour le soutenir.

Le corps du japonais était vraiment en sueur, son cou, ses bras et ses cheveux étaient tout mouillés. Il essaya de reprendre du souffle. Allen était adossé au mur de la salle de bain avec un Kanda en sueur dans ses bras. Il caressait ses cheveux, Kanda vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, il allongea ses jambes pour les reposer. Il se sentit tout de suite soulagé. D'une envie soudaine, il prit la main de son homme et la mit sur son ventre.

Allen ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. C'était la première fois que Kanda le laisser toucher son ventre. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il serra encore plus fort son amant avant de reposer sa main sur son ventre. Il entendit Kanda soupirer de bonheur. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce la plus romantique de la maison mais ça valait la peine. Il embrassa les cheveux de Kanda avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Son amant le repoussa.

\- Mais...Kanda !

\- Comment peux-tu m'embrasser ? Je sens le vomi !

\- Je m'en fiche,'' il l'embrassa de nouveau, - si tu sens le vomi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je t'embrasserais quand même.

\- Tu es irrécupérable.

\- Tu me le répète assez souvent pour que je m'en souvienne.

\- Heureusement, dit Kanda en le frappant doucement sur sa jambe droite.

\- On a l'air vraiment heureux, dit Allen.

\- Il ne nous faut rien pour l'être.

\- Oui, je sais !

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Allen ! Où est Daisy ?, demanda Kanda qui faisait à manger.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris, dit son amant qui était dans le salon en train de faire le ménage.

\- Daisy, Kanda passa la tête par la porte pour voir son amant qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire la poussière derrière la télévision.

\- Quel idiot !

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Rien. Où est Daisy ?

\- Ah, elle est dans la chambre sur le lit en train de dormir.

\- Oh, n'oublie pas de la réveiller. Il est bientôt l'heure.

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire. Avant je dois terminer ça.

\- Tant en une année...

\- Chérit, mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

\- Oh rien, j'y retourne.

\- D'accord.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une salade au fruit. Il aimait beaucoup préparer ce repas. C'était du riz, des fruits et une sauce au citron. Il avait changé un peu le repas par rapport au menu d'origine, il ne supportait plus l'odeur du poisson. C'était horrible. Deux mois plus tôt, il pouvait le manger mais c'était devenu impossible. Allen ne l'avait autorisé à faire à manger qu'aujourd'hui. D'habitude c'était bien lui, Kanda, qui s'en occupait mais depuis qu'il était enceint, il ne faisait que de la nourriture bizarre et ça son homme de ne le supportait pas.

Allen était allé réveiller la lapine pour lui donner à manger avant de le mettre dans sa cage. C'était pour son bien. Allen se rappelait encore des larmes de son fiancé qui ne voulait pas le voir enfermer.

Son moyashi lui avait expliqué calmement que c'était juste pour son éducation, plus tard il pourrait sortir pour vagabonder dans la maison comme elle souhaiterait mais pas trop souvent. Il était revenu vers Kanda qui l'attendait assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Allen vint l'embrasser et s'assit avant de commencer à manger.

\- Allen !

\- Oui...

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je suis là !

\- Mais non idiot, j'ai besoin que tu sois là quand je me réveille jusqu'à ce que je me couche.

\- Kanda, tu sais que c'est impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible. Tu es le chef, tu peux le faire !

\- Ce n'est pas facile. Je ne peux pas décider au jour au lendemain que je vais rester ici et laisser mon entreprise.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me fais passer pour un égoïste avec ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Mais non Kanda, je veux juste te montrer que de mon côté même si on est chef rien n'est facile.

Kanda mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Allen connaissait ce tic, il allait bientôt exploser. Mais il continua sur sa lancée,

\- Il faut me comprendre, dit-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire une exception ? Tu donnes ta vie à cette foutue entreprise je te signale, il n'y a rien de mal de passer du temps avec moi.

Il commença à crier, il avait besoin de lui dans cette épreuve en quoi il ne pouvait pas. Sa main saisit une fourchette et la lança. La fourchette passa près d'Allen. Sa joue droite saignait un peu.

\- Kanda ! Dit Allen calmement. «C'était pas bon tout ça » pensa-t-il, - Je veux juste être avec toi pendant cette période.

Tout cet énervement n'était pas bon pour la santé du jeune homme. Kanda cria, augmentant un peu plus le volume de sa voix :

\- Tu peux travailler à la maison non ? Quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance peut t'aider, ah moyashi.

Il finissait ses derniers mots en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il posa sa main sur son front, il voyait flou. Il se sentait mal. Sa tête tournait, il voyait Allen balancer d'un côté à l'autre. De ses deux mains, il agrippa la table pour ne pas tomber au sol. Mais c'était trop tard, Allen le voyait partir. Il commença à paniquer. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans leur chambre et appela tout de suite une ambulance. Kanda ne respirait plus, il commença à faire les premiers soins. Il ne voulait pas le perdre pas maintenant. Il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance. Il alla ouvrir vite et laissa passer les secouristes en leur indiquant où trouvait son fiancé.

Kanda était pâle trop pâle. Un pompier le transféra sur un brancard et le fit rouler jusqu'à l'ambulance. Il portait un masque à oxygène. Allen ne comprenait plus rien, à peine une minute plus tôt, semblait-il, ils étaient en train de manger avant cette dispute et puis plus rien. C'était injuste, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il mourrait avec lui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était dans la chambre d'hôpital assis sur une chaise à côté de son homme. Kanda était allongé sur le lit avec plusieurs tubes sur le corps liés à une machine. Il était inconscient depuis quatre heures. Ses larmes tombèrent, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il posa sa tête au bord du lit, sa main était liée avec celle de Kanda. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait en tête. Quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre en le saluant. Il se posta devant lui. C'était leur docteur qui avait pris Kanda en charge après leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

\- Monsieur Walker, dit le docteur.

\- Oui... Allen avait les yeux rouges.

\- Monsieur Yuu Kanda est hors de danger. C'était juste un malaise mais qui a été très dangereux pour lui. Ajouté à une intoxication alimentaire, ça ne l'a pas aidé.  
Allen était soulagé maintenant il pouvait pleurer de bonheur.

\- Monsieur Walker ?

\- Oui ?!

\- Est-ce que vous êtes disputé avec votre compagnon ?

\- Oui, dit-il d'une petite voix, - je ne voulais pas mais...

\- C'est juste que sa tension artérielle était très élevée et pour quelqu'un qui est enceint, c'est très mauvais.

Allen hocha la tête en écoutant ses paroles.

-Mieux vaut éviter de vous disputer au moins pendant quatre ou cinq semaines pour qu'il retrouve un environnement sain.

\- Je sais mais c'est très difficile avec ses hormones qui travaillent. Il change d'humeur tellement vite.

\- Alors, c'est à vous de faire l'effort car pour lui ce sera trop difficile. II ne peut pas contrôler grand-chose et si vous continuez comme ça, monsieur Kanda pourrait avoir des problèmes qui pourraient affecter votre enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous. C'est votre premier enfant et c'est très compliqué. Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Il soupira de lassitude. Comment il allait faire alors que son amant n'aspire qu'à lui faire mal. Kanda était un danger pour lui. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il prit son téléphone et sortit pour appeler Lenalee sans déranger son homme qui dormait.

\- Allen ?

\- Salut !

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. C'était juste un malaise et une intoxication alimentaire.

\- Plus peur que de mal alors ?

\- Oui, comment va Daisy ?

\- Elle se porte bien. Les enfants l'adorent. Est-ce qu'on peut parler avec Kanda ?

\- Non, il dort...

\- Et toi Allen comment tu vas ?

\- Comme tu as dit, plus peur que de mal. Je suis juste soulagé.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer.

\- On rentre à la maison demain si le docteur nous laisse partir. Je t'appellerai pour que tu nous ramènes Daisy.

\- Oui.

\- Et excuse-moi d'avoir appelé aussi tard dans la nuit. Je ne voulais pas laisser Daisy toute seule sinon Kanda m'aurait tué.

Il entendit Lenalee rigoler.

\- Oui, Kanda tient beaucoup à Daisy. Et heureusement que j'avais une clé.

\- Ouais, que tu as oublié de nous rendre. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses !

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

\- Je vais te laisser Lenalee passe le bonjour à Lavi.

\- Oui. Au revoir Allen.

\- Au revoir.

Il ferma son portable. Il avait besoin d'air frais mais ne voulait pas abandonner son compagnon.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Fais attention chéri !

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

Allen vint l'aider à s'allonger sur le lit. Au lieu de passer une seule journée à l'hôpital, ils durent rester trois semaines pour complications. Kanda était très fatigué mais il avait pris des couleurs. Il ne ressemblait plus un zombie.

\- Kanda, il faut que tu enlèves ça !

\- Je n'ai pas envie !

\- Il fait chaud et c'est pour ton bien.

Kanda hocha la tête et Allen lui enleva sa veste.

\- Je suis tellement content d'être sorti, j'en pouvais plus !

Allen vint l'embrasser sur le front. Il allait s'éloigner de lui quand il fut arrêté par une main. Une jolie main qui agrippa son bras.

\- On est bien à la maison ?

\- Oui...

\- Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai cru, je faisais une hallucination.

Allen s'assit au bord du lit. Kanda lui avait laissé un peu de place. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais, dit-il tout près après l'avoir embrassé.

\- J'ai soif.

\- Ok

Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui était sur le chevet et un verre. Il remplit le verre d'eau à moitié et le donna à Kanda. Celui-ci le but comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas bu. Allen passa sa main droite sur le dos de son amant puis son pied droit. Kanda le laissa faire. Allen était au-dessous de lui. Ses deux mains à chaque côté de son visage et ses pieds à chaque côté de son bassin.

\- Je suis horrible.

\- Non, tu es..., Allen vint l'embrasser, - tu es parfait !

\- Alors, tu n'as pas regardé ma tête. J'ai des cernes, je suis fatigué et certainement moche.

\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours beau. N'oublie pas la scène des toilettes.

\- Comment je pourrais l'oublier, baka !

Kanda leva une main vers le visage de son homme. Il caressa sa joue droite puis sa main partit vers son cou. Il fit une légère pression pour faire baisser la tête à son amant. Allen voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait découvrir le corps de son amour. Ses lèvres fermées, il couvrait le visage de son homme par des baisers rapides et tendres. Effleurait sa peau fine des paupières, les tempes, le front et les joues. Allen effaçait la douleur de son visage et de son corps avec ses simples baisers. La bouche de son japonais s'entrouvrit légèrement devenant extrêmement réceptive. Il y avait longtemps que son petit ami ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça.

Allen descendit sa main droite jusqu'à la poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Ses baisers laissèrent Kanda sans voix. Il passa de son visage à son cou en laissant des légères traces sur son passage. Il revint vers son visage et le regarda directement dans les yeux comme si c'était leur première rencontre.

\- Tu sais notre première fois a été comme ça. Autant de douceur dans notre couple. Qui l'aurait cru ? dit Allen en s'allongeant sur le lit en prenant Kanda dans ses bras.

\- C'est vrai. On se disputait tout le temps.

\- Oui même aujourd'hui !

\- Hmmm.

\- Je veux que tu sois avec moi pour toujours, Kanda...

Allen le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai demandé ta main au Cap-Vert maintenant je veux une date peu m'importe quand. Je le veux...

Kanda lui sourit doucement en caressant son avant-bras.

\- C'était des jolies vacances. Maintenant, il faut attendre.

\- Pour le bébé...

\- Pas spécialement. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas prêt. On a nos fiançailles maintenant il faut juste attendre.

\- Comme tu veux chéri.

Kanda se retourna pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu supportes tout de moi, dit Kanda.

\- Comme toi, tu me supportes. C'est ça qui est important. Toi et moi contre le monde entier jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

À suivre...

* * *

Donc le chapitre 6 pour bientôt. Pour la semaine prochaine je pense.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quatrième mois de grossesse.

 **Flash-back**

\- Monsieur Kanda...

\- Quoi !

\- Au lieu de regarder votre téléphone portable toutes les trois secondes. Vous pouvez prêter attention à mon cours.

\- Désolé monsieur.

Pour tout dire, Kanda s'ennuyait à mourir. Cours d'histoire, mon dieu tue-le tout de suite. D'habitude, il aimait bien cette matière mais, à cause de son professeur, rien n'allait plus. Son professeur d'histoire était d'une lenteur. Il se demandait comment les élèves y compris lui pouvaient tenir, c'était inhumain. C'était absurde. Pourquoi il avait déjà choisi cette option ? L'année prochain, il devrait changer. Midi arriva vite, les cours du matin étaient finis.

Kanda soupira, il allait trouver Lavi et Lenalee dans la cour. Il les trouva assis sur les escaliers en train de parler.

\- Bonjour, Yuu.

\- Fous-moi la paix baka usagi.

\- Yuu tu es méchant.

\- Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule.

\- Olala, calmez-vous.'' Lenalee soupira, - Bonjour Kanda.

\- Bonjour.

\- Hey et moi...

\- Même pas en rêve. On va manger, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps comme certain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Yuu ?

Lavi l'avait fait exprès. Kanda lui donna un bon coup de poing dans les épaules. Lavi se trouva au sol.

\- On y va, Lenalee.

\- Oui, ça va Lavi ?, dit Lenalee qui partait avec Kanda.

\- Lenalee ne me laisse pas, dit Lavi en faisant semblant de pleurer et d'être vexé.

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu l'as bien cherché.

Ils partirent en laissant Lavi seul. Il était irrécupérable.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Deux semaines étaient passées. Kanda faisait tout son possible pour avoir des notes correctes. Deux semaines aussi qu'il n'a pas vu ce crétin de lapin. Il lui préparait un mauvais coup, il était sûr. Avec Lavi personne n'était pas à l'abri de ses stupides blagues. Il avait vu Lenalee quelques fois. Chacun avait choisi leur orientation au sein de la même université. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée au désespoir de Kanda.

Lavi avait organisé une fête. Au début Kanda ne voulait pas venir, il n'était pas très friand des fêtes mais il se demandait par quel miracle son ami l'avait convaincu. La fête commençait vers dix heures du soir. Il y aura quelque connaissance et beaucoup de monde. Il essaya de trouver des vêtements à mettre. Est-ce qu'il a dit combien il détestait les fêtes ? À chaque fois, c'était pareil, impossible de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda encore sa montre, il était neuf heures. Il devait se dépêcher.

Kanda avait horreur d'arriver en retard. En lui, il avait cette mauvaise habitude de laisser le temps passé sans se rendre compte et être en retard. Ce n'était pas de sa faute depuis tout petit, il faisait ça. Comme on dit, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Il se déshabilla, prit une serviette et partit vers la salle de bain. Même s'il faisait tout pour conjurer tout ça, rien ni faisait. Il avait pris trop l'habitude.

Il s'habilla vers neuf heures et trente minutes. Il prit ses clés et partit de l'appartement en fermant la porte à clé. Il prit le métro, son ami habitait pas très loin. Il faudrait une heure à pied mais avec le métro ça prenait vingt minutes maximum. Il arriva vers dix et dix minutes de retard. Cette fois ce n'était pas de ça faute. Il a eu une panne de courant, le métro s'était stoppé. Il sonna à la porte, il attendit une minutes de plus pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Il monta les escaliers son ami n'avait pas d'ascenseur. C'était au troisième étage. Le son était fort lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage. Les voisins ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés, c'était un bon début. L'habitude sans doute avec son crétin d'ami. Il entra dans l'appartement, c'était Lenalee qui était venue l'accueillir. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Il salua plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait avant d'aller aider Lenalee avec la nourriture.

Le problème avec Lavi c'était qu'il savait organiser les fêtes mais, pour les choses principales, il était nul. C'était pour ça que Kanda essaya de ne pas venir à chaque fois dans ses réceptions. Il regarda à travers la porte et vu ses amis se disputer. Il avait l'impression que Lenalee et Lavi ne savaient que se disputer comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il eut tout d'un coup mal au cœur. Des nausées dues à ce qu'il avait bu. Il n'était pas très porté sur les boissons alcoolisées. Il s'assit sur une chaise, ses deux mains étaient posées sur la table croisées. Son visage était enfoui sur ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda un inconnu.

\- mmm,'' il ne le regarda même pas. Il avait juste envie de ne pas vomir au sol. La personne continua.

\- Heyyy...

\- Tu vois, je vais très bien … dit Kanda en gémissent.

\- Drôle d'humour.

\- Et toi pourquoi demander si je vais bien ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Excuse moi, je voulais juste être polis et je m'inquiète.

Kanda entendit cette personne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son front.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre.

\- Heureusement, c'est juste que j'ai trop bu.

\- Ah... tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- ça se voit non...

Cette personne rigola doucement. Kanda leva la tête pour trouver devant un jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient blanc et ses yeux gris. Il portait un simple tee-shirt et un pantalon avec cette chaleur. Il baissa vite la tête. Il avait toujours de la nausée.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller t'allonger ?

\- Non, je me sens mieux comme ça. Si je m'allonge je vais vomir.

\- Mmh... dit-il

\- On parle mais comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Allen Walker et toi Kanda Yuu.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Lavi !

\- Ah ! Ce crétin...

Allen rigola en le regardant. Il trouvait Kanda amusant. Il avait l'air malade mais il tenait bon.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette. Il essayait de se mettre debout, il se tangua. Allen était venu l'aider.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Allen l'aida à marcher. Kanda mit sa main droite sur sa bouche. Il pressentait qu'il allait bientôt vomir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ils arrivèrent au toilette mais c'était trop tard Kanda vomi sur Allen. Kanda vacilla sur le dos si Allen n'était pas là pour le retenir il allait fracasser sa tête contre le mur.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est que du vomi. Ça part vite, dit Allen en entrant avec Kanda dans la salle de bain. - Maintenant il faut se laver.

\- La jolie.

Au lieu de dire joie il dit jolie. Prit d'un rire nerveux, Allen éclata de rire suivi de Kanda. Au moins, ils s'amusaient. Allen le ramena au lavabo, il mit Kanda dos au mur pour ouvrir le robinet. De l'eau coulait en continue, il essayait d'enlever le vomi sur sa chemise puis aida Kanda. Sa main gauche essuya le visage de Kanda puis ses vêtements.

\- Sérieux si j'étais moi-même jamais je te laisserais faire ça.

Allen le regardait tout simplement en essayant de ne pas sourire. Il le trouvait vraiment drôle ce Kanda. Lavi lui avait parlé un peu de lui. Il a toujours voulu le rencontrer. Il était venu exprès pour voir cette personne grognon qui frappait tout le temps son ami. Kanda était quelqu'un de simple. Son caractère moins. Il le trouvait très beau et élégant même si les circonstances d'aujourd'hui n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Ils étaient assis au salon. Allen lui racontait tous les blagues possible qu'il connaissait. Kanda devait se pencher pour entendre. Il faisait exprès de parler plus bas pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur de son ami lorsqu'il était tout près de lui.

\- Je suis fatigué, dit Kanda en regardant au alentour. Ils s'amusaient très bien. Il voyait Lavi danser avec Lenalee.

\- Allonge toi.

\- Non.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai alors pose ta tête sur mon épaule.

\- ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Si je te l'ai proposé.

Kanda vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il se cala sur la canapé pour avoir plus de confort. Il ferma les yeux. Le temps passa lentement, Kanda s'assoupit. Allen resta avec lui. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il savait que son ami était déjà endormi. Il posa son front sur la tête de Kanda doucement. Ami, il voulait être ami avec lui depuis que Lavi avait parlé de lui. Allen connaissait Kanda qu'à travers son ami.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur les lèvres de Kanda. Ses lèvres paraissaient douces et tièdes. Elles étaient rouges prononcées sur le rose. Ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à être embrasser. Il pencha son visage contre le sien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il voulait le faire. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Un simple contact. Kanda ouvrit légèrement les lèvres en libérant le passage. Choqué par se baiser en public, Allen arrêta. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça.

Il regarda autour mais personne ne le regardait. Il soupira, il avait envie de se mettre une claque pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Si Kanda s'était réveillé, il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se retourna.

\- Salut Allen.

\- Salut Lavi.

\- Tu t'amuses !

\- Oui.

\- Ah Yuu était avec toi aux toilettes ?

\- Mmmh...

\- Alors, tu as fait connaissance avec lui?

\- Oui dans la cuisine?

\- Super, alors votre discussion ?

\- ça ne te regarde pas Lavi, dit Allen. Il avait dû mal à entendre son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lavi

\- Le son?

\- Ah...bientôt je vais le baisser. Il est l'heure..

\- Ok?

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Salut, dit Allen en regardant Kanda?

\- Oh, dit Kanda en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Attends un oreiller, il était où ?.

\- Je vois qu'on est pas du matin?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Et mal poli en plus.

Kanda lui envoya un oreiller dans sa tête. Allen fit semblant de souffrir.

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça et où je suis ?.

Allen le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu es chez moi.

\- Quoi ! Dit il en se levant précipitamment. - aieuh ma tête.

\- Fais attention.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton appartement et précisément dans ton lit ?

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire...

\- Dis moi juste qu'on ne l'a pas fait... dit Kanda en le regardant en essayant de ne pas rougir.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Quoi !

\- Rien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Oh drôle d'histoire. Lavi ne m'avait pas dit où tu habitais ? Tu étais dans les vapes et ce crétin s'était endormi. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse. Tu étais dans ma voiture et tu ne te réveillais pas alors j'ai décidé de te ramener chez moi.

\- Je me souviens d'avoir monté une voiture avant de m'assoupir,'' il y a que lui pour faire ça.

\- C'est un vrai crétin, dit Allen amuser.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient assis dans le salon, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner en regardant la télévision.

\- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu ton nom venant de Lavi ? Dit Kanda en le regardant .

\- En connaissant Lavi, je ne doute même pas.

\- Et pourtant tu me connais, il aurait dû parler de toi sauf s'il n'avait rien à faire.

\- Hey... dit Allen en s'offusquant.

\- Désolé c'était trop tentant.

Allen posa sa tasse sur la petite table devant eux. Kanda fit de même. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Allen le bascula sur la canapé. Ses pieds étaient entremêlaient ses mains tenaient les bras de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Kanda n'avait pas pu finir qu'Allen vint l'embrasser. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était inattendu, lui qui d'habitude réfléchissait sur tout. Son visage effleura le sien. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et s'unirent l'une à l'autre. Les yeux fermés, Kanda essayait de ne pas le repousser. Il l'embrassait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il laissa faire. Il sentit son corps s'abandonner au baiser. Ses deux mains passèrent sur le cou d'Allen pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre dans un ballet de danse.

Sa main droite quitta le canapé pour aller prendre la jambe de Kanda. Il replia sa jambe droite pour pouvoir avoir plus d'accès à son corps. Kanda gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il commença à se frotter à lui. Ses deux mains glissèrent jusqu'à son dos pour s'agripper à sa chemise. Son dos se cambra lorsqu'il sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger. Allen n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs vêtements leurs donnaient chaud. D'un mouvement, ils étaient venus. Allen posa sa tête sur le torse de Kanda. Il sourit, son cœur battait tellement vite que c'était presque effrayant. Sa gorge était sèche. Kanda essayait de reprendre son souffle.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Le dos de Kanda était collé à Allen. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses avec le premier venu. Mais avec Allen c'était une autre histoire. Il aimait beaucoup son humour même si c'est depuis un jour et demi. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule. Allen le retenait par ses bras. Il embrassait son cou légèrement.

Les mains de Kanda jouaient avec l'eau. Il s'amusait depuis bien longtemps. Avec Allen, il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, d'être lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça avec quelqu'un connu la nuit dernier et surtout un homme.

\- Je l'imagine bien. Dit Allen alors que sa main parcourait son ventre. Son visage vint se nicher sur son cou. Kanda frissonna en sentant son souffle sur son cou. Il se cala plus à lui.

\- Je dois rentrer.

\- Déjà, dit Allen un peu déçu.

\- Oui, Kanda se retourna pour venir l'embrasser. Ses deux mains tenant les deux extrémités de la baignoire. Ses deux jambes posaient à chaque coté du bassin de son amant. Ses cheveux qui vinrent caresser son torse. Kanda mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieur. Allen caressa le dos de Kanda jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses qu'il malaxa sans soucis.

Il cambra la tête alors que son amant suçait un de ses mamelons. Sa main gauche descendit jusqu'à sa raie. Un premier doigt entra en lui en tournoyant pour écarter ses parois puis un deuxième alors qu'il suçait le deuxième mamelon. La main gauche de Kanda descendit pour aller prendre la verge de son amant dans sa main. Allen gémit alors qu'il rentrait le troisième doigts en essayant de ne pas lui faire du mal. Kanda vint embrasser son cou en faisant des suçons.

Il sentit que son amant était prêt pour la suite. Il retira ses trois doigts, Kanda emmena son sexe de son amant à son entrée. Allen vint poser ses deux mains sur ses fesses en les agrippant légèrement pour aider son amant en les écartant. Kanda mit la pointe de son sexe à son entrée. Il s'empala doucement sur lui. Allen gémissait en sentant sa verge entrée dans ce fourneau de chair. Son sexe entra sans difficulté dans son amant. Il serra les fesses alors que sa verge entrait en entière. Il laissa son amant s'habituer. Il caressa les bras de Kanda qui vint l'embrasser.

Allen commença à venir en lui. Ses va-et-vient étaient lent et langoureux. Kanda gémissait dans sa bouche. Allen vint embrasser son cou en faisait des légères marques sur sa peau laiteuse. Kanda descendait ses fesses de haut en bas en les serrant légèrement lorsque sa verge venait toucher son point sensible qui le faisait gémir de plaisir. Ses gémissement s'entendaient dans tout l'appartement. Allen aimait l'entendre gémir comme ça. Il vint caresser la verge de son amant. Des gouttes de sperme sortaient de son sexe.

Kanda prenait son pied. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien, tellement désiré. Son corps ne pouvait que subir ce qu'Allen lui faisait. Son entrée se contractait et se relâchait lorsque sa verge venait en lui. Il sentait des gouttes de sperme coulées sur ses cuisses. La verge d'Allen rentrait de plus en plus facilement. De plus en plus vite, il touchait le point sensible de Kanda qui criait à gorge déployée. L'eau se balançait de droite à gauche. Quelques gouttes tombèrent au sol.

Allen ne pouvait plus. Il accélérait encore la cadence en frappant à chaque fois son but. Son amant criait, il ne gémissait plus. Son souffle, il le sentait sur son cou. Quelques coups de plus, il était venu à l'intérieur de Kanda alors qu'il venait sur son ventre.

\- C'était, commença Kanda.

\- Délirant et chaud, termina Allen en l'embrassant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était dans la salle de bain. Il regardait dans le miroir. Kanda lui avait fait des jolis suçons. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui allait devenir « d'eux ». Il sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Kanda dans le salon en train de mettre ses chaussures.

\- Tu t'en vas !

\- Oui,

Allen vint l'aider. Il mit ses deux genoux par terre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin.

\- Moi si.

Kanda soupira et vint prendre son visage dans ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas le genre de personne à fuir.

\- Tu es sûr, je ne te connais pas si bien que ça.

\- Alors faisons connaissance maintenant...

\- Oui, dit Allen en penchant pour l'embrasser ses lèvres. Il prit Kanda dans ses bras avant qu'il ne parte.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Kanda ton cou est rouge non ? Plutôt où tu t'es fait ses suçons ?

\- Tu vas la fermer baka usagi. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Alors c'est qui ?

Munis de rien du tout Kanda frappa Lavi qui se cambra. Il était parti. Son ami ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille de temps en temps. Il arriva chez lui. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il sortait avec Allen. Il vivait de bons moments avec lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit en pensant à ce qui c'était passé il y a deux semaines. Comment il en était arrivé là ?.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen trouva Kanda assit sur une chaise dans son bureau. Kanda se retourna pour voir son amant venir vers lui.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Rien, j'étais en train de penser.

\- Ah quoi ! Dit Allen en embrassant son front.

\- à notre rencontre.

\- Ah !

\- Sérieux, il n'y a que toi pour me faire sortir de mon confort.

\- Et je suis fier.

Allen s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa la main sur son ventre.

\- Il grandit tellement vite.

\- Ou elle.

\- Oui désolé. Juste une façon de penser.

\- Mmmh

\- C'est vrai...Tu viens manger.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie.

\- Ah ! A moins que tu veuilles de l'eau ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas, mes lèvres sont sèches.

\- Ne t'inquiètes je vais arranger ça.

Allen vint embrasser ses lèvres en les léchant avec sa langue. Kanda se retira vite en frappant son amant doucement sur son épaule.

\- Idiot'' il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, - c'est de l'eau que je veux.

Allen était parti dans un fou rire en laissant Kanda seul dans le bureau.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur gynécologue. Allen conduisait prudemment depuis qu'il savait que Kanda pouvait s'énerver sur sa conduite. Et il ne voulait pas passer par la case urgence comme le mois dernier. Ils arrivèrent avec cinq minutes de retard. La circulation était mauvaise. Comme d'habitude, Kanda s'allongea sur le lit alors que le gynécologue posait la sonde sur son ventre.

\- Depuis la dernière fois, vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Kanda.

\- Monsieur Walker

\- Oui.

\- Faite très attention à lui. Ses nerfs peuvent lâcher vite et le bébé peut le sentir.

Allen hocha la tête, il le savait. Depuis un mois il faisait tout pour que son compagnon se sente mieux en sa présence et avec le bébé. Et il avait réussit mais il faut encore plus de marge pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Le gynécologue continua.

\- Alors, vous voyez ici, Allen et Kanda hochèrent la tête, - sa tête est moins disproportionnée car le corps se met à grossir plus vite. Les yeux, les oreilles sont maintenant bien en place, tout y est au niveau formes. Maintenant votre enfant peut cligner des yeux et il ou elle a des mouvements de succion.

Ils regardèrent leur gynécologue.

\- Mais c'est tellement petit, dit Allen.

\- Oui c'est incroyable un être vivant, dit le gynécologue avant de poursuivre, - aussi les organes mis en place se mettent à fonctionner. Les glandes du tube digestif sont en plein développement. La structure typique des reins est atteinte. Au niveau osseux la plupart des os sont distincts et les cavités des articulations sont présentes. Et à la fin de ce quatrième mois, votre bébé aura une longueur vertex-coccyx de plus ou moins 14 cm.

\- Waouh, dit Allen suivi de Kanda. Il s'intéressait de plus en plus au bébé. Il était près à faire le maximum. Il voulait savoir.

\- Dite-moi.

\- Oui, répondit le gynécologue.

\- Je voudrais savoir le sexe de notre enfant, en terminant Kanda regarda son homme qui lui sourit.

\- Ok, vous êtes prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête

\- C'est une fille.

\- Oh c'est trop mignon, dit Kanda tout simplement. Il avait dit ça sans complexe. C'était venu du cœur même si avait été un garçon. Allen vint prendre sa main.

\- On va avoir une petite fille, dit Allen d'une voix d'enfant. Il embrassa la main de Kanda, - tu as toujours voulu une fille.

\- Oui.

\- Et si c'était un garçon, dit le gynécologue.

\- Je l'aimerais, il n'est pas question d'une fille ou d'un garçon mais surtout c'est le côté que je peux enfanté.

\- Oui, je peux imaginer ça.

Allen l'aida à se soulever.

\- Je deviens lourd, dit Kanda.

\- Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu es tout beau, dit Allen alors qu'il regardait le gynécologue partir pour aller chercher la photo. Il l'aida à s'habiller.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen posa la quatrième photos à côtés des autres sur le frigo. Puis, partit pour aller rejoindre Kanda dans le salon. Il s'allongea à côté de lui. Son amant vint poser sa tête sur son torse. Sa main était parti pour caresser son ventre qui était très rebondit. Lorsqu'il sentit une petite grosseur. Kanda sursauta un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ah c'est juste qu'elle vient de me donner un coup de pied.

\- Alors, c'était cette grosseur que je sentais. Elle est très énergétique.

\- Oui, depuis plusieurs jours elle ne fait que ça.

Kanda posa la tête sur le bord du canapé alors qu'Allen vint poser la tête sur son ventre pour essayer de voir le bébé. Il ouvrit les yeux en voyant la peau de son amant s'élever à côté de lui.

\- Tu sens ma présence ma belle, dit Allen alors qu'il posait sa main sur cette grosseur. Kanda, quand à lui, s'amusait de voir son homme devenir un gamin, ce qu'il a toujours été. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Allen était parti ouvrir la porte. Kanda entendait des éclats de voix. Il était parti voir. Il se mit doucement debout en tenant son dos. Il allait pas à pas en ce demandant pourquoi son homme ce mettait en colère.

Il posa une main sur son ventre en sentant son bébé bouger. Oui, il a enfin admit que c'était son bébé. C'était son amour pour son amant. Sa fille n'avait rien fait qui justifiait son comportement. Il savait le pourquoi de son mal être. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant à cause de ça. Sa famille lui avait retiré le goût d'être parents. En plus, depuis quatre mois, il ne s'était fait que du mal. À lui, à Allen, à son bébé. Il voulait maintenant avancer pour que son bébé ait une enfance tranquille.

Il savait aussi que l'avenir était précaire. Il ne voulait pas l'annoncer à son amant pas encore. Il voulait apprécier ses moments avant de voir ses larmes. Il était près à devenir parents. Même si tout de même il avait encore quelques réticences dans sa vie. Qui n'en avait pas ? Chacun avait un choix à faire pour l'avenir de l'enfant. Chacun avait le droit d'avoir un enfant surtout choisir et ne pas se laisser s'influencer par d'autres. Parce qu'un jour Kanda avait été choqué en entendant une femme qui disait qu'elle avait eu son enfant parce qu'elle se sentait seule et qu'elle ne s'occupait même plus de lui.

C'était tellement égoïste. Ce monde partait à la dérive et lui voulait faire de son mieux maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille pense qu'il la détestait. C'était juste qu'avec ce monde, il souffrait et il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Et puis, il avait son homme à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait arriver tant qu'il sera avec lui. Il était arrivé et vit ce qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Son corps se mit à trembler. Allen se retourna pour le voir. Il était venu rapidement alors qu'il voyait Kanda perdre ses couleurs. Son visage était devenu pâle tellement pâle qu'Allen était venu le prendre dans ses bras. Il entendit juste son amant dire ses mots qu'il redoutait.

Là, devant eux, se tenait l'homme qui a brisé l'enfance de son fiancé.

\- Papa, dit Kanda avant de s'évanouir.

À suivre...

* * *

chapitre 7 peut-être pour la semaine prochaine.

correction par ma beta


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture

Beta: oui

* * *

chapitre 7

cinquième mois de grossesse

Kanda était allongé sur le lit à côté de lui Allen le surveillait. Comment tout ça a pu déraper ? Il avait mit à la porte l'homme qui était le père de Kanda. Cet homme qu'il détestait temps. Cet homme qui a brisé son homme. Personne ne méritait d'appeler cette chose père ou un homme. Faire du mal à son enfant qui pouvait faire ça ? Certainement les parents. Lui aussi avait goûté à cette façon bizarre qu'avait les parents, pour exprimer leur amour.

Ses publicités le faisaient plus rire. Voir une mère prendre soin de son enfant alors que la réalité était tout autre. Il ne savait pas ce que ses publicités visaient : c'est à dire aux mamans oui mais aussi les adolescents en général. Les publicités montrent quelque chose de complètement décalé de la réalité et il savait ce qu'il disait. Jeune, il s'occupait de ses cousins : rien n'était facile, ranger leurs affaires, leurs pleurs, les changer. Un bébé c'est une consommation à plein temps. C'était une garderie constante jusqu'à l'âge adulte même plus.

Ses commentaires qu'il avait entendu comme « ça serait bien d'avoir un enfant parce que ça serait cool ». Le monde à l'envers. Les enfants pour eux étaient des jouets comme pour beaucoup de chose. Un enfant ça te réveille la nuit, le matin à n'importe quelle heure. C'était quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'autonomie. Un enfant était dépendant de l'autre. Il revient à lui lorsqu'il sentit Kanda bouger et ouvrir les yeux doucement.

\- Salut, dit Allen doucement en le regardant.

\- Salut, dit Kanda. Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée. Il lécha ses lèvres. Sa gorge était sèche. Allen le remarqua et lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il avait préparé pour cette occasion.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je me retrouve ici ? Allen !

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Kanda essayait de se souvenirs tant bien que mal.

\- On était dans le salon

\- oui...

\- Puis tu es allé ouvrir la porte et comme tu prenais ton temps et que tu criais, je suis allé voir. Je me souviens plus à partir de là c'est le noir complet.

\- Je vois, dit Allen en mordant sa lèvre inférieur nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

\- Je te connais quand tu mords la lèvre c'est que tu me mens. Dis-moi qu'on en finisse.

\- Kanda. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. Le docteur m'a formellement interdit de te causer du stress.

\- Il est venu ?

\- Oui, tu t'es évanoui. Tu as eu un gros choc. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, - dit Allen les larmes aux yeux, - ta respiration était trop lente, j'ai appelé tout de suite le docteur. J'étais tellement paniqué et à cause de cet homme, je l'ai appelé au lieu des pompiers.

\- Je vois... qui ?

\- Qui? Quoi ?

\- L'homme.

\- Ah, ton évanouissement a été causé par ton... père. Allen regarda la réaction de son amant qui ne tarda pas à venir. Son visage était devenu livide, il pouvait voir sa colère, sa douleur dans ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas du lui dire ça mais, tôt ou tard, il allait se souvenir. Allen vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il monta sur le lit et vint prendre Kanda dans ses bras. Son amour vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Son corps tremblait. Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras en embrassant son front. Il faisait tout son possible pour le calmer. Au bout d'une demie-heure son homme se calma. Il pouvait soupirer.

La chambre était dans le noir complet. À travers la fenêtre la lumière passait. Allen regardait le bazar qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de ranger. Tout ses événements avait chamboulé leur vie. Et l'arrivée de cet homme était de trop.

\- J'aurais aimé que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemars.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment il a pu me trouver ? J'ai tout fait depuis qu'il a quitté ma mère. Donc elle aussi pourra me trouver non ? Je ne veux pas les voir, c'est trop Allen. Ils m'ont empoisonné ma vie depuis l'enfance, je ne veux plus de ça.

Allen était perdu. Comment consoler son amant qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ? Comment consoler une personne qui souffrait de l'intérieur ? Ses démons à lui n'étaient pas encore partis mais il avait trouvé en la personne de Mana quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il s'était confié à lui. Il devait faire de même. Aider Kanda à aller de l'avant. Son amant lui avait dit beaucoup de choses mais surtout pas l'important. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche pour pouvoir le consoler. Il savait que dire à une personne ce que tu penses était la seule solution pour retirer un poids de la conscience si tu n'es pas résistant.

Trouver la personne à qui confier était une autre manche. Les gens d'aujourd'hui étaient difficiles à faire confiance même la personne qui était proche de vous. Mais il était là pour Kanda maintenant, il fallait le faire dire ces mots, que son amant refusait catégoriquement de penser.

\- Kanda, chut... calme toi chéri. Je suis là, dit-il en caressant son dos.

\- Il ne va pas me lâcher. Son regard d'hier en disait long'' en disant ça, il frissonna.

\- Kanda qu''est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Allen, il voulait le voir dires ses mots.

\- Rien.

\- Tu as peur de lui plus que de ta mère. Tu m'as parlé beaucoup de ta mère, de ce qu'elle te faisait mais pas beaucoup de ton père. Tu m'avais juste dit ce jour-là « il a trouvé en moi ce qu'il recherchait » un peu près.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, dit Kanda calmement.

\- Je sais. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu les détestes à des degrés différents.

\- Non, je les détestes tout autant. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait est impardonnable.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que ton père a fait ?

\- Je ne veux pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dégueulasse et honteux.

\- Je veux le savoir. Je ne vais pas te juger. Ce n'est pas de ta faute en aucune manière.

\- Je n'ai pas le courage.

\- Je t'en pris. Je veux pouvoir t'aider à sortir ce que tu as gardé depuis petit. Je veux pouvoir te soulager.

\- Tu le sais.

\- Oui depuis ses mots anodins. Parler te soulagera.

\- Mmm, dit Kanda nerveusement, - et tu m'aimes toujours !

\- Bien sûr, rien en toi ne me dégoûte. Tu es précieux pour moi. Tu es tout pour moi depuis notre première rencontre. Ça a commencé lorsque Lavi me parlait de toi et ce jour-là lorsque je t'ai vu dans la cuisine, je voulais être avec toi tout simplement Kanda. Tu te rends compte que je t'aimais avant même de te voir. Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu as vécu à cause de cet homme.

\- Ce n'est pas facile... dit Kanda en le regardant. Allen voyait la honte dans son regard. Pourquoi la honte, ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet homme avait décidé de faire ça avec lui. Son fiancé n'avait rien demandé.

\- Je suis là pour te soutenir comme jamais.

\- Je sais.

\- Vas-y.

Kanda mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant d'entamer ce qui a causé du dégât dans sa vie. Ses peines, ses malheurs, ses dégoûts et autres.

\- Jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans. J'avais vécu le paradis sur Terre. J'étais un enfant calme et sérieux même si parfois j'étais un peu turbulent comme n'importe quel autre enfant. C'est à peu près tout ce qui me reste de cette période joyeuse. C'était certainement dû à la banalité de cette partie de ma vie qu'il a commencé à faire ses choses. Même aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça. Je n'étais qu'un enfant en quoi est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour l'inciter à faire ça ?.

Son amant tremblait mais il ne pouvait pas encore l'aider. Il l'a juste serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter et qu'il puisse parler de cette période.

\- Tout à commencer lorsque ma mère partait travailler et que mon père allait me prendre à l'école. Je trouvais dans ses gestes rien de anormal. Puis un jour, j'ai senti ses gestes devenir plus présents plus insistants. C'était gênant. À cette époque je pensais qu'il ne faisait pas exprès. Ce que je pouvais être bête. Tout était calculé à la minute près.

Ses larmes commençaient à couler mais il voulait continuer. Il voulait faire sortir cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Une nuit alors que madame dormait, il était venu dans ma chambre. J'étais en train de dormir. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était là. Je le regardais confus. J'étais perdu, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre, je lui ai même demandé. Il n'a rien dit, c'est là que j'ai senti quelque chose bouger en moi. C'est cette chose qui m'a réveillé. Une douleur atroce. J'allais crier et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ce connard, il a mis sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Il n'était pas bête. J'aurais aimé, ce jour-là être mort. Je ne savais qu'il était manipulateur à ce point. Son visage j'aurais aimé oublier, ne jamais me souvenir.

Sa voix se bloqua, ses larmes continuaient à tomber. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Ses yeux le piquaient. Ses larmes empêchaient de voir son amant, il le voyait trouble heureusement. Il ne voulait pas affronter le visage d'Allen maintenant. Pas encore.

\- Il prenait plaisir sur le corps de son enfant. C'était tellement terrible cette nuit-là. Son visage, il était en extase. Comment il a pu faire ça ? … avec son fils. C'était inhumain. Tu sais aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi ma mère me détestait. Depuis ma naissance, elle ne s'occupait pas de moi, c'était toujours mon père. Le sentiment que je ressentais lorsque j'étais en sa présence, c'était du rejet. Je le ressentais amèrement. C'est ironique ah. Elle était jalouse de moi. Comment elle pouvait être jalouse de moi ? C'était insensé, j'étais son fils chair de sa chair. Je lui ressemblais plus qu'à mon père. Tout le monde disait ça. Et puis avec le temps, je me suis fait. Cette nuit-là, c'était elle que j'ai vu. Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'avais demandé de l'aide intérieurement pour que quelqu'un me sorte de là. Elle était venu mais ne m'a pas aidé. Et tu sais comment je le sais.

Allen ne savait quoi dire mais juste hocha la tête.

\- Un jour, elle m'avait crié dessus parce que j'avais fait une bêtise de rien du tout alors que j'avais huit ans, cet homme était déjà parti de la maison. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, que c'était de ma faute s'il me préférait à elle. Ce jour-là aussi, je me suis senti honteux que, peut être, non sûrement, qu'elle avait raison. Je l'avais cru en plus. Elle qui ne m'a regardé qu'une seule fois et qui m'a rejeté depuis que je suis né.

Kanda commença à rire.

\- Kanda.

\- Non il faut que je continue.

Il se calma. Son rire était son désespoir qu'Allen devait supporter.

\- Alors que cet homme prenait son pied, le gamin que j'étais, regardait la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère était là en me regardant avec colère. Quelle belle femme pas vrai. Laisser « son fils » se faire prendre comme ça par cet homme. Il m'a v...vi...violé. Enfin je le dis. Oui cet homme m'a violé sans aucun remord jour après jour. Pendant trois ans il ne faisait que ça. À mes yeux c'était un monstre, un être sans âme, sans cœur qui prenait sans demander.

Il posa une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur son ventre pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se stresser mais ce qu'il racontait était beaucoup trop. Son amour faisait tout pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Pour leur bien à eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Ils ne m'auraient pas cru. Alors j'ai vécu avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Tu sais, cet homme et cet femme m'ont mis dans la tête que personne ne pouvait me croire. Et tu vois le résultat, j'étais près à me tuer pour ne pas avoir cet enfant. Parce que dans mon fort intérieur, je n'en suis pas capable. Cet homme a commencé et cette femme a fini le travail. Promets-moi de me protéger contre cet homme et cette femme. Je sais que je ne suis pas capable d'être fort lorsqu'ils sont en ma présence.

\- Bien sûr, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Il faut que j'appelle la police. Il faut que cette affaire soit réglé Kanda. Dit Allen en embrassant ses lèvres. Il effaça ses larmes et le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est trop tard.

\- Non rien n'est trop tard. Je ne veux pas que cet homme rode lorsque je ne suis pas avec toi, tu m'entends.

\- Tu es avec moi c'est tout ce qui compte. S'il le faut, on le fera. Mais lorsque je serais près et pas après l'accouchement. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je suis incapable pour le moment de gérer ça.

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Kanda, où est Daisy ? Demanda Allen alors qu'il préparait à manger pour la route.

\- Euh... dans le salon, je crois.

\- Kanda ! Dit Allen amusé.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Mes jambes me font mal, elles sont lourdes. Tu as oublié qui est enceint ici.

\- Ok ok ok, je vais la chercher, dit-il amusé par cette situation. Kanda était resté assis à attendre lorsqu'il vit son amour venir accompagné de Daisy dans ses bras. Elle était blottit contre lui. Allen lui passa Daisy qu'il mit sur son ventre qui était rebondit comme pas possible. Il n'avait pas encore fait de crise sur son poids. Tout allait bien.

Kanda aimait avoir cette sensation lorsque Daisy était sur son ventre. C'était chaud et doux. Il aimait le faire tous les jours. Allen trouvait tout ça mignon comme tout. Il finissait de préparer ce qu'ils allaient emporter.

Allen mit Daisy dans sa cage et la mit à l'arrière attacher comme un enfant. Kanda était assis derrière, il voulait surveiller son lapin. Il mit sa ceinture. Allen démarra la voiture. C'était la première fois que son amant se mettait à l'arrière. Depuis qu'ils se sont connus Kanda refusait catégoriquement à aucune façon de s'asseoir à l'arrière. Allen avait compris qu'il avait surtout peur mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Ils déposèrent Daisy chez Lenalee et Lavi. Les enfants étaient contents.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Donc Kanda qu'est-ce qu'il faut acheter. Demanda Allen en regardant dans les rayons de bébé. Ils étaient dans un grand super marché.

\- Lenalee m'a conseillé de prendre : 6 biberons de taille moyenne avec les tétines 1er âge, 1 chauffe-biberon, 1 égouttoir à biberons, 1 boîte de lait infantile 1er âge, de l'eau adaptée aux nourrissons, 1 goupillon et 5 bavoirs.

\- Comment tu as retenu tout ça ?

\- C'est facile.

\- Si tu le dis.

Ils marchaient jusqu'à trouver se qu'ils cherchaient.

\- On prend quelle couleur Kanda ?

\- Blanc et bleu ? Je trouve que c'est beau.

\- Pas rose, ajouta Allen en rigolant à l'intérieur.

\- Parce qu'elle est une fille. Elle décidera plus tard ce qu'elle veut porter comme couleur. Pour l'instant je veux la faire baigner dans chaque couleur qui peut exister dans ce monde sans tomber dans les stéréotype du genre : bleu pour les garçons et rose pour les filles. C'est tellement grotesque et dégradant. Je ne veux pas l'influencer. Elle doit faire ses propres choix.

Allen vint l'entourer de ses bras et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais combien je t'aime Kanda

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Alors,'' dit-il en le lâchant, - on a tout pour nourrir le bébé. Il nous faut quoi ensuite.

\- Il nous faut une poussette et d'autres choses pour elle.

Ils continuaient à acheter. Des vêtements, des produits pour la toilette. Ils s'amusaient même si parfois Kanda piquait de temps en temps une crise. Allen cherchait Kanda comme jamais. Il s'amusait comme un fou même si ça le fatiguait de faire beaucoup de tours pour chercher ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Kanda n'avait même pas compter combien de fois, il avait giflé son homme. Il le cherchait, ça se voyait comme au bout du nez.

Allen s'arrêta de le chercher. Il en avait marre d'avoir les joues rouges. Et c'était très douloureux mais il savait qu'il avait cherché ça. Les gens les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. C'est vrai son comportement en disait long. Il ne s'énervait pas contre Kanda, il souriait même lorsque la gifle lui faisait plus de mal que du bien. Il était un peu maso sur les bords, ce n'était pas grave.

Ils arrivèrent dans la dernière boutique pour chercher et commander le matériel pour la chambre du bébé. Ils ont acheté et demandé de le faire livrer dans leur maison demain à dix heures du matin. Allen voyait des gens qui ne cessaient de regarder Kanda surtout son ventre. Son amant ne se rendait même pas compte. Kanda ne faisait que se plaindre de son dos, de ses pieds, qu'il avait soif faim. Tout quoi.

C'était Allen qui trimbalait tout. Kanda tenait juste quelques sacs pas trop lourds. Ils ont fait plusieurs aller-retour pour les mettre dans la voiture. Kanda demanda à son amour de lui acheter quelque chose à manger, quelque chose de sucré-salé. Il fit de son mieux pour trouver ce que son amant demandait. Au final, il lui acheta une salade aux fraises et à l'avocat qui fit le bonheur de Kanda. Il acheta de l'eau aussi et pour le dessert une salade aux fruits. Il commanda pour lui aussi.

\- Tu es un ange, dit Kanda.

Allen le regarda amuser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me supporte.

\- Depuis toujours.

Il esquiva un coup-de-poings de son amant.

\- Et toi, tu es pire qu'un enfant. C'est moi qui doit te supporter, dit Kanda en boudant. Il trouvait ça trop mignon.

\- Je rigole Kanda pour moi tu es parfait comme tu es.

Il vit son amoureux rougir.

\- Et c'est la vérité, termina Allen tout simplement en prenant sa main droite. - Je t'aime

Il pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Leurs langues se mélangèrent pour ne faire qu'une. Kanda passa sa main gauche sur ses cheveux qu'il aimaient beaucoup. Ils se séparèrent.

\- On rentre, dit Kanda.

\- Oui sinon dans quelques minutes tu me tueras.

\- Tu n'as pas tort là dessus. Je suis fatigué.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Allen déchargea les affaires et les mit dans la chambre du futur bébé. Kanda était allé dans la cuisine pour aller boire de l'eau. Demain, ils pourront commencer à ranger les affaires de leur enfants. Il trouva Allen allonger sur leur lit.

\- Tiens je t'ai ramené de l'eau.

\- Merci, dit Allen qui avait envie de boire.

\- Demain on commence à ranger sa chambre.

\- Oui, de toute façon c'est samedi. Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai besoin de vacances. Je vais donner à mon second le siège pendant un an.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé.

\- Oui, je ne veux plus te voir fâcher.

\- C'est lui qui va être content.

\- Ah oui, depuis le temps qu'il me demandait de faire ça.

\- Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre.

\- Link.

\- Oui, qui d'autre ?!

\- Il est bizarre mais il sait faire les choses lorsqu'on a besoin de lui.

\- C'est vrai et puis vous avez construit cette compagnie à deux.

Kanda vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Allen lui laissa une place lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver dans la chambre.

\- Il faut que je me lève. Je vais chercher Daisy.

Allen fit ce qu'il disait mais embrassa tout de même Kanda sur les lèvres avant de mettre ses chaussures.

\- Ils vont sortir voir leurs parents dit Kanda.

\- Oui, au moins ils sont gentils de la garder.

\- Oui, les enfants étaient contents.

\- Je ferme la porte à clé pour être sûr.

\- ça va ? Demanda Kanda inquiet.

\- Non, tout peut arriver avec cet homme.

\- Ok, moi je vais faire une petite sieste.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, dit Allen avant de courir pour ne pas recevoir l'oreiller.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Alors, comment se sont passées les courses, dit Lenalee assise sur le canapé. Lavi était occupé à faire à manger.

\- Tout c'est bien passé.

\- Allen enlève se sourire malicieux, dit Lenalee amusée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ferais semblant de te croire.

\- C'est vrai en plus. En tout cas merci d'avoir garder Daisy pour nous.

\- C'était un vrai plaisir et en plus les enfants l'adorent. Ils nous ont demandé d'en acheter un. Mais pour le moment c'est impossible.

\- Je vois,'' sourit doucement Allen avant de se lever, - il faut que j'y aille.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour manger avec nous.

\- Non merci, on a déjà marché et en plus ajoutée que Kanda ne serait pas du content si j'arrive en retard, il va me tuer.

\- Oh il peut attendre, dit Lenalee tendrement.

\- Tu veux qu'il me tue ou quoi?!

\- J'avoue, Dit Lenalee en le prenant dans ses bras, - passe à ton amoureux le bonjour pour moi.

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le matin à dix heures leurs matériels étaient livrés. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner avant d'entamer la construction de la chambre de leur fille. Allen construisait le berceau et tout ce qui était lourd. Kanda pliait les vêtements. Le mur n'avait pas besoin d'être repeint, il avait une jolie couleur gris cendré qui allait parfaitement. Pour accentuer la chambre Kanda avait acheté des autocollants ronds de couleur blanc. Le berceau était aussi blanc, il avait même acheté un petit canapé gris clair.

Ils avaient passé toute la matinée ainsi que l'après-midi à ranger la chambre. Ils avaient fait une pause pour manger. Daisy était libérée de sa cage, elle sautait de partout après avoir mangé. Elle était de nature calme et douce comme son prénom. Kanda ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien. La chambre était enfin terminée. C'était facile mais difficile parce que ça prenait trop temps et Allen ne voyait pas le bout. Au moins ils étaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils avait fait.

La chambre était tout gris et blanc avec des touches vert émeraude ainsi que du bleu turquoise. Les taie d'oreiller était blanc rouge. C'était joli. Ils étaient sortis de la chambre avant qu'Allen ne ferme la porte.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Allen.

\- C'est juste joli. Ça fait une atmosphère calme et naturel.

\- Oui c'est ce que je pensais.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La fin du mois approchait, Kanda avait rendez-vous avec le gynécologue dans une heure. Il s'était préparé. Allen l'emmena comme d'habitude. Ils dirent bonjour au gynécologue avant de prendre place. Kanda monta son tee-shirt pour permettre au gynécologue d'avoir une bonne vue sur son ventre.

\- Bon, voyons voir. Elle est en bonne santé. Vous voyez la différence avec les quatre autres mois. Ici,'' il montra sur l'écran, - Votre fille pour la première fois elle est en position fœtale. Aussi, vous allez sentir le bébé bouger et gigoter.

\- Oui, j l'ai senti. C'est bizarre mais intéressant, dit Kanda.

\- Oui, au moins cela ne vous fait pas de mal.

\- Non c'est calme mais je sais qu'à l'avenir. Elle va m'en donner.

\- Eh oui, dit le gynécologue avant de continuer, - donc pour que le bébé se protège, il va avoir une substance grasse qui va protéger son corps. Ça s'appelle le vernix caseosa. Et aussi une chose importante,'' il montra la tête du bébé, - la multiplication des cellules nerveuses est achevée donc le cerveau est totalement constitué. Et ses ongles vont commencer à se former.

Ils écoutaient attentivement.

\- Vous le sentez.

\- Oui, dit Kanda.

\- L'espace disponible se réduit, votre bébé mesure plus de vingt centimètres.

\- C'est incroyable. Elle est encore toute petite, dit Allen avec émotion.

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Dit Kanda c'est quand qu'on choisi le prénom de notre fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais continue à réfléchir.

\- Kanda !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je sais que tu vas te fâcher encore une fois parce que tu ne t'entends pas avec lui.

\- Non je refuse, il ne m'aime pas. Tu l'as vu pas question que ton cousin vienne ici et qu'il me gâche la vie.

\- Kanda je t'en pris. Il vient juste pour deux semaines pour passer le vacances ici. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Même juste pour une seconde, je ne le laisserais pas venir ici ou sinon moi je me casse.

\- Chéri je t'en prie. C'est juste pour deux semaines pas plus. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Oh pour moi oui. Tu es aveugle ou quoi. À chaque fois que tu as le dos tourné, il me fait la misère.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça, je le connais.

\- Alors, on ne parle pas de la même personne. Et pour toute te dire, il a de la chance Neah de t'avoir comme cousin et surtout il a de la chance que tu sois mon petit ami parce que sinon je te jure, j'allais lui mettre une raclée.

\- Kanda, dit Allen plus amusé qu'offusqué, - tu peux faire la paix avec lui pendant deux petites semaines juste pour moi.

Allen utilisa ce que Kanda détestait le plus, les larmes larmoyantes.

\- C'est un coup bas là.

\- Qu'importe.

\- D'accord mais tu dois lui parler. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je suis enceint et je m'énerve vite en ces moments, comme tu vois. Je ne veux pas blesser ton précieux cousin. Dit Kanda ironiquement. Allen était parti dans un fou rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es irrécupérable. Je vais lui parler.

\- Est-ce qu'il le sait pour ma condition ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je ne lui cache rien.

Kanda le regarda bizarrement et soupira:

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis idiot, il n'y a que toi et Neah est mon cousin.

\- ça ne change rien à mon cas. Le cœur désire ce qu'il a envie de désirer qu'importe les liens familiaux.

\- Kanda tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

\- J'annonce juste le sujet à ton avis ! Demanda-t-il. Allen soupira.

\- Chéri, il n'y a que toi qui fait battre mon cœur. Neah est juste mon cousin rien de plus.

\- Ah oui parce que, à chaque fois qu'il venait nous rendre visite, tu passais plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

\- Parce que je ne le vois pas si souvent.

\- Abruti, ne me fait pas croire à autre chose. Et maintenant qu'on relance le sujet. Il y avait aussi une autre personne qui était très proche de toi. Je me souviens même pas de lui mais il était âgé. Dit Kanda en se levant.

Allen eut tout à coup le souvenir de cette personne qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

\- Moi je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas envie de lever la voix avec toi. Ça ne serre à rien. Et n'oublie pas Allen Walker si tu venais à briser mon cœur, tu te retrouveras dans la tombe. Tu m'entends. Dit Kanda d'une telle froideur qu'Allen frissonna de terreur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant ainsi. Et en plus utiliser son nom complet était étrange.

Kanda était parti. Ce genre de question il a toujours voulu l'éviter avec son amant parce qu'il ne pardonne rien à ses écarts. Mais il n'avait rien fait qui justifiait cette méfiance. Il se calma pour rejoindre son amoureux. Est-ce qu'il a donné l'impression qu'il le trompait ? Mais il savait de quelle période Kanda parler.

\- Oh misère, Kanda je ne t'ai jamais trompé, dit Allen pour lui-même. Il frissonna, un bien joli mensonge qu'il racontait. Certes il avait dérapé une seule fois en embrassant un garçon et c'était justifiable. Il était bourré mais rien ne justifiait ça. Heureusement qu'il avait su arrêter ça avant qu'ils couchent ensemble.

Mais pour un baiser Kanda lui pardonnerais mais en sachant ce qu'il a enduré, il pourrait bien faire pire. La menace de son amant s'était encré en lui. Kanda était capable de faire ce qu'il a annoncé. Il se rappelait lorsqu'ils avaient 17 ans. Il avait passé par la mort. Ce jour-là, son homme était très en colère contre lui à cause d'une fille qu'il ne faisait que du rentre dedans sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La pauvre fille, elle était traumatisé par Kanda. Allen avait oublié de lui dire qu'il était en couple. Il n'y avait que lui pour oublier. Et puis, il ne se rendait pas compte que la fille lui faisait du « charme » selon son petit ami.

Ce jour-là, un vendredi, l'a marqué à tout jamais. Kanda et lui s'étaient battus comme des animaux. Cette dispute aurait du l'achever. Dans leur bagarre, il y avait eu des verres brisés, balancés par terre et lorsqu'il était tombé, un bout de verre lui avait entaillé le cou et son dos. C'était le plus dangereux. Un bout de verre était rentré en lui. Heureusement qu'il avait eu de la chance selon le médecin. Alors que son amoureux était couvert de blessures. Son visage était enflé et ses lèvres en sang. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir dans sa main plein de cheveux bruns. Ses poignets aussi étaient rouge sang. En faite ils étaient pitoyable rien d'autre.

Ce souvenir était douloureux pour Allen parce qu'il avait promit à Kanda de ne jamais le battre. Il avait rompu cette promesse. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'importe, Allen fera le nécessaire pour ne pas le toucher violemment. C'était ça qui avait déclenché les mauvais souvenirs de son amant et qu'il lui avait tout raconté à par le viol. Il allait rejoindre Kanda mais la porte était fermé à clé. Ça voulait dire : va dormir dans le salon. Il soupira et partit chercher une couverture et un oreiller dans le grand placard. Il fit son lit et s'allongea. Tout ça à cause de son cousin. Ça promettait dans les deux semaines qui allait venir. Il s'endormit ainsi.

À suivre

* * *

Un commentaire est toujours apprécié.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne lecture

Beta:oui

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

sixième mois de grossesse

Allen était allé chercher Neah à l'aéroport. Kanda était resté à la maison. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller le chercher. La mauvaise foi, dont il faisait preuve, était tellement grande qu'Allen laissa passer. Il était parti seul, il ne voulait pas encore dormir sur canapé. Il attendait depuis un quart d'heure. L'avion qui devait ramener Neah était en retard. Il était assis sur une chaise en train de boire un café. Il soupira, ses derniers moments ont été pleins de rebondissements. Il était plus fier de l'évolution de son amant. Il avait accepté enfin l'enfant. Même s'il gardait encore quelques cicatrices de son enfance.

Il regardait un peu partout. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une personne qu'il connaissait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il l'appela par son nom. La personne en question se retourna et vit Allen. Il était carrément surpris.

\- Allen, dit cette personne joyeux.

\- Johnny, ça fait longtemps.

Johnny vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- ça tu l'as dit mon gars.

\- Comment tu vas ? Dit Allen en s'asseyant suivi de son ami.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Et Kanda ?

\- Il va bien. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Ah une longue histoire.. Je ne sais pas si tu as le temps.

\- J'ai suffisamment le temps. L'avion de mon cousin est en retard.

\- Neah, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'espère le voir avant que je ne parte.

\- Je l'espère aussi alors tu pars où sans indiscrétion.

\- Bah voyons Allen avec toi rien n'est discret. On te connaît.

Allen sourit à ses phrases.

\- Alors, je pars en Amérique précisément en Canada. J'ai envie de connaître un peu l'autre continent.

\- Tu pars seul, dit Allen pour le tester.

\- Oui, hélas je n'ai pas encore trouver quelqu'un pour partager mes aventures mais toi depuis l'université, tu l'as trouvé.

\- Heureusement parce que j'en suis sûr j'allais continuer à chercher.

\- Tu as de la chance, dit Johnny un peu triste.

\- Arrête d'être malheureux, j'en suis sûr que tu vas la trouver. Ais un peu de patience, d'accord ?

Johnny hocha la tête, Allen lui proposa de prendre quelque chose qu'il accepta par politesse.

\- Ton avion part dans combien de temps? Demanda Allen.

\- Dans une heure.

Allen entendit son téléphone sonner. Il prit son portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il regarda qui l'appelait, il frissonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est juste que j'ai oublié d'appeler mon chéri pour lui dire que l'avion aurait du retard.

\- Oh là tu sais que ses deux-là sont comme chien et chat.

\- Moi qui pensait qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

\- Tu étais trop subjugué par ton Kanda que tu ne voyais même pas leurs querelles, dit Johnny plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Je te laisse deux secondes, je reviens.

\- Ok pas de problème.

Allen se leva et marcha un peu, il répondit à la sixième sonnerie.

\- Salut Kanda, dit Allen tout simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend aussi longtemps ? Tu as décidé de me quitter ? Dit Kanda un peu énervé.

\- Mais non, répondit il tranquillement, - c'est juste que l'avion a pris un peu de retard. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Allen était patient avec son amant et ses hormones. Kanda voyait une menace à chaque coin de rue. Allen ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer son amour. Les « je t'aime » ne marchaient plus. Il savait que son petit ami se sentait menacer par n'importe quelle personne qui venait le voir, lui parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé tout de suite ?

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Tu as oublié. Tu te fiches de moi ? Je me suis inquiété et toi tu as juste oublié.

\- Kanda, dit Allen avec lassitude, - je suis désolé ok...

Allen n'entendait plus la voix de son fiancé.

\- Kanda tu es là ? dit Allen un peu plus inquiet, son amant aller le tuer un de ses jours.

\- Oui, bon je vais te laisser. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché hein ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien, aller bye.

\- K...Kanda, dit-il mais le téléphone fut coupé. Il avait juste envie de crier. Il fit une forte pression sur son portable. Kanda l'énervait trop. Tout ça à cause de son cousin. Il se calma avant d'aller rejoindre Johnny. Il mit le sourire que son amoureux détestait. Un sourire de façade.

\- ça va ?

\- oui, ce n'est rien. Bon il manque que dix minutes avant que l'avion se pose.

\- Oui, je vais pouvoir lui dire bonjour.

\- oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Neah, cria Allen en prenant son cousin dans ses bras.

\- Allen, je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi,'' il sourit en le regardant, - Neah regarde qui est là.

\- Oh mon dieu Johnny ça fait si longtemps.

\- Tu peux le dire,'' avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aide avec les valises, dit Allen avant de prendre un, - Excuse-moi Johnny, on doit y aller. Je dois rejoindre Kanda.

\- Oui.

\- Bon voyage.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de voir les deux partir. Il connaissait un secret qu'il devrait garder jusqu'à sa mort. Il comprenait Kanda tout simplement. Son ami ne voyait vraiment rien du tout.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen se gara en face de la maison. Il sortit suivi de son cousin. Il l'aida à transporter ses valises. Avant de rentrer, Allen lui parla.

\- Neah, tu m'as promis de te tenir. Je ne veux pas de bagarre entre vous. Vous êtes des adultes surtout toi. Kanda n'a plus de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas cousin, je vais gérer.

\- Je l'espère pour toi.

Allen ouvrit la porte. Il trouva Daisy poster devant la porte.

\- Salut ma belle, dit Allen avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin puis la reposa par terre doucement. Elle était parti rejoindre son amoureux.

\- Tiens je ne savais pas que tu avais un lapin.

\- Oui, on l'a acheté. Kanda en avait envie.

\- Tu lui passes toujours ses caprices.

\- Neah ne commence surtout pas, tu m'entends, dit Allen dans un ton de reproche.

\- Oui chef, dit-il en souriant.

\- Kanda où est tu ? Dit Allen en fermant la porte.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

\- Bon heureusement, qu'il n'est plus fâché, dit-il avant de se retourner pour voir Neah en train de s'asseoir.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Oh rien...

Kanda était arrivé. Allen le trouvait super mignon comme ça. Ses cheveux en batailles, ses joues pleines de chocolat. Son corps bougea tout seul. Il prit Kanda dans ses bras et vint lécher ses joues. Kanda essaya de le pousser mais en vain.

\- Tu es a croqué, dit Allen avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, - tu faisais quoi ?

\- Un gâteau mais j'ai tout mangé le chocolat, j'en avais tellement envie. Il n'y en a plus. Il faut que tu ailles acheter.

\- Ok patron, maintenant ?!

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de faire mon gâteau. Prends celui au caramel cette fois, il chuchota plus doucement, - et emmène ton cousin, je ne veux pas de lui ici quand je suis seul.

\- Pas de problème, Allen le lâcha et parla à Neah, - Tu viens avec moi Neah.

\- Où ?

\- On va acheter du chocolat, c'est tout près.

\- Ok pas de problème.

Neah passa devant Kanda en le regardant de bas en haut.

\- La grossesse te réussit.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là, dit Kanda sur la défensif.

\- C'est juste un compliment.

Kanda ne lui a même pas répondu qu'il était parti vers la cuisine.

\- Allen mon cousin adoré, tu vois je fais des efforts mais pas ton cher amoureux, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Neah, c'est tout ce que mon amoureux peut faire pour le moment et tu as de la chance. Aller vient, on y va.

Il hocha et ils étaient partis.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tu prends celui-là ? demanda Neah.

\- Oui,

\- Tu es venu juste pour ça ?

Allen soupira, son cousin n'allait pas commencer.

\- Neah.

\- Je fais juste une constatation. J'ai l'impression que tu es son esclave.

\- Neah ça suffit, dit Allen énervé.

Son cousin baissa la tête peut-être de honte. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras .

\- Neah, tu me rends pas la tache facile. Tu peux être mon cousin mais Kanda est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Écoute, je suis désolé de m'énerver contre toi mais tu l'as cherché et tu le sais.

\- Désolé c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal...

\- A quoi ?!

Neah monta la tête pour voir son cousin. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, dit-il sa voix était enrouée et brisée mais Allen ne s'en aperçut pas.

\- Oui, il est tout pour moi.

Il le lâcha, il acheta le chocolat et ils étaient partis. Il trouvait cette atmosphère trop pesante. Allen ne savait pas pourquoi son cousin se comportait comme ça. Ni avec lui ni avec son amant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient assis tous sur le canapé. Allen tenait Kanda dans ses bras qui s'était assoupis. Lui et son cousin regardait un film d'action. Cela faisait deux jours que Neah vivait avec eux. Il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre. Ils se comportaient comme des adultes. Neah lui proposa de l'aider à transporter Kanda qui était devenu lourd au fil des mois.

Ils le posèrent sur le lit, Allen embrassa son front et ils repartirent dans le salon. Daisy était à côté du canapé sur le sol entrain de manger. Ils continuèrent de regarder le film. Au bout de dix minutes c'était Allen qui s'était assoupi. Sa tête était posée sur le bord du canapé, ses jambes croisées et sa main gauche sur son ventre et sa main droite derrière sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment une position confortable mais c'était mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Neah resta seul à regarder le film. Il s'ennuyait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas fait des projets. Il devait attendre qu'Allen se réveille pour sortir parce qu'il aimait sortir avec lui. Mais avec son amoureux, ça allait être difficile. Son cousin affectionnait trop Kanda à son goût. C'était comme s'il l'avait mis sur un piédestal que personne ne pouvait le toucher sauf lui bien sûr. Pour tout dire la vérité, il le détestait pour avoir eu le cœur de son cousin.

Il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, que ce genre de sentiment était mal vu par la société mais depuis qu'il était petit, son cœur ne battait que pour son cousin. C'était très difficile de le voir embrasser Kanda. À chaque fois, il sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Neah ne savait pas comment il pouvait vivre ainsi. C'était ça qui le poussait à vivre ailleurs, loin de son cousin mais de temps en temps, il aimait lui rendre visite lorsque c'était trop dur à supporter.

C'était une vrai torture de ne pas voir le sourire de son cousin. Il était certain qu'il avait fait le bon choix de s'éloigner d'Allen. Mais c'était une torture de venir ici et les voir s'embrasser et se coucher dans le même lit. En plus maintenant que Kanda était enceint c'était impossible de les séparer. Il y a longtemps, il avait essayé mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais au moins il avait essayé.

C'était son unique chance de goûter aux lèvres d'Allen. De son cousin adoré. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait s'en vouloir toute sa vie. Juste une fois, il voulait une fois dans vie goûter ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers le visage de son cousin. Allen respirait calmement, son torse montait et descendait doucement. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de son cousin. Elles étaient douces comme il l'avait imaginé tant de fois. C'était juste une bouche touchant une autre. Il voulait approfondir ce baiser. Allen avait légèrement la bouche ouverte, sa langue s'introduisit pour chercher la sienne.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé. Son cousin avait un goût exquis. Ses lèvres étaient le paradis. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Allen bouger. Il entendit « Kanda » qu'Allen gémit. Il se leva précipitamment. Même s'il embrassait son cousin, celui-ci ne pensait qu'à son amant. C'était vraiment pitoyable, non c'était lui. Il ne devait pas espérer quelque chose de son cousin. Il prit un moment pour respirer avant de sortir pour s'aérer son esprit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Neah était revenu et trouva Allen assis sur le canapé. Il rougit en voyant son cousin le regarder.

\- ça va Neah ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tes joues sont rouges, tu es malade ?

\- Non ça va passer...

\- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

\- Oui.

\- ça va alors, tu viens manger. On t'attendait.

\- On...

\- Oui même Kanda, dit Allen en souriant.

Ils trouvèrent Kanda dans la cuisine. Allen vint l'aider avant d'entamer la nourriture. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils ont passé un bon moment. Kanda et Neah ne se sont pas disputés de toute la soirée. C'était un miracle pour Allen. Eux qui se voyaient et qui se fusillaient des yeux à tout bout de champ. Il aimait ce genre d'ambiance. Ils se sont dit bonne nuit avant d'aller dormir.

Il aimait vraiment ce genre de caprice comme disait son cousin. Kanda lui demanda de le déshabiller. Il enleva son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Kanda aimait mettre ses chaussettes même s'il faisait chaud. Il enleva son tee shirt délicatement en le soulevant jusqu'à sa tête. Lorsqu'il le retira les cheveux de son amant tombèrent comme une cascade d'eau. Il en profita pour embrasser son épaule droit. Allen allongea Kanda doucement sur le lit avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il embrassa son torse, son ventre. Il était resté plusieurs secondes avant de descendre jusqu'à son entre jambe.

Neah de son côté n'était pas parti dormir mais attendait le feu vert pour voir en quoi Kanda était meilleur que lui. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il était bête d'avoir voulu regarder. Allen lui faisait l'amour comme jamais. C'était l'amour à premier vue. Il était perdu et seul.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Une semaine c'était passé. Mais les problèmes était toujours là. Neah ne supportait plus vraiment d'être dans cette maison. Il voulait écourter son séjour mais à chaque fois que son cousin lui souriait, il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire. Alors, il se taisait et puis c'était lui qui avait voulu venir ici. Neah devait maintenant endurer son séjour même s'il passait de bons moments avec Allen.

Allen depuis une semaine trouver son cousin bizarre. Son cousin était toujours triste. Il lui avait même demandé mais Neah avait nié tout en bloc. Allen s'était même demandé si c'était de sa faute. Il se rappelait du visage de son cousin, c'était tellement drôle. Il fallait le faire, d'habitude il pouvait lire en son cousin comme dans un livre ouvert mais depuis plusieurs années c'était impossible. Il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais il laissait couler parce que chacun a droit à son secret.

Neah était en train de l'aider à arroser les plantes dans leur jardin. Même si le temps n'était pas très chaud, ils faisaient avec. Le mois de novembre ne faisait ni très chaud ni très froid. C'était la seule saison que son amant aimait. Les feuilles des arbres tombaient en faisant comme un lit de couleur orange-rouge très beau. C'était rapide pour arroser, il y en avait que quelques uns. Tout était en train hiberner. C'était toujours beau de voir ça. De là où il était, il voyait son amoureux assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin. Kanda aimait vraiment cette saison.

Ils avaient fini d'arroser les plantes. Ils s'assirent au sol. De là où était Kanda, il ne pouvait plus les voir. Les fleurs les cachaient, ils étaient enfoncés. Il pouvait voir que la tignasse d'Allen et de Neah. Au moins il avait un visuel. Peut-être qu'il était paranoïaque mais il le surveillait. Il ne faisait pas confiance en son ledit cousin. Même un aveugle voyait qu'il aimait. Kanda soupira, son petit ami était un cas à part. Il était vraiment aveugle.

Neah parlait à son cousin de sa vie à Rome. Ça faisait quatre années qu'il s'était installé en Italie. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un petit ami. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Allen l'en empêchait. Allen parla un peu de sa vie ici. Ils ne se parlaient plus comme avant. Soit il appelait une ou deux fois dans le mois et parfois même il oubliait. Kanda était toujours dans ses pensées, il s'excusait souvent auprès de son cousin. Allen proposa de rentrer, il commençait à faire un peu froid.

Neah se mit debout et vint aider son cousin. Il prit sa main, il le tira en avant légèrement. Allen était quasi debout mais au dernier moment, il glissa, il entraîna son cousin avec lui. Il se trouva allonger par terre et Neah en dessous de lui. Il rigola de sa bêtise et voulu demander pardon mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Neah son cousin venait de l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est en ce moment qu'il se maudissait de ne pas avoir écouté Kanda.

Est-ce qu'il avait pris part à ce baiser ? Il ne savait pas. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Ce baiser durait pour lui des heures. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'a pas encore repoussé son cousin. Il espérait quoi que Kanda intervienne et qu'il le tue. En pensant à ça, il repoussa Neah brusquement. Ce baiser ne devait jamais se savoir. Il s'essuya les lèvres en regardant Neah qui avait la tête baissée. Il n'était pas en colère mais il n'était pas content non plus.

\- Neah !

\- Je suis désolé,'' Neah le regarda. Il pleurait, - je ne voulais pas. C'était dans le moment...

Allen mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Il devait vraiment arrêter de faire ça en présence de son amant. C'était comme ça, qu'il voyait qu'il mentait le plus souvent.

\- Tu es mon cousin Neah. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. J'aime Kanda et c'est tout.

\- Je le sais, je voulais juste pour la première fois dans ma vie t'embrasser.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi depuis que nous étions petit, il regarda Neah qui ne dit pas un mot, - ah Neah, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Même si je te l'avais dit, tu penses que tu m'aurais accepter comme petit ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de te le dire. Tu aurais dû me le dire il y a longtemps.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te le dise alors que tu es mon cousin ? C'est mal..

\- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer. Je sais qu'on choisit pas qui aimer et j'en suis désolé.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer aussi, dis-moi.

\- Non idiot, c'est juste que je suis triste pour toi et pour moi. Je te fais souffrir pour rien.

\- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste moi qui doit essayer de construire une nouvelle vie et pour ça je dois couper les ponts avec toi.

\- Je comprends, je ne t'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Oui, à chaque fois que je prends une résolution, tu me téléphones et je cède.

\- Je suis désolé Neah, dit Allen. Il se sentait minable tout d'un coup. Il a causé tant de souffrance chez son cousin si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider alors, il s'effacera.

\- Allen voyons, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je te demande une faveur.

\- Oui.

\- Ne dis pas à Kanda qu'on sait embrasser, dit Allen plus inquiet.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune. Je connais ses colères lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de perdre qui ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kanda devant eux. Ils avaient sursauté aussi, le cœur d'Allen s'emballa vite. Il partit vite le rejoindre en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh on parlait juste des trucs de la vie,'' en disant ça il ne regarda pas son amant.

\- Si tu le dis, Kanda regarda les deux cousins avant de parler, - vous êtes bizarre mais ce n'est pas mes affaires. On doit y aller on va être en retard.

\- Oh oui, le rendez-vous, dit Allen plus soulagé. Kanda ne devrait jamais savoir ce qui c'était passé dans ce jardin.

\- Neah, dit Kanda, celui-ci sursauta, - je ne vais pas te manger, soupira Kanda.

\- Désolé oui...

\- Tu peux garder Daisy si tu ne sors pas.

\- Oui pas de problème.

\- Je t'ai marqué sur un post-it ce que tu dois faire. Il est collé au frigo.

\- Oui.

Ils partirent vers la maison. Allen et Neah ne se regardèrent à aucune fois. Allen ne voulait pas que Kanda puisse se douter de quelque chose.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Votre bébé prend du poids. Les proportions tête-corps telle que vous voyez ici, elle sont plus harmonieuses. Ce mois-ci et le septième mois votre bébé ouvre les yeux et aussi entend pour la première fois votre voix. Sa peau est rouge et plissée. Il a des ongles de pieds et de mains. Regardez sa bouche, ses dents de lait commencent à se recouvrir d'émail. Aussi les cellules sanguines sont sécrétées uniquement par la moelle osseuse. Votre bébé se développe calmement et bien. Il n'y a aucun signe de problème à ce que j'ai pu observer. Pendant le septième mois, tout ce que je viens d'expliquer continuera à se développer.

\- Alors tout va bien ? demanda Allen.

\- Oui, mais il faut faire très attention à cette grossesse. Même si maintenant votre bébé se développe vite il faut toujours faire attention.

Allen et Kanda hochèrent la tête.

\- Combien elle pèse, demanda Kanda curieusement.

\- Oh pour le moment elle pèse 1,4Kg et à la fin du septième mois, elle va peser 1,7 Kg. Un bon poids.

\- C'est rien du tout, dit Allen.

\- Oui mais pour le bébé c'est très bien, ça montre son évolution, il n'est pas en sous poids.

Ils avaient terminé. Le gynécologue leurs demanda de s'asseoir pour fixer un autre rendez-vous.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tu pars ? demanda Allen.

\- Oui, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas tenir une semaine de plus.

\- Neah, dit tristement son cousin.

\- Je suis désolé mais pour mon bien et pour le votre à toi et à Kanda, je dois partir.

\- Je comprends mais... La phrase resta en suspense. Il prit Neah dans ses bras. Kanda n'était pas venu ramener Neah l'aéroport.

\- Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

\- Au revoir Allen.

\- Au revoir Neah.

Il était parti, Allen se sentait triste pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour. Il était inconditionnellement attiré par Kanda. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il l'aimait, il l'adorait. C'était ça l'amour pour lui. Qui sait un jour son cousin trouvera quelqu'un pour partager ses sentiments.

Il rentra chez lui et trouva Kanda endormi sur le canapé. C'était une nouvelle mode mais une mauvaise habitude. Même si le canapé était moelleux, il n'aimait pas le voir dormir ici. Il le prit dans ses bras, Kanda vint tout de suite nicher son visage dans son cou. Il le transporta dans la chambre. Il l'allongea. Son amant pesait son poids mais était toujours aussi magnifique. Depuis six mois, Kanda avait pris sept kilos. Et ça se voyait à ses hanches, à ses joues. Son poids était reparti équilibrement dans son corps. Il regarda le calendrier en passant pour aller dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- Ce que le temps passe vite...

à suivre...

* * *

Un commentaire est toujours apprécié.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne lecture

Beta: oui

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Septième mois de grossesse

Ils revenaient du cinéma. Ils étaient allés voir un film d'horreur du moment. C'était assez sympathique. Le filme durait une heure et trente minutes. C'était un film de suspense et de mystère. C'était ce genre de film qu'Allen préférait et que son amant suivait. Kanda n'avait pas de chance. Lui aimait plus les films fantastiques et de science fiction. Mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Il trouvait le film qu'il venait de voir d'une banalité et surtout que dès le début il savait déjà la fin. S'il disait un seul mot de travers, Kanda savait que lui et son amant allaient discuter du comment et du pourquoi ce film était intéressant.

Ils étaient arrivés à la maison un quart-heure après. Le cinéma n'était pas très loin si le trajet était fait en voiture. Kanda plaignait les gens qui n'en avait pas, ce n'était pas pratique mais tout le monde trouvait toujours une solution. Allen était en train de faire à manger alors que Kanda donnait à manger à Daisy. Après qu'il ait donné à manger à Daisy, il était allé dans la chambre de sa fille pour aérer la chambre. Ça faisait quatre semaines qu'il n'était pas venu ici. C'était toujours son amant qui faisait ça. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait le faire. Lorsqu'il rentra ça sentait le renfermé, c'était logique. Il toussa un peu, l'odeur était forte et lourde.

Il ouvrit les rideaux et ensuite la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais entré pendant un quart d'heure. Il faisait très froid, la neige tombait depuis quatre semaines sans s'arrêter. Le mois de décembre était le mois le plus froid. Il aimait beaucoup ses températures. Il regarda un peu la chambre : c'était une belle décoration qu'ils avaient fait. Cette couleur était magnifique sur le mur:gris-blanc. Il s'assit quelques minutes sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu. Il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs disposés des deux côtés du canapé. Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il éternua. C'était un grand éternuement qui lui fit mal à la tête.

\- Ah, dit-il en touchant sa tête.

\- Tu as attrapé froid, dit Allen. Son épaule gauche s'appuyait sur la porte alors que ses pieds étaient croisés. Son sourire était toujours là.

\- Non, dit Kanda en bâillant. Il posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Kanda tu peux me faire une faveur.

\- Quoi !

\- Sors de cette chambre, tu vas tomber malade avec la fenêtre ouverte. Je vais la fermer plus tard. N'oublie pas que tu peux tomber vite malade, dit Allen dans un ton condescendant..

Kanda ne savait pas quoi dire. Il détestait lorsque son petit ami avait raison. Il l'énervait parfois. Il soupira de résignation. Il se leva en faisant des pressions sur ses mains. Son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. Il faisait cinq à dix pas qu'il était déjà fatigué. Et en plus ajouté à ça, son nez ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Il avait du mal à respirer quelques fois. La grossesse avait ramené beaucoup de choses. Sa peau s'était transformée à partir du sixième mois. Il avait plein de boutons sur ses cuisses et son dos. Il ne trouvait pas ça joli mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son visage était atteint mais moins.

Et le pire sont les vergetures. Ses bras en avaient mais peu. C'était des petites vagues. Il pouvait même les compter. Sur son bras droit, il en avait trois et sur son bras gauche, deux mais très petites. À chaque fois que Kanda regardait ses vergetures, il avait l'impression d'avoir des racines qui s'étaient implantées en lui. Mais surtout c'était son dos. Ses vergetures partaient de ses fesses vers le haut. Là, ça ressemblait vraiment un arbre avec ses rameaux.

Avec ça, il se sentait complexé. Il n'aimait pas trop se déshabiller devant son petit ami. Il se trouvait parfois pas beau. Son corps n'était plus à lui, c'était devenu une couveuse à bébé. Son poids ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Il avait pris du poids régulièrement à chaque mois et il essayait à chaque fois de manger équilibré. C'était plus son amant qui le poussait à manger équilibré parce que si c'était que lui, il n'y aurait que de choses sucrées.

Il passa devant Allen mais son bras fut arrêté. Il regarda son homme.

\- Tu as pris ton sirop contre la toux ?

\- Oui maman, dit Kanda ironiquement.

\- Alors, ça va, dit Allen plus amusé. Sa main vint toucher le ventre de Kanda. C'était un ventre ferme et arrondi. Il se rappelait lorsque que Kanda avait dû acheter d'autres vêtements. Son amant ne rentrait plus dans ses anciens vêtements. À la maison, Kanda aimait beaucoup mettre son pyjamas à toute heure de la journée lorsqu'il ne sortait pas.

Ses vêtements étaient tous en élastique pour son confort. Ses anciens vêtements avaient été stocké dans le dernier tiroir de leur deuxième placard qui était dans le salon. Ses couleurs préférées du moment était des couleurs pastels comme du bleu, du jaune et du orange. Mais ses couleurs lui allaient tellement bien. Kanda lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas objectif parce qu'il était son petit ami. C'était n'importe quoi.

\- Oh elle a bougée, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant son ventre, - regarde Kanda, ses petites mains.

\- Oui.

Allen était comme un enfant. Il souriait en parlant avec sa fille.

\- J'aurais aimé beaucoup qu'elle me réponde.

\- Laisse-la grandir idiot...

\- Hey, dit Allen en soulevant le haut de Kanda pour embrasser son ventre.

\- Arrête, tu sais que je déteste ça.

\- Dit plus tôt que tu es chatouilleux, regarde comment ton ventre se transforme. Tu as la chair de poule.

\- C'est de ta faute, tes lèvres sont froides.

\- Et ton ventre chaud, mon amour.

\- Abruti, laisse-moi m'en aller si tu ne veux pas que je tombe malade.

\- Ok, ok, dit Allen en se levant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient partis vers le centre ville pour aller acheter un arbre de noël et les cadeaux. Ils allaient passés noël avec Lavi et Lenalee comme chaque année. C'était plus joyeux parce que si ce n'était qu'eux ils ne l'auraient pas le faire. Allen n'aimait vraiment pas cette période parce que ça lui rappelait sa famille et que Kanda tout simplement trouvait débile cette fête qui était devenu trop commerciale mais bon il n'avait pas le choix. Ils étaient arrivés.

\- On commence par quoi Kanda, dit Allen en regardant partout. Le centre-ville était décoré. Il y avait plein de guirlandes de couleurs diverses. Et l'arbre de noël au milieu, c'était magnifique. C'était plein de couleur rouge, verte. Mais la couleur qui prédominait le plus c'était la couleur dorée.

\- On cherche les cadeaux puis on cherche l'arbre de noël. Un petit de préférence pour notre maison.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kanda.

Kanda soupira.

\- La dernière fois, tu as ramené un grand arbre non à chaque fois que tu viens seul, tu fais ça. Et à chaque fois, j'ai envie de te tuer.

\- N'importe quoi, dit-il tout doucement.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Rien, dit il plus rapidement.

Kanda le regarda en fronça les sourcils. Ils continuèrent à marcher et à entrer dans les magasins. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Même s'il faisait froid dehors dedans, il faisait chaud. Et quelquefois, sa tête tournait. Kanda ne supportait pas trop ses bruits venant de toute part. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas faire les magasins avec son petit ami. Allen prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers le deuxième étage pour aller voir le cadeau qu'il avait trouvé pour sa petite Sora. Il avait hâte que ça se termine pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Lui aussi, avait trouvé des petits cadeaux pour ses amis et il n'avait pas oublié d'en chercher un pour son amant.

Allen recevait chaque année un double cadeau de la part de son chéri. Comme le 25 était le jour de noël mais aussi son anniversaire, il était aux anges. Kanda savait que son amant aimait beaucoup recevoir des cadeaux. Enfant, il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup. Et ce qu'Allen aimait beaucoup faire en retour c'était de donner. Il avait une association qu'il avait créé depuis trois années. Il aidait les enfants abandonnés par leurs parents. Et lorsqu'il le pouvait, Allen aimait aller leurs rendre visite le jour de noël. Son amant parfois l'accompagnait lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé mais cette année, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y aller.

Les enfants l'adoraient. Ils étaient toujours contents de le voir. Allen faisait tout son possible pour aller leurs rendre visite une fois par mois. C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire. Son travail prenait trop de place et surtout la grossesse de son homme avait chamboulé sa vie. Ils avaient acheté tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, même l'arbre mais un petit. Allen, comme d'habitude, voulait acheter un arbre plus grand mais Kanda ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Les arguments qu'ils avaient employé tous les deux étaient recevables mais comme d'habitude Kanda gagnait et Allen se taisait.

\- On rentre ? dit Kanda.

\- Non pas encore, j'ai envie de me promener avec toi un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On reste à chaque fois chez nous et là, j'ai envie de profiter de toi.

\- Donc à la maison tu ne profites pas de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi sans penser à ce que je vais faire. Je veux mon amoureux. Comprends-moi...

Mais Kanda le comprenait mais il ne savait s'il allait tenir. Son dos lui faisait mal et ses jambes faisaient des siennes.

\- Pour une heure, dit Kanda.

\- Ok pas de problème, viens je vais te montrer un endroit que j'ai découvert.

\- Ok, dit Kanda alors qu'Allen prenait sa main dans la sienne.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Noël approchait à grand pas. Il ne manquait que deux jours. Allen et Kanda était chez les Bookman-Lee pour aider aux préparatifs. Ils faisaient ça chaque année. Allen aimait beaucoup décorer. Lui et Lavi s'étaient trouvés. Alors que Kanda aimait passer plus de temps avec sa meilleur amie en l'aidant à la cuisine. Mais cette année, Lenalee lui avait interdit de toucher quoique se soit. La raison parce qu'il était enceint.

Allen essayait de mettre une guirlande sur le plafond alors que Lavi et ses enfants décoraient l'arbre de noël.

\- Sora ma chérie, tu peux me passer le scotch s'il te plaît.

\- Oui parrain, cria la petite fille en se levant pour lui amener.

\- Merci ma belle.

\- De rien, oh elles sont jolies.

\- C'est vrai, elles ont une jolie couleur.

Allen voyait Sora. Elle était trop mignonne. Ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait quelque chose jolie comme ses frères Ethan et Chang. Ses deux-là avaient des caractères différents. Ethan était quelqu'un de sensible et particulièrement à l'aise pour communiquer avec les autres comme son père. Il était dynamique et enthousiaste. Son frère Chang était quelqu'un de flegmatique qui aime jouir de la vie et laisse volontiers passer le temps. Il était pas pour autant paresseux parce que tout dépendait de l'action dans laquelle il devait s'investir. Et ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. À la différence de son frère et de sa sœur, Chang vivait mal d'être tout seul, il avait toujours besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés et Sora et Ethan l'aidaient.

C'était des enfants épanouis. Ethan ressemblait à sa mère alors que Chang ressemblait à son père. C'était toujours amusant de voir ça. Quand à Sora elle ressemblait à un peu des deux et surtout la couleur prédominant était le roux pour Sora et Ethan avec quelques mèches émeraude alors que Chang était le contraire.

\- Allen tu as fini ? dit Lavi.

\- Oui presque, il faut juste que j'ajoute ça et c'est bon, dit Allen en finissant son travail, - c'est bon.

Il descendait l'escalier tout doucement, il n'avait pas envie de casser quelque chose. Il était parti aider Chang à ranger les affaires qui étaient par terre.

\- Alors, Chang je t'ai pas entendu depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Il vit le gamin rougir.

\- Ne sois pas gêné Chang.

\- Désolé,

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Viens on va finir.

\- Ok, dit Chang tout doucement. Allen n'était pas sûr ce qu'il avait dit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le réveillon de noël était arrivé. Allen mettait ses chaussures. Il était déjà prêt. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanc en lin. Sa chemise avait des motifs noirs : des formes géométrique même sur ses manches. Il portait sur son cou une écharpe bleu clair. Ses chaussures étaient bleus marine. Il était dans le salon, il attendait son amant qui finissait de se préparer. Il entendit un cri venant de la chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il était parti au quart de tour.

Il trouva Kanda assis sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils mais Kanda lui montra le problème. En faite il y avait deux problèmes à régler. « Kanda un jour tu me tueras »pensa Allen.

\- Chéri comment tu as réussi à emmêler tes cheveux sur la peigne ?

\- J'en sais rien et vient m'aider au lieu de rester planter là comme une statue.

\- Pas de s'il te plaît, Kanda le regarda en le fusillant des yeux, - Ok, ok je vais t'aider.

Allen s'assit sur le lit à coté de son amant. Il soupira. Son homme se mettait dans des situations pas possible. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés au peigne. Il essaya de l'enlever sans lui faire trop de mal déjà que Kanda pleurait. Il démêla un peu les cheveux mais sans le vouloir, il le retire tellement forts que quelques mèches de cheveux étaient parties avec. Il entendit Kanda crier, il reçut une gifle qui le fit tomber par terre.

\- Aieuh, Kanda.

\- Désolé, réflexe. Tu m'as fait mal, dit Kanda pour sa défense.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit Allen en se levant à l'aide du sol, - au moins c'est fait.

\- Oui.

\- Il faut vraiment que je t'achète une autre peigne.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin.

\- Oh que si, c'est la troisième fois du mois que tes cheveux s'en mêlent avec ce petit peigne. Il faut de plus grand dents. Tes cheveux sont longs Kanda. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Allen en voyant son amant le fixer.

\- Tu es élégant, dit Kanda en rougissant. Foutue hormones, il imaginait beaucoup de choses.

\- Merci, toi aussi, dit Allen en regardant Kanda. Il portait des vêtements chaud et large de couleur rouge avec des motifs blanc pour le haut et noir pour le bas. Des chaussures blanc crème.

\- C'est ça weh, je suis comme une baleine, dit Kanda en regardant le miroir, - tu as vu mes cuisses et mes bras.

Allen s'approcha de lui. Ses mains vinrent entourer la taille de son homme. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il détestait parfois être un peu plus petit que son amant. Le complexe ne le quittait jamais mais il faisait avec. Il ne pouvait pas grandir et Kanda ne pouvait pas rétrécir. Il regarda le miroir pour rencontrer le regard de son amant.

\- Tu es magnifique, Kanda. Regarde toi, tu es splendide. Chaque personne voudrait être avec toi mais c'est moi qui t'ai, dit Allen en embrassant son épaule. Il le retourna vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, ne doute pas, dit Allen en embrassant ses lèvres, - il faut qu'on parte sinon on va être en retard.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient arrivés à temps pour une fois. Il était dix heures. Les enfants, Lavi et Allen arrangeaient les cadeaux sous le sapin . Alors que Kanda était assis sur le canapé en train de manger une tablette de chocolat. Une envie soudaine qu'Allen s'était empressé d'aller demander à Lenalee s'il y en avait. Tout était prêt, Lenalee les appela pour aller manger.

La table était grande en longueur. Aux deux extrémités de la table, il y avait deux chaises. Et les deux cotés de la table avaient chacun trois chaises. Leur tissu était de couleur blanc alors que les pieds étaient noirs. Les enfants étaient partis à gauche pour s'asseoir alors que Lenalee et Lavi s'étaient assis aux deux bouts de la table. Allen et Kanda s'étaient assis à droite. La chaise, qui restait, était pour Kanda. Lenalee avait dit à Allen que, durant sa grossesse, elle avait toujours besoin d'une chaise pour allonger ses pieds pour enlever la sensation de lourdeur.

Les assiettes étaient de couleur rouge et les verres blancs. Sur la table était posée des petits étoiles dorées et bleues. Et, au plafond, il y avait un lustre qui illuminait la pièce. Au centre de la table, était posée la nourriture. Il y avait du soufflé au homard et au crabe ainsi que le poulet rôti aux pommes, du riz et plein d'autres plats. Pour le dessert, Lenalee avait préparé trois sortes de dessert aidée de son mari pour les goûts de tout le monde. Le sabayon au champagne et au citron pour son mari et pour Allen. Gratin de kiwis, poires et copeaux de chocolat blanc avec du coulis au fraise pour Kanda et la bûche de Noël que les enfants aiment et elle aussi.

Ils mangeaient dans une bonne ambiance. Lavi racontait des blagues qui faisaient rire que lui. Les enfants étaient plus préoccupés à manger vite pour pouvoir manger le dessert. Et si quelqu'un demandait à Kanda pourquoi il mangeait vite, il le nierait. Lui aussi avait qu'une envie de manger le dessert qui était dans le frigo. Mais, il devait tenir parce que sa meilleure amie détestait lorsque les gens laissaient la nourriture dans l'assiette.

L'heure était presque arrivée, il ne manquait que deux minutes pour que le jour de noël arrive. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé. Les enfants était assis par terre en train de manger leur dessert comme pour les adultes. Le dos de Kanda était collé sur l'épaule de son chéri. Allen venait de terminer son dessert, sa main vint se poser sur le ventre de Kanda. Il regarda son petit ami manger son dessert comme s'il fondait de l'intérieur. C'était drôle et mignon en même temps.

Lavi et Lenalee étaient assis sur l'autre canapé. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait que les enfants et Kanda qui n'avaient pas fini leur dessert. Minuit sonna, ils souhaitèrent un joyeux noël à tout le monde. Et un joyeux anniversaire à Allen. Les enfants était déjà au pied du sapin à regarder leurs cadeaux.

\- Vas-y, dit Kanda plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne fais pas semblant, on sait tous que tu as envie d'aller les rejoindre. Vas-y mon cher enfant.

Pour le coup, c'était Allen qui rougissait parce que d'habitude Allen prenait un malin plaisir à faire rougir Kanda, qu'importe où ils étaient. Il embrassa son amant avant de partir rejoindre les enfants qui étaient contents de voir leur oncle.

\- Il ne changera jamais, dit Lenalee.

\- Que veux-tu Lenalee, un moyashi ne change jamais, dit Kanda en murmurant juste pour ne pas que son amant l'entend.

\- Yuu, dit Lavi. Un oreiller s'éleva pour s'écraser sur le visage de Lavi.

\- Tais-toi baka usagi.

Lenalee rigola.

\- Vous aussi vous ne changerez jamais, dit Lenalee en caressant le visage de son mari.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est qu'un crétin qui ne comprends pas. Je lui dis cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Yuu.

\- Y..., allé dire Lavi mais fut arrêter par Lenalee qui l'embrassa pour empêcher son mari de dire encore une fois une bêtise.

\- Kanda, viens, dit Allen en criant son nom.

\- Je vais où, je ne bouge pas d'ici, tu m'entends. Tu m'as vu oui ?

Allen le regarda de la tête au pied en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Moyashi, dit Kanda dans un ton de reproche.

\- Bakanda, dit Allen en venant vers lui.

La nuit continua ainsi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le matin suivant, Allen et Kanda étaient toujours dans le lit. Allen caressait les cheveux de son amant alors que Kanda dormait encore. Son fiancé lui avait donné deux jolis petits cadeaux qu'il trouvait mignon. Un pendentif de couleur gris comme ses yeux derrière écrit « pour mon amour » et une nouvelle montre argentée qui allait parfaitement avec son collier. Ils ne s'offrait que ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Allen, pour sa part, donna à son amant un joli pique en peuplier avec une forme de cœur pour pouvoir le voir lorsque son amant le mettra dans ses cheveux. Derrière était écrit en doré « notre premier voyage ». Il n'y avait que Kanda qui pouvait comprendre cette phrase.

Kanda se réveilla en s'étirant doucement. Allen vint l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, dit Allen.

\- Bonjour, Kanda vint l'embrasser avant de dire, - encore joyeux anniversaire. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi dans ce lit.

Kanda rigola un peu avant de se glisser dans ses bras.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est toi le roi et tu ne veux rien du tout ?

\- J'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin dans ma vie Kanda.

Le cœur de son amant était lent et régulier. C'était une belle mélodie.

\- Et puis ce que je demanderais toujours c'est de t'avoir toujours à mes cotés. Rien de plus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui et cet enfant et encore d'autres.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire et noël. Kanda ne voulait pas le contredire. Déjà, il devait s'habituer au premier enfant avant de parler d'un deuxième. Il ne voulait pas commencer encore ce cercle vicieux. Kanda se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Kanda en s'arrêtant sur la porte.

\- Un thé ça serait bien.

\- Goût !

\- Fraise-framboise.

\- Ok, autre chose.

\- Non je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il était parti.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Les jours passèrent. Le nouvel an arriva vite. Ils avaient passés de beaux moments à eux. Le nouvel an, Allen préférait voyager pour passer la fête avec ses autres amis qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir dans l'année. Kanda, quand à lui, était resté avec Lenalee et Lavi. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller avec son homme cette année. Il avait encouragé Allen à aller parce monsieur ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il ne voulait pas priver Allen de ses autres amis à cause de lui. Ce serait égoïste et immature. Et puis, il existait des portables non.

Ainsi, une année venait de s'écouler chacun de l'autre coté du monde. Leur enfant aller bientôt venir au monde, il ne manquait encore que trois mois. Allen était très content de pouvoir la voir. Leur vie depuis sept mois était différente et une autre année s'ouvrait à eux. Mais les choses heureuses ne venait pas tout seul et ça Allen allait le comprendre bientôt.

Cette personne était prête à intervenir pour réclamer son dû. Leur vie était dans leurs mains. Et cette année, tout allait changer pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

À suivre...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce qui lisent.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas mes chers lecteurs et lectrice qui lisent mon histoire. Sérieux, chaque mois j'ai un bon pourcentage. En septembre il y a eu 196 lecture cela fait plaisir au moins je n'écris pas pour rien.^^

Bêta: oui

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

huitième mois de grossesse

\- Salut, dit Allen d'un ton mécontent.

\- Salut Allen, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait pas vu, dit cette personne.

Allen soupira de lassitude. Cette femme lui donnait mal à la tête. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver. Ça faisait quatre années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Une fille obsédée par lui n'était pas voulue dans son couple. Déjà que son amant tolérait peu ses écarts alors imaginer quelqu'un qui l'aimait à la folie. Il eut mal au cœur en pensant aussi à son cousin. Il était vraiment maudit. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Road, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Oh Allen chéri comment peux-tu me parler comme ça ?

\- Je te parle comme je veux et m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit n'arrange rien.

\- Oh j'ai réveillé ton amoureux, dit-elle d'une voix d'enfant, - oh que je suis méchante. Dit elle en rigolant.

\- Oh moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens d'humour, dit Allen en la regardant. Ils étaient dans un hôtel. Il était venu, pas par guetter de cœur, mais elle avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait il y a deux mois tout au plus. Cette fille le faisait suivre de partout, il n'a jamais voulu inquiéter son amant. Il aurait dû faire plus attention.

\- Road qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Allen tu sais déjà ce que je veux...

\- Et si je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, tu vas lui dire, c'est ça !

\- Non, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis plutôt venu pour te dire que lui aussi sait et qu'il n'a aucun remord a utilisé ça pour t'obtenir.

Allen soupira cette famille allait le rendre dingue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il a même menti à son homme pour venir la rencontrer. Une urgence, c'était stupide comme mensonge. Il n'a jamais menti à Kanda sauf pour trois petits trucs qui pourra mettre en périls leur relation et ça il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout fait pour cacher ses secrets. Si un jour Kanda venait à découvrir, il pourra lui dire adieu.

Une chose aussi sur son passé qu'il n'a jamais révélé. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte mais est-ce que Kanda pouvait le comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour le bien de son japonais depuis leur rencontre. « Une rencontre », il avait envie de pleurer. Son ami Lavi l'avait présenter à Kanda mais ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ne pouvait pas les tuer. Son autre passé qu'il avait dû mal à enterrer. Cette famille le faisait toujours revenir au même.

La famille Noé, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Mana l'avait mis en garde mais monsieur traversait une crise d'adolescence et n'écoutait pas son défunt père. « Oh Mana, je te demande pardon » pensa Allen. Il revenait à lui lorsque Road parla.

\- Allen, tu sais que tu peux venir dans notre famille.

\- Désolé mais non, la dernière fois je l'ai regretté. Et je le regrette tous les jours.

Road soupira en voyant Allen dire ses mots. Elle voulait tellement le faire changer d'avis mais c'était impossible à cause de son amant. Elle se rappelait encore quand Allen était venu leur annoncer qu'il quittait cette famille pour de bon pour les beau yeux de Kanda. Depuis, elle gardait une rancœur contre le japonais. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait envie de meurtre. Mais Kanda ne la connaissait pas, il ne l'a jamais rencontré.

Allen n'a jamais voulu présenter son amant à cette famille. Jamais il le ferait même s'il devait partir pour régler ses problèmes avant de revenir à lui. Mais Kanda était enceint, il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état. Alors, il demandera une faveur à Road pour empêcher cet imbécile de venir ses deux mois. Il ne voulait pas stresser son amant avec ses problèmes. Un jour peut-être qu'il pourra lui dire la vérité. Maintenant, il fallait convaincre sa ''sœur'' de l'aider et ce n'était pas très compliqué. Elle l'aimait, alors il l'utilisait comme d'habitude.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lorsqu'il rentra, il ne trouva pas Kanda dans la maison. Il regarda l'heure. Il se maudit, c'était le jour du rendez vous pour aller voir le gynécologue. Il avait passé trop de temps avec Road. Il sortit vite de la maison. Mais comment son fiancé était parti. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux vraiment moyashi, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il était parti vite pour le rejoindre. Son amant avait dû prendre un taxis et Kanda détestait ça. Il arriva en retard. Il trouva Kanda en train de boutonner sa chemise. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il déglutit nerveusement en regardant Kanda. Ce dernier ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Kanda ne voulait pas s'énerver devant le gynécologue.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps, dit Allen pour le gynécologue, pour Kanda.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. J'allais expliquer à votre compagnon quelque chose et vous êtes arrivé pile à l'heure.

Il s'assit à côté de Kanda, il voyait son amant tendu.

\- J'étais en train de lui expliquer que le fœtus, durant ce mois-ci et le mois prochain, se placera en prévision de l'accouchement.

\- Comment ?, demanda Allen.

\- Tout simplement, il prend des forces et du poids. Sa peau se colore en rose, elle accumule la graisse au niveau de l'hypoderme.

\- Il pèse combien ? demanda Kanda.

\- Pour l'instant il pèse 3,8 kilos mais il peut atteindre jusqu'à 4,1 Kilos. C'est le poids idéal pour un bébé.

\- Est-ce qu'il va rester calme jusqu'à son accouchement ?

\- Non, dit le gynécologue en les regardant droits dans les yeux, - en faite, votre bébé va être très occupé à sucer son doigt de temps en temps, à respirer, à cligner des yeux. Il peut tourner la tête et attraper des choses et il s'étire. Le problème est que votre fille n'a plus de place pour faire sa petite gymnastiques quotidienne d'où les coups de pieds vigoureux que vous ressentez.

Il regarda Kanda pour la dernière phrase.

\- C'est sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle a envie de sortir bientôt, dit le gynécologue amusé de voir la tête du blond.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le silence était tombé dans la maison sauf les pas de Daisy qui s'amusait à sauter. Allen était dans la cuisine à préparer la nourriture pour Daisy. Kanda ne lui avait pas parlé durant le trajet ni quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Allen luinavait promis de ne jamais manquer le rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Il s'assit sur la chaise en pleurant. Il ne voulait rien faire de travers mais il devait régler quelques problèmes qui persistaient dans sa vie.

Kanda ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Allen ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était une excuse bidon que son fiancé n'avait pas cru. C'était l'excuse bidon à la première place. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter qu'il avait menti pour aller voir une fille. Il devait penser à autre chose comme commencer à parler avec lui de cette famille. Peut-être que son homme allait le détester mais il était temps de lui parler de son autre vie enfin une partie.

\- Kanda, ouvre moi cette porte s'il te plaît, dit-il en posant sa main gauche sur le poignet, mais son amant ne lui répondit pas.

\- Kanda je suis désolé d'avoir manqué le rendez-vous. Kanda, dit Allen. Il était près à pleurer encore. Sa voix était rauque. Il voulait juste lui parler.

\- Kanda, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

Il s'assit dos à la porte. De l'autre côté, la chambre était toujours silencieuse.

\- Je t'ai menti sur quelque chose d'important. Je t'ai dis juste ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre à cette époque. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer mais je vais tout te dire.

Il termina pour voir si son amant parlerait mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que pendant mon adolescence, j'ai rencontré une famille que je trouvais sympathique au début. C'était la famille Noé. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant quatre années avant que je sois avec toi. La nuit dernière je devais rejoindre quelqu'un de cette famille. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer et que je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'eux. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en relation avec les Noah.

Il fit une pose avant de continuer.

\- Kanda, je te demande pardon.

Ses larmes coulaient. Allen entendit le déverrouillage de la porte. Il se mit debout, la porte s'ouvrit. Kanda se tenait au bout de la porte. Son visage n'exprimait rien.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas présenté à cette famille ? Dit Kanda sur un ton de reproche, - est-ce que je n'étais pas digne d'eux ?

\- Non, c'était eux qui n'étaient pas digne de toi. Les Noé ne sont pas faciles à vivre au quotidien et je ne voulais pas te les faire connaître.

\- Est-ce qu'ils me connaissent ?

\- Oui de photo et j'aurais pas dû.

\- Tu aurais dû faire pareils et me les montrer. Je déteste savoir qu'il y a des gens qui me connaîssent que je ne connaît pas.

\- Je suis désolé Kanda, dit Allen en prenant son japonais dans ses bras, - désolé.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient assis tous dans le salon. Ils attendaient le père de famille qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Bonjour mes chers enfants, dit le comte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit attendre comme des imbéciles à chaque fois ? murmura quelqu'un au fond de la salle.

\- Vous le savez bien, ce n'est pas ma faute. J'essaye toujours de venir à l'heure.

\- C'est ça weh !

\- Tiki arrête, dit Road qui était allée dire bonjour au comte.

\- Donc aujourd'hui je vous ai réunis pour parler du cas Walker qui a trop longtemps traîné, je trouve. Vous ne trouvez pas ? dit le comte. Tout le monde dans la salle poussa un long soupir. Le comte et ses phrases longues qu'il pensait que c'était amusant. En voyant que personne ne répondait il dit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, dit Wisely agacé, - à chaque réunion c'est la même chose. On est jamais d'accord sur rien concernant ce jeune homme et en plus ajouter à ça votre humour, sérieux, termina Wisely.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon humour ? dit le comte en regardant Wisely.

\- On va pas passer mille ans ici à discuter de votre humour à deux balles.

\- Q...

\- ça suffit, dit Lulubelle agacée plus qu'autre chose, - vous êtes de vrais gamins. On est ici pour discuter, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries. Maintenant tout le monde se tait et s'assoit. On écoute le comte.

Et tout le monde fit ce qu'elle demandait. Lulubelle était quelqu'un de très calme mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle faisait vraiment peur.

\- Bon, toussa le comte pour reprendre contenance, - notre jeune Allen Walker a quitté cette famille, il y a huit ans. Mais le seul problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais réglé ses dettes vis-à-vis de cette famille.

\- Je ne crois pas non, interrompit Sheryl l'aîné de Tiki et le père de Road, - Allen a accompli ce qu'il devait faire comme nous tous, il a juste choisi de partir par lui-même avant que tout ne devienne compliquer. N'oubliez pas que lorsqu'Allen est venu rejoindre notre famille, il y avait des Noé qui ne l'appréciaient pas. Ajoutez que quatre ans plus tard, il a rencontré son âme sœur, oui, c'est son âme sœur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de soupirer de lassitude. C'est à cause de vous, principalement de Fiddler et de Mercym.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai, répondirent les deux en même temps.

\- Oh lalala, on s'arrête tout de suite. On ne va pas partir dans un cours de récréation, dit Skin en les regardant. Tout le monde se calma tout de suite. Skin était quelqu'un qui s'énervait beaucoup pour rien et il pouvait faire beaucoup de désastre.

\- Est-ce qu'on revient à ce que je parlais ou pas ? dit le comte mais plus personne ne l'écoutait. Ils étaient tous en train de se disputer.

\- Oh cette famille va me rendre dingue, dit Tiki en esquivant une lampe qui venait droit sur lui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lenalee essayait d'enlever la valise qui restait toujours coincée en haut de l'armoire. Elle soupira, elle appela Lavi mais cet abruti ne l'entendit pas. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois. Elle essaya encore quelques minutes avant de réussir de justesse. Elle laissa tomber la valise par terre et descendit doucement les escaliers. Elle ferma les escaliers et la posa contre le mur. Elle ouvrit et sortit la petite boite noir que son ami lui avait donné.

Elle connaissait, plus au moins, le passé du blondinet mais, quelque part, il restait toujours une zone d'ombre. Certe, elle ne connaissait pas son ami comme son amant. La boite ne s'ouvrait qu'avec une clé. Allen lui avait demandé de la sortir. Ce jour-là, elle se rappelait que son ami lui avait demandé de cacher cette boite, ici, loin des yeux de son fiancé. Elle avait accepté bien sûr mais elle n'aimait pas mentir à Kanda.

Allen viendra chercher la petite boite noir dans une heure. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec son ami de ça mais parfois la nuit, elle entendait des bruits venant de cette valise. Elle disait que c'était impossible. Elle faisait même des cauchemars à propos de cette boite. Elle se voyait toujours poursuivi par la même personne depuis huit mois. Et, à chaque réveil, elle ne se rappelait plus de rien mais elle savait une chose : cette chose était toujours tapis à l'attendre. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films. Peut-être qu'elle devenait folle mais la folie n'était elle pas proche de la raison ?

\- Tu m'as appelé, dit Lavi en arrivant avec dix minutes de retard.

\- Oui, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller voir un docteur ?

\- Pas que je sache, dit Lavi en regardant sa femme, - j'étais occupé dans la cuisine.

\- à faire quoi ? Dit Lenalee.

\- Oh je faisais le goûter pour les enfants. Ils vont bientôt arriver. Ton frère va les ramener.

\- Attends, je pensais que mon frère avait dit qu'ils pouvaient dormir là...

\- Oh ça c'était avant, il m'a appelé qu'il ne pouvait pas garder les enfants.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander lorsqu'il viendra. Tu sais comment est ton frère, il ne m'écoute jamais avec ses « Lenaleeeeee » à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler. Il a une voix aiguë...

Lenalee en question sourit en regardant son mari soupirer.

\- C'est vrai que mon grand-frère est un peu crétin.

\- Surtout sadique tu veux dire, dit Lavi en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa, - Lenalee on doit en profiter pendant que nos gamins ne sont pas là.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Lavi. Allen va bientôt arriver.

\- Mais...mais, dit Lavi inconsolable.

\- Peut-être s'il ne prends pas longtemps à rester.

\- Ouiiiiiiiii, dit Lavi en sautillant.

\- Gamin, dit Lenalee pour elle même.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen venait de récupérer la petite boite noire. Kanda était resté à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Il se sentait nerveux mais surtout il avait peur. La moitié du temps, il pouvait le contrôler mais ça faisait huit ans qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. C'était pour dire. Il avait dit à son amant qu'il devait régler quelques problèmes avec la famille Noé. Il n'a pas dit beaucoup de chose à son fiancé à propos du clan Noé. Il voulait le garder toujours en sécurité. Même si en apparence, le clan se montrait ouvert, joviale mais de l'intérieur c'était toute autre chose.

Après trois heures de routes, il s'arrêta devant la maison. C'était une ancienne maison abandonnée par le clan Noé. Il avait élut domicile ici lorsque qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à un plan sans que son amour ne découvre ce qu'il cache en réalité. Il était toujours surpris comment ce passé-là ne lui était pas encore revenu en pleine figure. C'était un mystère.

Allen dira qu'il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais, à cette époque, influencé par cette famille, il avait commis le pire comme le meilleur. Certe la faute revenait toujours à lui parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir la vérité sur ce clan. Il ouvrit la boite. Lui et Kanda s'étaient disputés à cause d'elle. C'était vraiment amusant. La boite émettait une lumière verte et dorée. Il prit l'objet en question et le déposa sur la table qui était poussiéreuse.

Il prit du temps pour accepter ça. Il appela son amant pour lui dire qu'il serait absent pendant quatre semaines. Il ne lui avait pas donné de détails mais lui avait juste dit que c'était pour son bien. Kanda n'avait pas bronché. Il avait dit à son moyashi de faire attention. C'était tout. Kanda n'allait pas faire de crise. Il s'était habitué à son blondinet, il faisait avec. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ils n'étaient pas encore mariés.

Allen regarda la bague qui était posée sur la table, elle brillait non elle scintillait de mille feux. Elle était toujours aussi splendide. Il pria deux minutes avant de mettre la bague pour quatre semaines. C'était l'accord. Il disparut dans la nuit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda, depuis deux semaines, s'inquiétait. Il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de son petite ami. Il pensait que pendant les quatre semaines il l'aurait appelé. Mais non, rien. Il essayait de se préoccuper de lui-même et oublier le silence total de son amant. Il ne savait pas ce que son moyashi faisait et il avait peur. Kanda avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais pour l'instant, il essayait de faire tout son possible pour ne pas s'angoisser.

Le gynécologue lui avait formellement interdit de faire ça. Facile à dire, mais pour appliquer c'était autre chose. Il n'y avait que son amant qui lui faisait ça. Ses sentiments étaient toujours mis à rude épreuve. Sa tension était toujours vérifiée lorsqu'il partait faire une consultation chez son médecin. En plus, il était tout seul à la maison, s'il faisait un malaise. Il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé pour essayer de respirer calmement. Il avait dû mal à respirer et ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Elles étaient tellement lourdes. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un massage. D'habitude, c'était toujours Allen qui lui faisait un petit massage pour soulager ses jambes mais cet abruti n'était pas ici. Son dos lui faisait mal aussi. Sa grossesse n'était pas joyeuse du tout. Même si elle allait bientôt arriver à son terme, il souffrait toujours. Il ne manquait qu'un seul mois avant de voir sa petite fille. Lui et Allen n'avaient même pas encore choisi son prénom.

Il interrompit se pensées pour faire quelques exercices pour voir si la lourdeur disparaissait et que son mal de dos pouvait disparaître. Il montait et descendait doucement ses jambes pour ne pas se faire mal. Parfois il changeait, il ramenait ses mollets vers ses cuisses. Après plusieurs minutes, il se sentait mieux mais la douleur était toujours là. Son médecin lui avait prescrit quelques médicaments contre la douleur. Mais, Allen avait oublié d'aller les acheter. Les derniers s'étaient terminés il n'y a même pas une semaines.

Ces temps-ci, il devait rester à la maison. Il ne devait pas faire beaucoup d'efforts. Depuis deux semaines, Lavi venait l'aider en s'occupant de Daisy. Kanda lui avait donné Daisy pour les quatre semaines et l'autre mois. Parce que même si bientôt, il allait accoucher, il ne voulait pas laisser Daisy toute seule sans quelqu'un pour s'amuser avec elle. Et les enfants était contents de prendre soin d'elle. Lenalee lui avait proposé d'habiter chez eux mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il se sentait mieux chez lui.

Son ventre grogna pour l'avertir qu'il avait faim. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête tourna quelques instants. Il voyait des petits points noirs mais rien de grave. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il prépara quelque chose de rapide pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il appela aussi Lenalee si elle pouvait venir l'aider mais elle n'avait pas le temps mais envoya quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Il aurait préféré être tout seule là maintenant.

Après un quart d'heure, il entendit la sonnette. Il soupira et partit ouvrir.

\- Tu as une mauvaise mine Kanda, dit la personne.

\- Si tu le dis, entre, dit Kanda en le laissant passer.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. La grossesse te va bien, dit-il.

Kanda avança d'un pas avant de vaciller mais heureusement qu'il était là pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Komui.

\- De rien, viens je vais t'aider à t'allonger.

Kanda se laissa faire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Il est où Allen ? demanda Komui. Sa petite sœur ne l'avait pas informé.

\- Il n'est pas ici depuis deux semaines.

Komui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes séparés ? Lenalee ne m'a rien dit.

Kanda lui sourit.

\- Non, il est juste porté disparu. Il ne m'a pas dit où il allait.

\- Aaah, dit Komui en comprenant, - il revient quand ?

\- Il a dit dans quatre semaines. Ça fait deux semaines. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas enfuit.

Komui regarda Kanda. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Kanda, dit-il préoccupé.

\- Désolé mes hormones.

\- Ne te laisse pas aller, tu veux quelque chose.

-Oui, des chips

\- Ok, j'y vais.

Il était dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit Kanda crier.

\- Et aussi des fraises et des olives.

Komui revient quelques minutes après. Il donna à Kanda le bol. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir quelle goût ce truc avait. Mélanger des chips au caramel accompagnées d'olives.

\- Beurk.

\- Quoi ?!, dit Kanda. Ses lèvres étaient pleins de caramel. Il le trouvait mignon comme ça.

\- Oh rien. Tu aimes ? il regarda le bol qui était presque vide.

\- oui, tu pourras encore le faire ?

\- Pas de problème.

Il était reparti. Kanda se reposa sur le canapé. Au moins, ce bol lui avait remonté le moral et même la douleur était partie.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Quelque part, un homme courrait. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Il courrait pour échapper à son meurtrier. Mais au bout de la route, il s'était fait capturer. Cet homme ramena son cadavre pour ne pas laisser de traces. Son sourire était si sadique que quiconque le voyait, fuirait. L'homme en question qui venait de tuer sa victime était grand, élégant. Il portait un grand manteau dans le ton beige. Ses cheveux noirs était attachés par un élastique rouge. Ses yeux étaient noir-gris.

Il enterra le cadavre pour que personne ne puisse le découvrir. Il fit un enchantement et il était parti vers le motel qu'il avait loué ce matin même. Il avait cherché cet homme durant des mois. Enfin, il avait accomplis sa mission. Maintenant il ne restait que deux personnes encore à éliminer. Il barra à l'aide d'un feutre la photo de sa victime. Au coin de l'œil, il remarque une autre photo. Sur la photo était un jeune homme tout souriant, grand. Ses cheveux étaient marrons avec quelques mèches sombres et des yeux marrons. Il souriait en caressant la photo. Même un sourire sadique faisait l'affaire. En bas de la photo était écrit « Yuu ».

\- Tu es vraiment mignon, dit donc, dit la personne avant de prendre la photo et de la mettre dans sa poche, - tu as vraiment de la chance de l'avoir Allen Walker, fini-t-il en regardant le miroir pour prendre les restes des photos.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Komui laissa Kanda dormir. Il était parti au salon pour appeler sa sœur. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes. Il laissa la nourriture prête pour demain. Il savait que Kanda ne serait pas capable de se faire à manger. Il prépara même le petit déjeuner qu'il laissa sur la table et la boisson. Il faisait encore frais. L'hiver durait trois mois. Il sorti de la maison et ferma la porte. Il vérifia bien qu'elle était fermé avant de partir.

Dans la chambre, le silence totale. Il faisait noir. On ne voyait que le corps de Kanda allongé sur le lit . Kanda se réveilla en entendant du bruit venant de la porte. Pourtant, il savait que Komui faisait toujours attention avant de fermer la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit après quelques secondes. Il mit sa couverture sur lui. Il faisait froid. Et partit voir qui c'était. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ça.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, cria Kanda une main sur sa poitrine. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne voyait pas la personne. Il vit que des cheveux blancs comme la lune avant de s'évanouir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait son amant.

À suivre...

* * *

bon à la prochaine et bonne fête d' Halloween.

ça avance doucement mais sûrement, l'action est pour bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Bêta:oui

NB:Joyeux Noël et bonne fin d'année.

* * *

Chapitre11 :

neuvième mois de grossesse

\- Tu as trouvé mon collier ou pas ? dit Kanda assis sur le lit.

\- Non, je cherche encore et si tu me le demandes à chaque seconde, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Va te reposer ailleurs, dit Allen alors qu'il regardait dans l'armoire. Parfois son amant, mettait ses affaires n'importe où.

\- Non, je reste ici.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de m'interrompre.

\- Si tu veux, dit Kanda.

La semaine dernière, son petit ami lui avait fait peur. Apparaître comme ça sans appeler avant. Il n'y avait que son moyashi pour faire ça. Sa grossesse le rendait trop dingue, trop fragile et il détestait ça. D'habitude, lorsque quelqu'un apparaissait dans le noir comme ça , il avait plus tendance à frapper cette personne au lieu de s'évanouir. Et puis, il fallait le comprendre, il était au bout du rouleau. Son petit ami lui manquait et en plus, vivre dans une maison tout seul n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Il était rentré dans son neuvième mois de grossesse. Kanda n'avait pas encore parlé avec son fiancé sur le prénom de leur fille et puis, tout ses événements étaient à prévoir. Depuis plusieurs jours, Allen agissait bizarrement, plus que d'habitude. Kanda lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait de si urgent à faire pour le laisser deux semaines seul. Serte, il avait été surpris de voir son homme revenir au bout de deux semaines alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait rester pour quatre semaines. Il ne se plaignait pas, il était content de le retrouver.

\- Kanda, je ne le trouve pas, dit Allen en soupirant, - tu as vraiment besoin de ce collier.

Allen regarda Kanda qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Ok, ok, je cherche encore. Tu n'as pas une petite idée d'où il pourrait être ?

\- Cherche, tu le trouveras. Bon moi, je vais me reposer un peu.

\- Encore ! dit Allen ironiquement en cherchant en bas de l'armoire.

\- A qui la faute moyashi. Tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir hier.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as manqué pendant deux semaines. Je devais rattraper le temps perdu, dit Allen amuser.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Il est temps de choisir un prénom pour notre fille, dit Allen en prenant Kanda par la taille.

\- Oui, je t'attendais, dit celui-ci en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

\- Désolé. Alors, tu as réfléchi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne pensais qu'à ça et à toi lorsque j'étais parti,'' dit Allen en embrassant son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda son fiancé.

\- J'ai trouvé trois petits prénoms mignon qui pourraient aller à notre fille.

\- Ah,oui...

\- Alors, Aiko, Akina, Aru et toi ?

\- Ada, Asako et Mary.

\- On a deux jolis prénoms dit donc. On compose son prénom.

\- Oui une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Aru Ada ? dit Kanda.

\- C'est très joli. Elle va être une battante.

\- Oh oui, dit Kanda avant d'embrasser son amant.

Allen allongea son amant prudemment sur le canapé.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau, dit Allen en posant ses lèvres sur son ventre.

\- Tu es un menteur. Tu as vu comment je suis. Je ressemble à une baleine. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas que je donne, je vais fissurer cette maison.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!.

Allen rigola à l'intérieur de lui, il ne voulait pas que son amant se fâche. Son japonais disait n'importe quoi des fois. Il aimait ce côté de son amant. Avec la grossesse, son fiancé s'était beaucoup ouvert à lui. Il était plus calme, plus serein sauf pour les premiers mois. Kanda était devenu au fil des mois tellement beau. La grossesse lui allait à merveille. Il ne l'a jamais dit à son fiancé, mais Allen aimait le voir se plaindre pour pouvoir le consoler à sa manière.

Bien sûr, ça ne marchait pas tout le temps, mais il faisait avec. Voir leur enfant grandir dans le ventre de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il fallait le faire. Même aujourd'hui, il avait encore dû mal à saisir le complexe du miracle parce que c'en est un, il en était certain. Bientôt, il pourra prendre Aru dans ses bras. La voir grandir, la voir sourire, la voir pleurer, passer sa crise d'adolescence. Il avait hâte mais en même temps peur parce qu'un enfant prenait plus de place qu'autre chose. Il devait faire attention à ne pas tomber dans la routine et perdre Kanda dans la volée.

Allen voulait une grande famille et si possible avec son fiancé. Il ne souhaiterait jamais se séparer de lui. Même ses cachotteries, son homme lui pardonnait à chaque fois. Il savait que les choses allaient se compliquer dorénavant avec la famille Noé. Un jour, il devrait raconter l'autre parti de l'iceberg mais là, tout de suite, il profitait de ses moments de bonheur avec son amant.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va naître quand, Kanda ?

\- J'en sais rien, lorsqu'elle le voudra. Tu as entendu le gynécologue.

\- Oui mais j'ai hâte de la voir, si tu savais.

\- Je le sais, viens ici,'' dit Kanda. Allen approcha son visage.

\- Oui...

\- Bientôt, elle sera là, alors sois patient. D'accord ? dit Kanda dans un murmure avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Allen dit un oui étouffé par les lèvres de son amant.

\- On ne va pas le faire ici, c'est trop rigide, dit Kanda d'un ton de reproche.

\- Pas de problème, viens, dit-il en se levant et en aidant son amoureux.

Allen se rappelait que son amant voulait arrêter de coucher avec lui pendant les neuf mois de grossesses, mais il n'avait pas accepté. Il a expliqué à Kanda que c'était bien pour lui, pour évacuer ses hormones et pour son salut aussi. Parce qu'il pouvait devenir vite frustrer. Ce n'est pas parce que son fiancé était enceint qu'il devait arrêter de faire l'amour avec lui. L'autre raison était que son japonais ne se trouvait pas beau et gros. Allen se souvenait toujours de la gifle qu'il avait pris en rigolant. Il n'avait pas rigolé de ce que son japonais avait dit. Allen se rappelait aussi avoir expliqué que chaque jour il s'embellissait.

La main se posa sur son ventre, le caressant un instant. Kanda était troublé par cette caresse. D'habitude, son amant laissait ce genre de caresse pour plus tard. Il était nu, Allen au-dessus de lui. Son amant continua ses caresses sur son corps. Il respirait plus vite, son cœur s'emballait. C'était l'émotion, ses hormones qui prenaient le pas à chaque fois qu'il commençait à caresser son corps ainsi. Il caressait en s'appropriant son mamelon. Sa main se referma sur son mamelon gauche. Il ressentait un courant électrique passer à travers son corps. Instantanément, il sentit son bout se durcir. Il ferma les yeux submergés par l'émotion.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau cette main qui le touchait. L'autre main se referma sur son mamelon droit, en le pressant légèrement. Il ressentit un spasme qui le prenait d'un coup. Son amant savait y faire. Il essayait de calmer son cœur. Ses mamelons, au fil des mois, étaient devenues très sensibles voir douloureux. Mettre un vêtement était devenu un calvaire mais avec l'aide de son amoureux qui les malaxait de temps en temps, il trouvait ça supportable. Et surtout lorsqu'il utilisait sa langue qui était humide et chaude à la fois. Kanda perdait la tête. Il avait toujours l'impression de voler dans un autre monde. C'était une sensation tellement forte. Cette émotion se répandait dans tout son corps en le laissant vide et satisfait.

Son corps était devenu les émotions qu'il ressentait pour son homme. Ses émotions qui répondaient parfois aux questions muettes de son moyashi. Il souffla lorsqu'Allen lécha le bout de son mamelon, son corps se cambra. Ce genre d'émotion échauffait son corps à chaque fois et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sentir ses mains chaudes sur son torse le faisait gémir d'anticipation de ce qu'il allait venir plus tard.

Une main abandonna son torse, descendit sur son ventre, le caressant à nouveau. Kanda frissonna, il aimait beaucoup lorsque son amant lui caressait son ventre. Il pouvait venir tout simplement comme ça avec ses hormones en ébullition. Allen lui sourit avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres puis son nez, son front, sa joue avant d'absorber le petit bout d'oreille droite. Allen savait que son amant était très chatouilleux sur ce coin-là. Kanda gémit en se tortillant.

Tout en malaxant son mamelon, la main de son amant palpait, touchait, s'incrustait. Le souffle de Kanda était devenu plus lourd, il gémit à nouveau en ouvrant plus ses cuisses.

\- Tu vas bien Kanda ? dit Allen en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Oui, dit son amant. Ses joues abordaient une jolie couleur rose.

\- Tu aimes ça quand je te touche comme ça ? dit-il en absorbant le mamelon droit de son amour.

Kanda ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et poussa un cri de plaisir

\- A t'entendre, oui. Juste en faisant ça, regarde comment ton corps tremble, chéri. Ton corps me réclame à ce que je voie, finit-il en faisant des caresses sur le ventre de son homme.

\- Huummmmmpppff ! Dit Kanda. Son souffle lui manquait.

Les doigts de son amant caressaient son sexe de haut en bas. Automatiquement, il écarta plus ses cuisses en laissant libre à son homme de faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeen, gémit Kanda.

\- Tu es tellement beau et...tu es enceint. Il est magnifique ton corps Kanda. C'est rond , c'est plein, c'est tendre. J'adore te faire du bien lorsque tu me demandes mais surtout goûter à ta peau. Tes mamelons sont si gonflés et durs. Tes lèvres sont si enflées. Tu es un tableau parfait.

Lorsque son amant lui parlait comme ça, il se sentait toute chose. Il devenait précieux à ses yeux. Il aimait vraiment l'entendre parler comme ça. Il sentit son amant qui jouait avec son sexe en le caressant puis partait vers le bas. Il le préparait tout doucement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siens. Kanda plaqua ses deux mains sur le lit en s'accrochant à la couverture. Ses doigts se blanchirent alors que son corps se balançait pour contenir son désir. C'était tellement fort, tellement brûlant. Son amant prit son sexe dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts rentraient en lui. Son torse montait et descendait un rythme effréné. Il se laissait aller, son amant prenait soin de lui. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

\- mmmmmmmmmh

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses mamelons pour les caresser. Il se sentait tellement bien. Son amant continua jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

\- Maintenant c'est à mon tour, chéri, dit Allen.

Il ne voulait pas blesser son amant avec cette position. Il lui demanda de se mettre de côté. Allen glissa à ses côtés. Il caressa le dos de son fiancé avec sa langue pour exciter de nouveau son japonais. Il savait que Kanda s'excitait pour tout. Ses mains vinrent malaxer les fesses de son amour. Kanda mordilla son oreiller en essayant de ne pas crier. En faisant ça, ses fesses s'ouvraient et l'air frais rentrait. C'était une pénétration invisible et tellement bonne. Son ventre rebondi, il le protégeait avec sa main gauche et un oreiller. Il sentait son sexe se gonfler encore. Son amant léchait son oreille de bas en haut. Son corps n'était que plaisir sous les caresses de son homme.

Son corps était en sueur alors qu'Allen embrassait son cou pour venir faire des petits suçons. Allen ne voulait pas encore rentrer en son amour. Il voulait donner du plaisir avec ses mains, avec sa langue pour que Kanda se sente bien. Il continua à peloter son japonais, il glissa son sexe sur ses fesses. Son amant était à bout de souffle. Sa verge venait entre ses fesses sans rentrer en lui.

Allen entendit son amant le maudire. Il embrassa son épaule pour s'excuser en quelque sorte. Son ventre rebondi se noua en se sentant tellement bien. Son corps était en chaleur, il voulait le sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait sentir sa verge entre ses muscles. Sentir cette chaleur qui le rendait dingue.

Un nouveau spasme le traversa lorsque le bout du sexe de son amant fit une pression forte sur son entrée. Il savait qu'Allen voulait qu'il dise ses mots mais pour le moment il était incapable de se reprendre. Ses sensations étaient extraordinaires et incroyables. Allen mordilla son oreille.

\- Huummmmppfff !

Kanda souffla, il prenait tellement de plaisir. Allen voyait son amant ruer dans le plaisir. Inconsciemment son homme venait chercher ce plaisir. Le corps de son japonais tremblait. Ses mains étaient crispées, il mordillait sa lèvre tellement forte qu'elle devenait rouge. Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre plus. Il voulait entendre ses mots.

\- Kanda, souffla-t-il sur son oreille en faisant frissonner son amant.

\- Je t'en prie, Allen, dit-il. Sa voix était rauque. Le blondinet avait l'impression que son homme allait pleurer.

Sa main gauche vint ouvrir ses fesses alors qu'il se sentit enfin être pénétré. Son entrée s'ouvrait, se gonflait sous la pénétration. La verge de son amant pulsait et le remplissait. Il se sentait complet, rempli totalement. Son amant commença ses mouvements, son sexe glissait et entrait en lui avec facilité. Chaque passage était brûlant et incroyable.

\- Oh ouiiiiiiiii,'' poussa Kanda en fermant les yeux de plaisir

\- Tu la sens Kanda ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiii.

\- Tu sens comment tu t'ouvres pour moi. Tu es très gentil, chéri,'' dit-il avant de lui donner un autre coup, en poussant son japonais à crier.

\- Je le sens, c'est brûlant, fort et incroyable.

Allen souria avant de mordre l'épaule de son amant.

Allen donnait des coups puissants sans jamais le blesser. C'était tellement bon d'être à l'intérieur de son amant. C'était chaud, accueillant. Il prit le sexe de son amant en faisant de va-et-vient. Kanda ne tarda pas à venir. Il réprima ses gémissements en enfouissant son visage sur l'oreiller. Il sentit son amant qui continuait à venir l'intérieur de lui.

Kanda avait l'impression de flotter dans les nuages, son ventre se noua en sentant ce plaisir le submerger. Il sentit la verge gonflée de son amant au fond de lui se raidir. Il sentit la semence de son amour venir en lui en le remplissant. C'était cuisant, charnel, ardent et tiède de le sentir en lui. Allen vint caresser son ventre, Kanda se retourna pour venir l'embrasser. Allen le prit dans ses bras. Il voyait son japonais encore submerger par les émotions.

\- ça va ? dit Allen en embrassant son front.

\- Oui, il faut juste que je revienne à moi.

\- Prends tout ton temps, dit-il amusé avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, - je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Kanda en fermant les yeux alors qu'Allen continuait à caresser son bras droit. Il mit une couverture sur eux. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit sa main gauche poser possessivement sur la hanche de son amant. Ils dormaient paisiblement.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Tiki, dit Road.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Allen ne te pardonnera jamais si tu fais du mal à son amant.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas,'' la jeune fille rougit.

\- Bien sûr mais, j'ai finalement admis qu'il aimait son japonais. Je ne peux rien faire de plus,'' dit-elle en pleurant. Tiki vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi Road. Ce n'est rien. Je voudrais juste connaître son amoureux quand même. Il a été dans notre famille.

\- Il ne nous doit rien. Tu sais que Kanda ne connaît pas notre existante.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. J'ai envie de contrôler celui qui a fait un lavage de cerveau à notre Allen.

\- Il n'est pas à nous, il est à lui. Enfin, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, dit Tiki en marchant à travers les rues de Londres.

\- Tu as vu papa ? dit Road en regardant aux alentours.

\- Non, pas encore. S'il avait besoin vraiment de moi, il m'aurait capturé comme la dernière fois.

\- HAHA, c'était amusant sur ce coup-là. Ah tu sais comment est ton frère ?

\- Oh oui, bon je vais te laisser là. J'ai envie de leur rendre visite.

\- Attends...je t'accompagne. J'ai envie de voir celui qui a volé mon amour.

\- Je suis content que tu sois réveillé Road.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La sonnerie retendit dans la maison. Allen ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il regarda sa montre qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Il murmura quelques insultes, il dormait si bien. Son amant remua un peu. Il sentit son ventre rebondi collé à lui. Les câlins étaient toujours difficiles à cause de son ventre rebondit.

-Mmmmh, dit Kanda en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

\- Rendors-toi chéri, je vais ouvrir.

\- Mmmmh, dit Kanda en baillant. Allen enleva la couverture. Il frissonna, il faisait froid. Il avait oublié de mettre le chauffage. Mais le corps de Kanda l'avait tenu au chaud surtout après avoir fait l'amour. Son corps était nu, il mit un boxeur rapidement, un pantalon et un tee shirt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. En passant, son pied prit la porte. Il cria de douleur en maudissant sa famille. Il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec Road et Tiki. Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dit-il en les regardants droits dans les yeux.

\- On vient te rendre visite, mon Allen, dit Road avant de sauter sur lui, mais il esquiva.

\- Je ne suis pas ton Allen. Sérieux qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?'' Sa voix avait changé un peu. Les deux Noé reculèrent un peu.

\- Tu ne nous invites pas à rentrer ! Dit Tiki en souriant malicieusement.

\- Non même pas en rêve. Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez me lâcher ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant de lassitude, - je ne suis pas d'humour à vous supporter.

\- Tu es méchant, dit Road les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parlez moins fort, vous allez réveiller Kanda, dit-il en essayant de les mettre dehors mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Je parle comme je veux, dit Road.

\- Tu es dans ma maison, tu respectes ce que je dis Road, qu'importent tes ressentiments, tu m'entends.

Allen parla en la regardant. Au fond de ses yeux, Road voyait la colère mais surtout quelque chose de plus sombre qu'elle connaissait. Elle le laissa tranquille.

\- C'est qui ?

Allen et les autres retournèrent pour voir Kanda qui venait vers eux. Il avait pris au hasard une chemise de son amour. Ça lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Allen lui en avait acheté pour ses occasions. Il savait que son amant aimait mettre ses chemises. Mais son ventre ne le permettait plus alors il en acheta deux comme ça. Une en noir et une en bleue marine. Kanda aimait sentir son parfum et surtout les mettre pour le sentir toute la journée. Un truc de grossesse. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés jusqu'à son bassin.

\- Kanda, voici Road et Tiki Noé, dit Allen en laissant les deux passer. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix. Il espérait juste que Road aller bien se comporter en présence de son fiancé.

\- Enchanté, dit Kanda en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait gêné, il aurait dû mettre un autre vêtement. Allen trouvait ça mignon de même que Tiki. Kanda s'avança vers eux pour les saluer.

\- Voici mon fiancé, Kanda, dit Allen en prenant possessivement la taille de son amant, - et personne ne le touche,'' dit-il en voyant les deux Noé.

\- Moyashi,'' dit Kanda en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais comment je suis avec toi. Qu'importe si un jour, ils ont été ma famille, tu es plus important. Et mon c'est Allen, baKanda.

\- hooooh, dit Kanda touché par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils partirent s'asseoir dans le salon. Allen était toujours à l'afflouer d'un danger. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses deux là, qu'importe leurs intentions.

\- Tu as une jolie maison Allen, dit Tiki.

\- Merci.

\- Enfin, je rencontre l'homme de sa vie, dit Road en regardant Kanda qui fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait quoi celle-là ? Il n'était pas dupe, cette fille aimait son fiancé. En voyant son regard haineux qu'elle posait sur lui à chaque fois qu'Allen se retournait pour parler avec Tiki.

\- Ah enfin, je rencontre t'as supposé sœur, pas vrai, dit-il ironiquement. Allen le regarda.

\- Kanda !

\- Quoi ?

\- On a déjà parlé de ça. On ne va pas recommencer.

\- Tch.

\- Oh celui-là, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, dit Allen amusé. Il reçut un coup de poing dans son dos, - aieuh.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché.

Ils parlaient. Road continuait à regarder Kanda surtout son ventre. Elle était terriblement jalouse. La pièce était devenue pesante. Il n'y avait qu'Allen et Tiki qui avaient remarqué ça. Kanda sentit une douleur dans son ventre. Il cria de douleur. Allen le regarda. Ses mains se posèrent sur les jambes de son amant. Il y avait de l'eau et surtout du sang qui coulaient. Il regarda Road avec tout l'haine tout monde.

\- Je..., commença Road.

\- Ne dis plus rien, sort d'ici maintenant.

Allen ne se préoccupait plus d'eux. Il appela une ambulance rapidement. Il aida Kanda s'allonger en attendant. Il caressa son ventre.

\- ça va aller, d'accord Kanda ? dit Allen les larmes aux yeux. Kanda perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- Tu mens très m..mal moyashi, dit Kanda en se crispant.

\- L'ambulance va bientôt arriver, tient bon.'' Il essuya ses larmes, il voulait être fort pour son amant.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Allen les renseigna avant qu'ils ne partent.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda était au bloc opératoire. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Il avait dû mal à respirer. Un assistant vint lui poser un masque respiratoire. Il essayait de ne pas perdre connaissance. Il avait tellement mal. Il n'entendait pas lorsqu'il parlait. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal, il avait l'impression de s'ouvrir en deux. Le bébé n'était pas prévu pour cette semaine.

Allen se tenait à côté de lui. Il portait une blouse verte, un masque et des gants. Il tenait Kanda par la main. Il voyait son amant partir, il avait dû mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Il était inquiet pour son homme. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des risques même pour un accouchement par césarienne. Le médecin ne comprenait pas comment, il avait reçut ses coups. Il avait trouvé plusieurs fractures et déchirement. Kanda était dans un état critique, mais il tenait bon. Il entendit le cœur de Kanda s'arrêter. Il entendit le médecin crier de lui ramener le défibrillateur.

\- Je vous demande de partir monsieur Walker, vous allez nous gêner.

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé dehors. Il se rappelait juste le cœur de Kanda qui s'était arrêté. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne mourra pas, son amant lui avait promis. Il voulait y croire : jamais son amant n'allait le laisser. Son amie le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait même pas que Lenalee était ici. Il était tellement concentré sur son amant qu'il ne voyait flou.

\- Allen, dit Lenalee doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, Lenalee.

Allen pleurait dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Elle ne pouvait qu'offrir ses bras pour qu'il puisse pleurer.

\- Tout est de ma faute, dit-il en reniflant.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est à cause d'elle.

\- De qui ?

\- Road.

Lenalee était un peu perdue. Son ami voyait quelqu'un d'autre et Kanda ne l'a pas pu supporter.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines, certes elle est amoureuse de moi, mais je ne l'ai pas trahi si c'est ce que tu penses. Je l'aime tellement que je préférais mourir plutôt que lui faire ça. Ils étaient dans la maison.

\- Allen, je ne comprends pas.

\- Il y a avait Tiki, son oncle aussi. Ils étaient venus nous rendre visite et je savais que quelque chose allait se passer.

\- Allen, est-ce qu'elle l'a poussé ? Demanda Lenalee horrifié.

\- Non pire que ça, elle l'a regardé avec un regard haineux de jalousie et elle n'a pas pu se contrôler. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais présenté Kanda à ma soi-disant famille.

\- Je suis perdue là. Ils sont de ta famille et Road est amoureuse de toi et c'est de sa faute si Kanda est dans cet état.

\- Oui à peu près, mais c'était ma famille de cœur il y a longtemps.

\- Je vois mais c'est impossible qu'elle l'a blessé, tu dis n'importe quoi pour justifier ce qui vient d'arriver à Kanda, dit Lenalee en le regardant dans les yeux plus sérieusement.

\- Tu ne les connais pas. Elle est..., il ne finit pas sa phrase que la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit. Il vit le médecin venir le voir. Son visage ne montrait rien.

\- Dite moi qu'ils vont bien, dit le père désespéré.

\- Oui votre fille est en parfaite santé mais...

\- Mais quoi,'' Allen ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

\- Votre compagnon est tombé dans le coma.

\- Quoi ? Cria Allen. Tout le monde le regardait. Sa tête tournait, il vacilla. Lenalee le prit dans ses bras.

\- Allen calme-toi, il va bien comme le bébé. Il va se réveiller,'' dit Lenalee sûr d'elle.

\- Et s'il ne se réveille pas Lenalee, tu peux me dire.

\- Vous voulez voir votre fille avant qu'elle ne soit placée dans une couveuse pour la protéger.

Allen hocha la tête et se calma. Il rentra dans le bloc, il ne voulait pas regarder son amant, pas pour l'instant. Il se concentra sur sa fille qui était couverte par un plastique jaune. Le médecin la lui posa dans ses bras. Allen la regarda, elle était tellement belle. Ses petites mains, ses petites jambes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle avait les yeux gris comme lui. Elle le fixait. Mon dieu, elle était tellement belle.

\- Salut, moi c'est ton père Aru,'' dit Allen en prenant sa petite main droite. Son enfant était tellement calme.

\- On t'attendait, ma puce...

\- On doit l'emmener, monsieur.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Aru Ada Walker

\- Ok, vous pourrez aller la voir plus tard.

Il se retourna pour voir son amant être transporté.

\- Vous l'amenez où ? Demanda Allen en se précipitant vers lui. Il eut mal au cœur, son homme était tellement pâle.

\- On l'amène dans sa chambre, il est hors de danger. Vous pouvez le voir dans une heure.

Il hocha la tête, mais il n'avait plus de force. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Dieu sait ce qu'il avait en tête en cet instant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen se trouva dans la chambre avec sa petite fille. Elle était en bonne santé. Lenalee était partie chercher le sac qu'ils avaient préparé pour sa naissance.

\- Aru, dit Allen en embrassant son front.

La petite fille ne faisait que regarder les mouvements de sa tête. Elle suivait des yeux. Sa main droite était posée sur son bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ta maman, va bientôt se réveiller.

Le père et la fille étaient assis en regardant Kanda. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Il était plongé dans le coma. Il soupira, il prit la main de son homme.

\- BaKanda, je t'en prie ne nous laisse pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Sa fille commença à pleurer. Il savait ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle avait faim. Il était parti voir l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Aru. Il la trouva rapidement.

\- Elle a faim.

\- Oui.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci, bientôt elle aura ses affaires.

\- Pas de problème.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen se trouvait dans la chambre. Il tenait la main de son amant. Aru était restée avec l'infirmière. Il voulait avoir un peu de temps avec Kanda avant de partir. Il savait que son fiancé n'allait pas se réveiller maintenant. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu un choc important. Son corps, pour se défendre, s'était mis en mode protection pour le protéger. Maintenant, Allen voulait juste que son amant lui revienne.

Il s'assoupit quelques instants avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva vite fait, c'était Lenalee.

\- Tu es de retour.

\- Oui, elle est où Aru ?

\- Elle va bientôt partir avec moi, dans deux jours. Elle est avec une infirmière.

\- Je vais lui donner ses affaires. Elle va la ramener ici après.

Allen hocha la tête et lui dit où elle était. Il se trouva encore une fois seul avec lui. Il se leva et pencha son visage. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elles étaient tellement froides.

\- Je t'aime Kanda, dit-il avant d'aller voir sa fille aussi.

Une personne entra dans la chambre après une heure. Il trouva Kanda endormi. Il posa une main sur sa joue droite et embrassa son front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kanda, bientôt tout sera terminé.

À suivre...

* * *

à l'année prochaine...^^.


	12. Chapter 12

Bêta:oui

NB : j'espère que vous allez aimé et encore une bonne année pour tout le monde pour 2016.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Quatre semaines plus tard.

Allen se trouvait chez lui. Il s'occupait de sa fille. Il était trois heures du matin. Sa fille s'était réveillée en pleurant. Son père savait de quoi elle avait besoin. Il la prit dans son berceau et la ramena dans la cuisine. Il prépara à l'aide d'une seule main le biberon de lait pour sa fille. Il laissa chauffer quelques minutes avant d'arrêter le micro-onde. Il cala sa fille dans son bras gauche et à l'aide de la main droite, il lui donna son biberon.

Il soupira de fatigue. Sa fille ne faisait que se réveiller à des horaires de dingue. Aru était une enfant calme et sage. Lorsqu'Allen rangeait, la petite fille restait dans son berceau tranquille et, de temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil. Elle finit son biberon, Allen la posa sur la table. Le papa mit sa fille contre son torse. Sa tête était sur son épaule. Elle était encore tellement petite. Il avait galéré pour ses quatre semaines avec elle mais il a pris l'habitude.

Être père était difficile et surtout si son petit ami n'était pas là pour partager ses moments. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Kanda. Son petit ami manquait tellement de choses. Depuis quatre semaines Kanda n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il était toujours dans le coma, il essaya de tenir. Son amant n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il s'effondre alors qu'il avait leur fille à s'occuper. Aru s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Il souffla alors qu'il partait dans la chambre.

C'était vide, sa première pensée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas dormir dans cette chambre tout seul. Kanda lui manquait horriblement. Chaque visite était une torture, le voir si pâle alors que d'habitude son amant était plein d'énergie. C'était très douloureux. Parfois il ne ramenait même pas sa fille en sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Il se coucha. Demain, il devrait lui rendre visite. Il se couvrit et s'endormit.

Le matin arriva très vite, il était très fatigué. Sa fille s'était encore réveillée un peu plus tard. Il avait l'impression de dormir debout. Il se prépara vite avant qu'Aru ne se réveille. Il prépara son biberon, rangea la cuisine en même temps. Il entendit, un quart d'heure plus tard, sa fille pleurer.

\- ça va, papa arrive, dit Allen en amenant le biberon. Il rentra dans la chambre de sa fille et la vit en train de jouer avec sa tétine de couleur violet-bleu.

\- Eh bah ma belle, c'est comme ça que tu préoccupes ton papa, dit-il en embrassant son front. Sa fille agita ses deux bras frénétiquement de bas en haut. Elle était trop mignonne. Allen la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est l'heure de manger, ma belle. On va voir maman.

Allen s'assit sur le mini canapé et donna le biberon.

\- Après, je dois préparer tes affaires, dit Allen en voyant que sa fille le regardait fixement, - ton papa est fou pas vrai. Il parle tout seul.

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête

\- oui je sais tu es là aussi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient dans la chambre. Kanda était allongé, il n'avait pas pu ramener sa fille à la dernière minute. Il appela une amie à lui pour l'aider avec sa fille. Il ne voulait plus déranger Lenalee et les autres. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Miranda Lotto. Allen lui faisait confiance même si elle était un peu maladroite, elle savait s'occuper des enfants. Son travail consistait à garder des enfants. Allen lui avait proposé de la payer pour sa fille, mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait juste l'aider et puis il a dit à Miranda que peut-être qu'il aurait besoin d'un ou d'une baby-sitter pour sa fille. Il allait bientôt reprendre le travail. Il proposa à Miranda et elle accepta avec joie.

Il regarda Kanda. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose, il pleurait pour deux : pour sa fille et pour lui. Dire qu'il avait mal était un mensonge, c'était pire que ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une part de lui. Un vide s'était instauré dans son cœur mais pour le moment, il voulait juste penser à sa fille et à son fiancé. Il devait faire étape par étape. Il pourra régler les problèmes plus tard comme à chaque fois. Il voulait juste surveiller son amant. Il espérait que Kanda ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas vivre cette situation, jamais.

Sa main était froide quelque fois mais aujourd'hui elle était chaude. Il la caressa, il voulait tellement le voir se réveiller. Il sentit son portable vibrer, il le prit dans sa poche et regarda le nom. Il soupira, c'était un message de lui. Lui avoir donné tous les pouvoirs n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée mais, lui au moins, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ses sentiments étaient un fardeau pour lui comme il disait mais pour le bien de cette personne, il faisait tout pour l'aider. Allen lui envoya un message en disant qu'il avait compris.

\- Kanda, je vais te laisser. Demain je te rendrais visite.

Il embrassa ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son front aussi.

\- Notre fille, elle est tellement sage et calme. J'ai envie que tu la vois. Elle te ressemble plus qu'à moi. Kanda, j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix, me crier dessus, m'insulter, me traiter d'idiot.

Allen recommença à pleurer.

\- Tu me manques, chéri. dit-il avant de partir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il arriva dans une immense maison. Ils avaient la folie des grandeurs. Il gara la voiture et sortit. Il sonna à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'être reçu. Il marcha dans le long couloir avant d'entrer dans une salle immense.

\- Bonjour Allen,

\- Bonjour comte.

\- Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris pour ton fiancé.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le siège. Il ne demanda même pas la permission au comte.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ! Dit le comte en le regardant avec méfiance. Il savait lorsqu'Allen lui rendait visite, ce n'était jamais bon.

\- On a des affaires à régler à ce qu'il paraît ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu,'' dit-il en souriant malicieusement, - et pour la dernière fois, je vais le répéter. Vous avez touché à celui que j'aime et vous allez le regretter.

\- C'est une menace.

\- Non juste un constat, préparez-vous, dit Allen avant de sortir.

\- Et tu t'en vas comme ça ?!

\- Vous n'êtes pas de ma famille, vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Peut-être lorsque j'étais adolescent mais aujourd'hui, vous me faites plus rien. Au revoir Comte.

Et il était parti en laissant le comte sans voix. C'était à prévoir, c'était la même chanson depuis toujours : la vengeance mais au moins Allen savait y faire.

\- Road qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le mettre tellement en colère ? Demanda le comte.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était parti chercher sa petite puce chez Miranda. Il resta avec son amie pour parler un peu. Miranda n'était plus avec Marie. En tout cas, Allen voyait qu'elle vivait bien sa vie. Miranda était quelqu'un qui voulait aider, mais sa maladresse lui portait malheur. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi même s'il essayait de tout son cœur. Elle tenait toujours Aru dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux la ramener quand tu veux Allen ? Dit Miranda en jouant avec la petite fille.

\- Oui, je vais bientôt reprendre le travail. Je ne veux plus rester seul chez moi avec ma fille si c'est pour déprimer.

Miranda lui sourit

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort Allen...

\- Mensonge, sourit-il, - je suis rien sans Kanda. Dire que j'ai passé tellement de temps avec lui et à cause d'un accident, je pourrais le perdre. Tu sais, j'avais même imaginé notre vie avec Aru.

\- Allen, arrête, le réprimanda Miranda, - quand tu parles, on a l'impression qu'il est déjà mort.

Miranda regarda la réaction de son ami.

\- Voilà ce que je veux voir, Allen, de la détermination. Ne baisse pas les bras comme les autres. Il est dans le coma depuis quatre semaines et comment tu expliqueras à ta fille plus tard que après quatre semaines tu avais enterré sa maman ou son autre papa.

Allen sourit, Miranda était une vraie amie même si c'était rare de la voir. C'était toujours des bonjours ou des au revoir rapidement.

\- Merci pour tout Miranda.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider.

\- Je peux prendre ma fille?

\- Bien sûr, ria son amie en lui donnant sa fille, - il fallait juste demander.

\- Non c'est juste qu'elle s'amusait, je ne voulais pas l'interrompre avec tes cheveux. Ta maman a les cheveux longs Aru, dit Allen en parlant avec sa fille puis regarda Miranda, - Aru va adorer tirer les cheveux de sa maman.

Si Kanda l'entendait parler de lui en tant que maman. Il payerait cher.

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La famille Bookman-Lee était venue rendre visite à Allen. Les enfants étaient contents de voir le bébé.

\- Maman, maman, sautilla la petite Sora, - elle sent trop bon. Parrain, tu lui mets du parfum.

\- Non, je n'ai pas acheté du parfum pour bébé.

\- Oohhhhh, elle sent bon quand même. Ça existe les parfums pour bébé?

\- Bien sûr ma puce, dit Lavi en la regardant.

\- Waouh, hey les garçons, vous avez entendu ça?

\- Oui, dit-ils en même temps.

Puis, les enfants étaient partis jouer. Allen était content de voir Daisy aussi. Aru était posée sur ses genoux. Elle était calme et regardait les mouvements. Allen parlait avec Lavi alors que sa femme avait proposé de faire un petit goûter pour les enfants.

\- Allen, ça va? Lavi regarda son ami prendre la petite main d'Aru.

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- C'est une jolie petite fille, Allen, que tu as là.

\- Oui, elle est très mignonne comme Kanda.

\- Oui, telle mère telle fille enfin tel père telle fille, je ne sais plus comment appeler Kanda.

\- Une maman tout simplement. Le titre ne vaut rien, tu es peut-être ce que tu veux quand tu le veux. Serte, le titre maman qui a un enfant c'est simple, mais celui qui s'occupe de lui pendant sa croissance, on peut l'appeler ainsi. Le mot maman, mère ne veut rien dire pour moi lorsque tu fais mal à ton enfant. La personne devient juste une inconnue comme aussi pour le père.

\- Waouh Allen, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Les gens oublient toujours ce qui est l'essence d'aider et d'aimer.

\- Ok vote pour maman, il va me tuer.

\- ça c'est ton problème. Tu le cherches trop.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Si.

-Non.

\- Si.

\- La faute à qui? demanda Lenalee qui revenait.

\- Lavi qui cherche toujours des embrouilles avec mon homme.

\- Aaah, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour prendre Aru, - Allen, elle a les même yeux que toi .

\- Oui.

\- Elle n'a pas encore des cheveux, mais ils vont bientôt pousser.

\- Tu penses que ses cheveux seront comment. On ne voit que des cheveux un peu noir.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Elle ressemble plus à Kanda qu'à toi.

\- Merci Lenalee.

\- Désolée, c'est juste qu'elle a la même peau que Kanda, son nez.

\- On va la laisser grandir pour définir à qui elle ressemble le plus mais c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble trop à sa mère quand il était petit. J'ai même une photo. On aurait dit lui.

Ils continuèrent à parler.

\- Ah oui, j'ai rencontré Miranda.

\- Oh elle va bien? Et Marie? demanda Lavi.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est plus avec Marie.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda son amie.

\- Elle se porte bien.

\- Alors, ça va, dit Lenalee en embrassant la petite Aru sur sa joue droite. Aru lui sourit.

\- Je craque, donne-moi ma fille, dit Allen en souriant.

\- Toi, tu vas être un papa poule.

\- Et je ne laisserais personne l'approcher si je ne veux pas que Kanda me tue.

Le silence dans la pièce. Allen baissa son visage en posant sa main droite sur sa tête.

\- Allen, ça va ? Demanda son amie en voyant son ami déprimer.

\- C'est juste que c'est dur. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour partager ses moments.

\- Il y en aura d'autres, dit Lavi en posant sa main droite sur son épaule.

\- Je sais mais ne pas le voir me brise le cœur.

\- Il ne faut pas penser comme ça Allen, dit Lavi en prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il est ma vie.

\- On le sait, dit Lenalee, - regarde ta fille.

Allen fit ce que son amie demanda.

\- Regarde, elle sourit, toi aussi tu dois faire comme elle. Un bébé ressent la détresse de ses parents.

Allen ne la laissa pas terminer.

\- Bien sûr,'' il ne voulait plus entendre son amie le sermonner. Il le savait, c'était bon pour le moment. Il avait juste envie d'être seul, maintenant avec sa fille. À chaque personne qui venait rendre visite, Aru était à eux. Il voulait la garder dans ses bras à chaque seconde qui passe.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Un homme était assis dans la chambre à regarder Kanda. Il caressa son bras avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais la porte fut ouverte. Il se décala tellement vite que la chaise tomba. Devant lui, se tenait Allen Walker et en regardant plus près, son corps était tendu. La colère dans ses yeux ne quittait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Allen en fusillant l'homme du regard.

\- Je suis venu lui rendre visite, dit tout simplement l'homme.

Allen n'avait pas répondu, il s'était déplacé vers l'homme, le prit par son manteau, il le frappa au visage.

\- Rendre visite à votre fils. Vous êtes sûr,'' dit Allen en le frappant à nouveau. Un infirmier qui passait par là vint aider l'homme en les séparant.

\- Monsieur qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Informa l'infirmier.

\- Je ne veux pas voir cet homme dans cette chambre, dit Allen amèrement.

\- J'ai le droit tout comme toi, je suis son père, dit l'homme sérieusement.

Allen rigola, il avait envie de refrapper.

\- Le père, laisse-moi rire. Il a coupé les ponts avec vous depuis longtemps. Et vous osez dire père après tout ce que vous lui avez fait ? Dit Allen en colère, il était près à le frapper si l'infirmier n'était pas encore intervenu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le père, dit ironiquement Allen avant de continuer, - bientôt vous vous trouverez en prison ou mort, au choix, dit-il en pesant bien les mots. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent en entendant ça. La voix avait changé de tonalité. C'était hypnotique. En accord, l'infirmier dirigea le soi-disant père selon Allen dehors. Allen se précipita vers Kanda en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi sans surveillance. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait venir.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas la main en sang. Il avait bien regardé pour essuyer les preuves parce que cet homme était capable de tout. Il était allé voir l'accueil pour expliquer la situation pour empêcher cet homme de venir rendre visite à son amant. Il avait inscrit dans la liste indésirable, la famille Noé mais avec eux Allen savait que c'était peine perdue. Ils usaient à chaque fois de leur charme ou de leurs pouvoirs pour venir. Il était là pour ça.

Il avait protégé la chambre d'un sort qui repousse toutes les personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir ici dans la chambre de son homme. Et chaque personne, qui rentrait, oubliait parfois ce qu'il avait vu, comme l'infirmier. Allen ne faisait rien à moitié. C'était lui qui décidait qui rentrait. Les gens ne se rendaient même pas compte. C'était comme si la chambre n'existait pas. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle de ça à son fiancé avant qu'il ne découvre par hasard et qu'il le quitte. Il frissonna en pensant à ça.

Il embrassa Kanda pour lui dire bonne nuit avant de partir chez lui. Son amant ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller. Il prit sa fille et Daisy chez Miranda en passant. Il prépara à manger pour lui, pour sa fille et pour Daisy. Allen installa sa fille dans le berceau après lui avoir donné à manger. Il mit en place le baby-phone en marche et emmena l'autre avec lui pour aller manger. Daisy quant à elle vagabondait dans la cuisine comme bon lui semblait. Il prit une demi-heure pour manger avant d'aller installer Daisy dans sa cage. Bientôt, elle pourra dormir dans son petit lit. Elle était bientôt propre. Kanda sera fier de lui de s'occuper de son lapin comme ça.

Il joua un peu avec sa fille qui souriait en voyant ses grimaces. Elle s'endormit quelque temps plus tard. Il était parti au salon pour parler avec son ami Link. Il regarda l'heure, ce n'était pas encore tard. Il était dix heures et quart. Il appela son ami qui décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

\- Bonsoir, Link.

\- Ah bonsoir Allen alors comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Oui, comment va la petite Aru ?

\- Elle se porte à merveille.

Il aimait bien Link, il ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes comme ses autres amis. Attention, il les aimait bien, mais parfois, ses amis l'énervaient comme chaque personne sur cette Terre. Link était direct lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose sans tourner au tour du pot.

\- Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que le mois prochain je reprends du service.

\- Ah! Moi qui pensais que j'allais être le seul patron de la bôite, dit Link en faisant semblant d'être déçu. De son côté, Allen rigolait à en pleurer.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour dire des conneries comme ça. Au moins tu as profité de ta notoriété.

\- Ah oui, pleinement.

\- Super alors, dit Allen en souriant.

\- Tu reprends quand ?

\- Dans une semaine.

\- Et pour Aru ?

\- Oh je lui ai trouvé une baby-sitter. C'est une amie à moi. Et dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Dit Allen en sachant que son ami allait s'offusquer.

\- N...Non. Ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Dit l'homme qui se plaignait à chaque fois à mes pauvres oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si personne ne veut de moi et pourtant j'ai essayé.

\- Essaye toujours, tu vas le trouver.

\- Le...

\- Oui le et la trouver.

\- Comment, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?!

\- T'avais même pas besoin, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Super alors, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il y avait des hommes et des femmes qui me draguaient à chaque recoin de notre entreprise.

\- Pauvre Link, mais tu ne trouves toujours pas...

\- Non...

\- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas pleurer.

\- Mais non idiot,'' dit Link en soupirant, - ce que tu peux être exaspérants. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai personne dans ma vie que je vais commencer à chialer comme un bébé.

\- Ce ne serait pas crédible avec ton caractère mais bon, il faut toujours s'en méfier.

\- Compte toujours, dit-il en souriant , - alors, j'ai hâte de retravailler avec toi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je...

Allen savait très bien ce qu'il voulait le demander.

\- Il se porte à merveille, mais il ne veut toujours pas se réveiller.

\- C'est tout lui.

\- Tu l'as dit, il fait ce qu'il veut, dit Allen en fermant les yeux. Il se retenait depuis deux semaines maintenant.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à tard.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Aru était allongée sur le ventre de son père. Allen caressa sa tête en regardant le toit de la chambre. Sa fille était pleine de vie. Ses petites jambes frappaient son ventre alors que ses petites mains jouaient avec sa main droite. Daisy était par terre en dessous du lit. Et ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Allen savait ce que Daisy attendait. Elle adorait être avec Aru lorsque parfois, il la posait avec sa fille.

Il était treize heures. Il attendait Lavi et les enfants pour aller se promener. Il avait envie de sortir un peu pour aérer son esprit. Il sentit une odeur, il se leva et posa fille sur le lit pour aller chercher de quoi la changer. Il revint quelques secondes après pour changer sa couche. Au début, c'était très difficile de la changer de couches, l'habiller, maintenant c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il était fier de lui pour une fois. Allen finissait de l'habiller lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et partit ouvrir. Debout, devant lui, se tenait Lavi et ses enfants. Ils le saluèrent, il partit juste chercher les affaires de sa fille et mettre en sécurité Daisy en laissant de l'eau et de la nourriture dans deux bols spécialement acheter pour lui.

Ils regardaient un peu partout même s'il faisait toujours froid, les enfants s'amusaient. Allen tenait sa petite dans ses bras. Elle était bien couverte pour ne pas tomber malade. C'était sa première sortie pour une promenade. Les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles depuis l'automne. Elles avaient hiberné. Chang s'amusait avec un autre garçon alors que Sora et Ethan se couraient après.

Ils avaient passé un bon après-midi, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas plu comme annoncer à la télé. Ils étaient venus équiper comme pas possible. Allen mit sa fille sur le siège auto. Les enfants montèrent après. Lavi leur mit la ceinture de sécurité. Allen l'aida et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt pour partir. Il démarra la voiture et prit la direction de la maison de son ami. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Allen demanda à son ami de saluer Lenalee pour lui lorsqu'elle rentrera et il était parti.

Il posa sa fille dans son berceau, libéra Daisy pour qu'il puisse marcher un peu. Il prit son téléphone qu'il avait oublié ici. Il regarda, il y avait quelques appels de Link qu'il appellera plus tard et un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette personne l'avait laissé un message. Il écouta

« _Bonjour monsieur Walker. Nous vous appelons de l'hôpital Misery pour vous dire que votre compagnon s'est réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il a demandé après vous. On lui a expliqué la situation en attendant. J'espère que vous viendrez dans les plus b... »_

Allen n'écoutait plus. Kanda s'était réveillé. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber. Il prit une grande respiration avant de fermer son portable. Il prit sa fille et il partit à l'hôpital. Seigneur son amour était réveillé. Il avait dû mal à y croire. Il regardait prudemment la route alors qu'il conduisait pour arriver une demi-heure plus tard dans l'hôpital. Il sortit pour prendre sa fille et ferma la voiture. Il la regarda et lui dit :

\- Ta maman est réveillée, ma puce. Je suis tellement content.

Les gens, qui étaient autour, regardaient ce jeune homme pleurer. Ses larmes étaient silencieuses alors qu'il passait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre. Il s'arrêta au pied de la porte pour se donner du courage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il trouva Kanda assis sur le lit, deux oreillers tenaient son dos. Il n'avait plus beaucoup ses horribles tubes sur son bras droit. Lorsqu'Allen rentra, Kanda le regarda en lui souriant. Ce sourire qu'Allen aimait tellement de son japonais. Il tremblait, il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Son fiancé était juste là, devant lui, à sourire comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Kanda fit un geste de la main pour qu'il s'approche. Il voyait que son amant était capable de s'évanouir, là, maintenant. Allen s'approcha de lui avant de voir son japonais ouvrir ses bras pour demander quelque chose qu'il acquit. Allen posa dans les bras de son amant leur fille. Kanda regarda sa fille de long en large. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Il caressa sa joue droite alors que Aru leva ses deux bras pour s'agripper à ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage de chaque côté de ses joues.

\- Salut Aru,'' parla Kanda. Allen remarqua qu'il avait la voix rauque. Il continua, - je suis content de te voir. Tu es très mignonne.

Kanda la regarda quelques instants avant de poser les yeux sur son homme. Son sourire toujours là.

\- Salut,'' dit Kanda alors que sa fille s'amusait avec sa main droite. Elle s'était ennuyée de ses cheveux.

\- Salut,'' Allen s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Leur fille s'occupait à tirer la main de Kanda. Les deux savaient que c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

À suivre...

* * *

La suite pour bientôt, l'histoire va finir bientôt et ça me fait mal au cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

Bêta:oui

NB : Je sortirais bientôt une nouvelle histoire sur ce couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement qui s'intitule les souvenirs d'un autre temps.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Partie 1 : Deux mois

Il courait de tout son être. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Quelqu'un le poursuivait, il le savait, il le sentait. Depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait poursuivi. Il se cacha dans un coin, l'ombre passa devant lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il l'avait menacé depuis ce jour-là, il savait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il partit de l'autre côté, mais il ne put faire deux pas que cette chose était devant lui. Des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs.

Ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où, il ne se souvenait plus. Il tomba par terre de peur. Il était pétrifié sur place comme une statue. Il recula sur ses fesses, ses yeux étaient posés toujours sur cet homme. Il vit un éclat doré dans ses yeux. Il cria, l'homme venait de lui planter un couteau dans son torse. Il cracha du sang, il voyait flou. Il essayait de rester en vie. L'homme murmura, son sang se glaça. De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il avait peur. Il s'était toujours dit que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

L'homme le laissa pour mort, il n'avait pas envie de l'enterrer. Il avait envie d'envoyer un clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui serait content de voir cette personne. Il avait hâte de voir son visage. Il l'aimait beaucoup depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ses yeux, son air de je-m'en-foutisme. Le voir et ne jamais le toucher était trop comique. Pourtant, il voyait avec ses yeux et pourtant son corps lui était inaccessible. Mais au moins, son contraire faisait l'affaire. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer pour pouvoir le toucher, le sentir.

Enfin, il avait tué son cauchemar, il espérait avoir une récompense avec lui. Il voulait le rendre heureux et s'il devait tuer pour ça alors, il le ferait à chaque fois. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne avant de pouvoir l'aimer inconditionnellement. Une photo tomba de sa poche, il la prit. Il devait l'éliminer pour enfin être avec lui. Il regarda la photo. C'était un jeune homme aux yeux gris et les cheveux blancs, à côté de lui se tenait un autre jeune homme. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade, il était souriant. Il n'y avait que cette photo qui pouvait le calmer pour qu'il redevienne normal.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda était dans le lit en train de se reposer. Le médecin lui avait interdit de faire n'importe quelle activité physique de part sa césarienne. Il était resté à l'hôpital, après son réveil, sept jours pour reprendre des forces. C'était la procédure après avoir subit une césarienne, même s'il était resté inconscient quatre semaines, quasi un mois. Son fiancé était depuis deux mois au petit soin pour lui. Il trouvait ça mignon et irritant. Sa fille était à côté de lui en train de jouer avec sa peluche. Pour cette occasion, son amant avait acheté une télévision pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie.

Il ne savait pas ce que faisait son homme. Depuis une heure, il avait disparu dans la maison. Pas qu'il se plaignait de sa paix, mais il lui manquait tout simplement. Il entendit sa fille qui gazouillait en jouant avec la peluche. C'était un petit ourson de couleur verte. Elle prenait plaisir à jouer avec. Kanda caressa sa tête, il y a quelques mèches de cheveux bruns très courts et fins au toucher. Lorsque Kanda posa sa main sur sa tête, Aru n'était plus intéressée par le jouer mais par sa maman.

\- Je me demande ce que ton papa fait, ma belle,'' dit Kanda en s'allongeant doucement pour être à la hauteur de sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas faire des mouvements brusques, car sa cicatrice pouvait s'ouvrir et que ça lui faisait toujours mal même en prenant des médicaments. Mais, la douleur était supportable aujourd'hui. Et puis avec le temps, il ne ressentirait plus rien.

Sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup lorsqu'il était un bébé aussi. C'était bizarre de voir ça. Lui qui pensait qu'Aru allait ressembler plus à Allen. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, il tourna son corps doucement pour se mettre de côté sans faire trop de dégâts. Aru bougea un peu mais restait sur place. Kanda vint prendre sa petite main pour jouer un peu avec elle.

Depuis deux mois, il récupérait le temps qui lui avait manqué. Même si c'était impossible, il voulait juste être là pour eux. Il bailla sans faire exprès. Il commença à avoir faim et sa fille ne mit pas longtemps avant de pleurer.

\- Toi aussi, tu as faim.

Il regarda l'heure, il était 15h00 pile. C'était l'heure de manger, mais son amant lui avait interdit de descendre de son lit sans qu'il ne soit là : il cria. Kanda n'eut pas besoin de crier que Allen était déjà ici avec un plateau.

\- Comment ? Demanda Kanda.

\- Oh l'heure approchait et je savais que toi aussi, tu aurais faim.

\- Merci, dit Kanda.

Allen s'approcha et vint mettre le plateau sur le lit. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et commença à donner le biberon. Kanda fit de même.

\- ça va ? demanda Allen en voyant son homme grimacer.

\- oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que parfois ça tire.

\- Tes médicaments,'' dit Allen. Il était préoccupé. Ses yeux en disaient longs.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis sorti de l'hôpital et je suis avec vous deux. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus mal, dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres pour qu'il se calme.

\- Désolé, c'est juste...

\- Je comprends. Mais tout de même, ce que le médecin m'a expliqué était quasi surnaturel. J'étais juste ainsi sur le canapé et d'un coup mon ventre me faisait mal et je voyais du sang.

Aru venait de terminer son biberon, il regarda si sa fille avait besoin d'être changée, il parla.

\- Je sais qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, moyashi ? Personne ne m'a rien fait.

\- Si, Road.

\- Est-ce que tu délires ? Tu as pris quelque chose ? Demanda Kanda suspicieux. Son petit ami avait tendance parfois à le faire.

\- Non,'' Allen le regarda et continua, - ça fait longtemps que je touche plus à ça et tu le sais. C'est juste que ce que je vais te raconter pourra te choquer. Et que ça peut apparaître dingue et irrationnel.

\- Rien venant de toi peut me choquer, dit-il en le regardant. Son sourire en disait long pour qu'Allen soupire.

\- On parie.

\- Avec toi, jamais. Tu es né tricheur...

\- Même pas vrai. Je ne le fais pas avec toi c'est tout,'' il termina de mettre la couche à sa fille.

\- Tu as entendu maman, Aru. Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire. Est-ce que tu es choquée comme moi,'' finissait Allen de façon dramatique.

\- Aieuh, dit Kanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ne me fais pas rigoler idiot, ça fait mal,'' il posa une main sur son ventre pour soulager la douleur. Allen lui sourit en lui demandant pardon. En faisant ça, il tendit leur fille. Kanda la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu faisais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh je rangeais c'est tout.

\- Tu n'es même pas venu nous voir une seule minute.

\- hooooh, est-ce que je te manque tant que ça ? dit Allen en sortant du lit.

\- Oui, dit son homme tout simplement.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? dit Kanda en voyant Allen ranger le journal.

\- Moi rien, dit-il nerveusement.

\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire. Aller montre-moi, dit Kanda plutôt amusé.

Allen lui donna. Il n'avait pas le choix. Kanda regarda le journal quelques instants en feuilletant. Il s'assit pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda bien ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne ressentait vraiment rien.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais me cacher ? il regarda Allen qui baissa les yeux.

\- Oui...

\- ça ne me fait rien, tu le sais. Peut-être, c'est horrible mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il m'a fait beaucoup souffrir.

\- Je l'ai caché parce que je ne voulais que tu le voies.

\- Qu'importe, il n'est plus là. Et puis de toute façon avec lui, c'était du passé depuis longtemps. Cet homme est mort et quelque part je suis heureux.

Allen le regarda. Même s'il savait que son japonais était content, il voyait une forme de tristesse. C'était son père tout de même. Cet homme qui l'avait fait souffrir dans son enfance. Il connaissait son brun. Cette lueur de tristesse ce n'était pas à cause de sa mort mais plus tôt pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué.

\- ça fait bizarre, mais je vais bien, plus que bien. Il est définitivement sorti de ma vie.

\- Et pour ta mère ?

Allen regarda son amour.

\- Elle est moins dangereuse et puis, elle m'a déjà oublié, cette femme. Mon existence en tant que telle, au sein de cette famille, était éphémère, voir aucun. Cette femme me supportait juste à cause de cet homme. Et aujourd'hui, je suis capable d'aller de l'avant.

\- Je suis fière de toi, dit sérieusement Allen.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Oh mais c'est que tu rougis en plus.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, moyashi,'' cria Kanda , - si tu me fais courir, tu paieras le prix fort.

Allen calma ses ardeurs en repensant à ce que le médecin leur avaient dit.

\- Oui, Oui, dit-il en rangeant quelques affaires.

\- Je vais aller voir Aru.

\- Non tu ne sors plus de ce lit.

\- Je ne suis pas handicapé abruti. Il faut juste que je ne fasse pas beaucoup d'efforts et j'ai envie de sortir. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas mon père ?

\- Heureusement,'' dit Allen en venant vers lui, - parce que franchement, Kanda, tu as été un vilain garçon, un très vilain garçon, qui m'a inquiété pendant presque un mois. Ne plus entendre ta voix, te voir sourire, te voir t'énerver pour n'importe quoi et plus précisément à cause de moi. Tout ça m'a manqué, chéri,'' finissait-il en embrassant son homme. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Il faisait attention à ne pas appuyer sur son ventre où il y avait la cicatrice.

\- Tes battements de cœur, tes soupirs, ton corps, tes caresses, ta chaleur. Kanda, tu es ma drogue à part entière. Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses ça !.

Kanda en question caressa ses cheveux blancs avec délicatesse.

\- Je vais voir.

\- Kanda ?

\- On n'est pas sûr de nos promesses lorsque la mort nous attend et tu le sais.

\- Alors mens-moi...

\- Je te promets de ne plus faire ça,'' dit automatiquement le japonais.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Allen en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Aieuh...

\- Désolé Kanda, dit Allen avant de soulever le haut de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kanda. Le médecin lui avait interdit de faire du sport, spécialement, le sport de chambre.

\- Rien, je viens juste m'excuser.

Kanda fronça les sourcils mais sentit des lèvres entrées en contact avec sa peau. Il frissonna, son amant venait d'embrasser la cicatrice.

\- Voilà, comme ça tu ne pourras plus être complexé par ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, moyashi ? Dit Kanda sur la défensive.

\- Je t'ai longuement regardé et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Et cette cicatrice que tu as là, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte. Elle est belle cette cicatrice sur ta peau.

Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin aussi d'en profiter.

\- Je te signale que tu es à moi.

\- Non, je suis à moi et pour ta gouverne, on est que fiancé.

\- Fiancé, ensemble, marié. Tu seras toujours à moi, Kanda.

Il regarda son japonais directement dans les yeux. Le sérieux, que son amant avait, fit frissonner Kanda.

\- J'ai hâte que tu guérisses pour pouvoir posséder ton corps.

\- Obsédé.

\- Juste par toi.

Kanda laissa son moyashi venir s'allonger à ses côtés où il prit un oreiller pour l'étouffer.

\- Kanda, tu as envie de tuer ton seul et unique amour ? dit Allen tout de même en respirant. Son japonais n'appuyait pas fort. Quelque part, son amant avait perdu un peu de force qu'il allait récupérer bientôt. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler et le moyashi qui faisait attention à ne pas appuyer sur son ventre. Il espérait que cette chamaillerie ne pourrait pas porter préjudice à son japonais.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sa cicatrice se guérissait avec calme. Il avait rendez-vous pour nettoyer, pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte ainsi que des massages. Il était toujours aux anges lorsqu'il y avait une séance de massage et son fiancé en profitait pour lui demander plus de choses que d'habitude, sinon il refuserait. En fait, son corps était comme une éponge après ses séances. C'était tellement agréable.

Il rentra dans la chambre de sa fille qui venait de se réveiller. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, elle soulevait sa tête pour regarder qui venait de rentrer. Kanda avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait tenir sa tête quelques secondes avant de la poser sur le lit. Elle commença à sucer son poing. C'était pareil tous les jours. C'était sa petite gym de tous les jours. Il s'approcha d'elle et la petite fille tourna la tête en entendant du bruit.

\- Salut, ma belle, dit Kanda en la prenant dans ses bras pour la poser correctement pour qu'elle le puisse le voir. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille s'habitue qu'à être que dans les bras. Il avait passé un savon à son fiancé pour ça et Allen avait appris sa leçon.

\- Tiens aujourd'hui, tu nous as laissé dormir toute la nuit. C'est que tu fais tes nuits. Je suis fier de toi. Bon, je crois que je vais changer tes vêtements.

Il allait regarder ce qu'il pourrait la mettre mais ses vêtements étaient déjà posés sur le canapé. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer son amant.

\- Aller ma puce, c'est l'heure de prendre un bain.

Kanda la prit dans ses bras.

\- On attend papa avec la baignoire.

Kanda finissait de dire ça qu'Allen était rentré en tenant dans ses bras la baignoire remplit d'eau.

\- Chaud devant,'' dit -il en la posant sur le coin qu'ils avaient aménagé pour ça, - et voilà, tu la déshabilles et je lui donne le bain. Tu ne dois pas faire encore beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Comme tu veux...

Il déshabilla sa fille et la donna à son homme. Allen la mit dans l'eau. Sa main gauche tenait la tête de sa fille et de sa main droite, il lui donnait le bain. Aru s'amusait.

\- Tu aimes l'eau à ce que je vois.

Allen lui donna trois gouttes d'eau. Elle les léchait plutôt.

\- Ce que tu es mignonne.

Kanda quant à lui posa une serviette sur le canapé. Organiser ce qu'il avait besoin pour nettoyer sa fille. Il regarda Allen qui s'amusait avec sa fille, mais il le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Si elle a fini ramène-la-moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade.

\- Oui maman,'' dit Allen en soulevant sa petite fille.

La chambre était dans la bonne température pour leur fille. Il posa Aru sur la serviette et Kanda prit le relais. Il essuya sa fille, puis lui mit de la crème en faisant des légers massages avant de prendre les deux petites jambes et les soulever avant de mettre la couche en dessous d'elle. Il relâcha les jambes et prit le talque. Quelques secondes après, la petite portait une couche. Il nettoya bien le cordon ombilical avec de la compresse et du biseptine. Il prit un body à manche longue blanc et l'habilla. Ensuite, il prit un tee-shirt rouge avec des fleurs blanches roses et un pantalon crème. Il lui mit avant de mettre des chaussettes blanches puis ses chaussures en cotons rouge blanches en forme de Kitty.

Comme ils ne sortaient pas pour le moment, Kanda ne l'avait pas trop équipé pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. La maison était chaude et à la bonne température. La petite fille commença à pleurer.

\- Tiens'' dit Allen.

\- Qu... mais tu étais là ?

\- Oui, tu étais tellement concentré que tu n'as pas marqué que j'étais sorti pour faire son biberon.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Tu pars à quelle heure ?

\- Dans une heure. Au début, ça m'a fait bizarre de reprendre le travail alors que je m'étais habitué à ma petite vie et à ma famille, dit-il en continuant à jouer avec Aru.

\- Et pour Miranda. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis réveillé, elle ne travaille plus. Elle la garde lorsqu'on sort un peu. Tu ne pourrais pas lui trouver un travail.

\- C'est fait.

\- En quoi ?

\- Une amie m'a demandé si je connaissais une baby-sitter et je lui ai conseillé Miranda.

\- Elle le mérite, oh te voilà,'' dit Kanda en regardant Daisy qui était au pied de la porte.

Ils regardèrent Daisy qui gambadait dans la chambre. Allen quant à lui était venu l'embrasser.

\- Oui,'' dit tout fière de lui. Aru émit quelques bruits.

\- On ne t'oublie pas, ma puce,'' dit Kanda en embrassant son front.

\- Tu vas faire quoi lorsque je vais travailler ?

\- J'en sais rien peut-être rendre visite à Lenalee et Lavi qu'on n'a pas vu depuis quatre semaines. Eux aussi, ils sont occupés. Je vais les appeler pour voir.

\- Je crois que tu vas laisser Aru avec Lenalee ou Miranda ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais complètement oublié. La police a appelé hier alors que tu dormais. Ils veulent te voir pour identifier ton père.

\- Mmm, génial. Il me pourrit la vie jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non pas besoin. Tu as besoin d'aller travailler.

Il enleva le biberon de sa bouche. Aru gigota quelques instants puis se calma.

\- C'est à quelle heure ? Demanda Kanda.

\- à n'importe quelle heure mais le plus tôt sera possible.

\- Je vais le faire maintenant parce qu'après je n'aurais plus le courage.

\- Je sais,

Allen regarda sa fille qui fermait les yeux tout doucement, mais son petit rot lui fit ouvrir les yeux avant de les fermer à nouveau.

\- Elle vient de s'endormir,'' dit Allen.

\- Je vais aller la coucher. Toi, va te préparer.

\- Oui, dit-il en embrassant le front d'Aru avant de partir. Kanda l'allongea sur le dos et la couvrit de sa petite couverture bleue. Aru gazouille quelques instants puis elle sourit dans son sommeil. Kanda fit de même.

\- Je t'aime...

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Est-ce que c'est votre père ? Demanda une policière.

Kanda le regarda longuement. Cet homme qui l'avait fait souffrir était six pieds sous terre. Il ne tiqua pas lorsque les personnes autours de lui parlaient. Certes, ce n'était pas facile de montrer ses émotions et surtout venant de cet homme. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour lui, hors de question.

\- Oui, dit-il sa voix était d'une telle froideur que quelques personnes frissonnèrent. D'autres ne comprenaient pas son comportement. Il venait de perdre son père pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas ? S'ils savaient ce que son soi-disant père lui avait fait, ils n'auraient plus pitié de cet homme.

\- Comme vous êtes le seul lien qui lui restait.

\- Et sa famille ? trancha Kanda. Il s'en fichait de quoi il avait l'air. Il ne voulait plus rester ici plus longtemps.

\- On n'a pas de leur nouvelle.

\- Je vous donne leur numéro.

\- Ok'' dit la policière confusément.

\- J'espère, ils sauront quoi faire.

Les personnes étaient restées bloquées en voyant le japonais partir sans dire plus rien. Il en avait terminé avec cet homme pour toujours. Et ils n'avaient aucun droit de le retenir ici. Maintenant, c'était sa famille qui devait régler ce problème.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il était assis en train de parler avec ses amis. Il s'amusait bien. Kanda ne leur avait jamais montré une photo de ses parents. Donc, pour eux, c'était une journée normale et c'était parfait pour lui. Il regarda les enfants de sa meilleure amie qui étaient fascinés par sa petite fille. Lavi dit en murmurant pour que les enfants n'entendent pas à ses amis.

\- J'ai lu dans le journal, qu'il y a plusieurs meurtres depuis deux mois et même avant.

\- Quoi ! Dit Lenalee, - ils ne l'ont pas encore attrapé ?

\- Malheureusement, non et en plus ajouté à ça la mort d'un autre homme il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- ça va Kanda, dit Lenalee.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien,'' répondit le brun.

\- On t'a même pas proposé quelque chose à manger, dit Lavi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard. Ils étaient partis. Lavi le ramena chez lui et partit travailler. Alors que Lenalee restait à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants. Elle travaillait que la nuit. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail. Elle devait laisser ses enfants chez son grand frère une demi-heure avant que son mari puisse aller les chercher pour rentrer chez eux.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Aru dormait alors que Kanda était dans sa chambre en train de chercher des vêtements pour demain. Son fiancé n'était pas encore rentré. Il regarda partout, il ne trouva aucun à son goût. Il devra faire du shopping. Il avait horreur de ça puis il se rappela l'autre placard. Son moyashi lui avait mis ses anciens vêtements. Il était parti dans le salon. Il regarda quelques vêtements. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'il fit tomber une petite boite noire.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était cette même petite boite que lui et son homme s'étaient disputés. Il la prit et étonnement, elle était ouverte. Lui qui pensait que la boite était perdue, il venait de la retrouver. Il sentit un long frisson alors qu'il ouvrit la boite noire. Il entendit une voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. Ses yeux regardaient le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Il retourna vers le petit objet, il regarda. Dedans, il trouva une bague magnifique. Elle était dorée et argentée. Il la prit pour voir sa structure. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Son homme était vraiment abruti pour se disputer avec lui à cause d'une bague. Il regarda et il avait l'impression d'être aspiré par cette bague. La couleur prenait vie. Il n'imaginait rien. Quelqu'un l'appelait de plus en plus fort. Il sentit son corps s'envoler. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il se trouvait dans un salon mais pas le sien. Plus vieux, venant d'une autre époque.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kanda alors que l'homme se rapprochait toujours.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était rentré. Il appela son amant, mais il ne répondait pas. Il pensait qu'il dormait. Il était allé voir sa fille qui dormait puis partit dans la chambre, mais son amant n'était pas là. Il commença à paniquer. Son amant n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille seule. Il regarda les placards et trouva toujours les vêtements de son amant. Il était parti dans le salon pour voir si des vêtements avait disparus. Il n'avait plus besoin lorsqu'il trouva la petite boite par terre.

Il le prit et ne trouva pas la bague. Il soupira et mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Son amant allait le tuer.

\- Kanda, pourquoi tu as regardé cette bague ? Il n'attendait que ça'' parla Allen.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait rentrer en contact avec eux. Certes, son amant n'était pas en danger avec lui, mais il voulait être là pour expliquer avant que cet abruti ne prenne la parole.

\- Attends-moi Kanda. Je vais bientôt te chercher.

Il prit une longue respiration et trouva la solution mais d'abord, il devait mettre sa fille à l'abri. Il fit un enchantement qui faisait que sa fille n'était vue de personne sauf lui et Kanda. Il protégea la maison aussi avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Il devait bientôt le rejoindre. Il murmura quelques mots avant d'être aspiré aussi.

À suivre...

* * *

à bientôt pour la fin.


	14. Chapter 14

Bêta:oui.

NB:C'est la dernière ligne droite. Il ne manque plus que l'épilogue. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Partie 2 : deux mois

Devant lui, se tenait un homme. Il portait un manteau, ses yeux étaient noirs, sa peau blanche. Lorsque Kanda le vit s'approcher encore de lui, il le vit se transformer. Il écarquilla les yeux. Maintenant les humains pouvaient se transformer, à moins que celui-ci n'en était pas un. Sa peau était devenue noire. Il n'essayait même pas de bouger, une force le retenait sur ce canapé.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses du mal, dit-il d'une voix calme et sereine.

Il s'assit de son côté, il prit sa main.

\- Enfin, je te vois. Il y a tellement longtemps que je te regarde sans pouvoir te toucher.

Il caressa la joue droite de Kanda, mais celui-ci se retourna à sa gauche pour ne pas qu'il le touche.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es venu ici parce que tu cherchais des réponses, dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Non, je ne cherchais pas vraiment des réponses. J'ai juste trouvé une bague et, d'un coup, je suis ici. Et pourquoi je ne panique même pas.

\- Tout simplement parce que tu me connais.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

\- Oh non, mais ton cœur si. Tu es ici et tu ne te méfies même pas de moi. Tu sais déjà qui je suis, pas vrai, Kanda,'' dit l'homme en embrassant ses lèvres. Sa main gauche partit, il le gifla de toute ses forces.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux.

\- Ne m'embrasse pas, connard.

Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, il aurait fait.

\- Ton amour à mon égard est fort.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

Kanda soupira; mais où a-t-il encore atterri ? Cet homme n'était pas mauvais. Il sentait qu'il le connaissait mais d'où? Il ne se souvenait plus. Son regard lui disait quelque chose. Il le regarda bien, il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger avec lui mais plutôt protégé. Sauf qu'il n'a pas vraiment aimé être embrassé par lui. Savoir n'était pas le problème, c'était peut-être juste une impression mais en quelque sorte, il sentait la présence de son amant en lui. C'était stupide, il était en train de délirer.

Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il a laissé sa fille toute seule. ' _'Et voilà ce que ça fait d'être parents'_ ' pensa le brun. Il espérait que son moyashi n'allait pas s'affoler de trouver Aru seule chez eux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Notre fille va bien. Il prend soin d'elle.

\- Notre fille, en tout cas je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait avec un inconnu.

\- Je ne le suis pas et tu le sais Kanda. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien vis-à-vis de moi. Tu sais qui je suis... !

\- Je dois paraître fou ou j'ai carrément perdu la tête. Ou peut-être je fais un rêve mais dans tes yeux je le vois'' parla le brun tout simplement. L'impression était là, il ne voulait pas le nier.

\- Oui tout simplement que moi et lui, on ne fait qu'un. Je pourrais me transformer en lui mais j'adore lorsqu'on peut nous identifier et surtout par toi.

\- Je suis vraiment en train de rêver, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un cauchemar.

L'homme en question s'allongea sur le canapé, Kanda ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Alors, si c'est un rêve. On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ? Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- La gifle ne t'a pas suffit.

\- Non'', dit-il amusé, - et puis tu me laisses faire, je suis lui et lui est moi. Tu n'es pas en train de le trahir.

\- Dégage, qu'importe. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

\- Oui ta cicatrice.

\- Comment et même je ne coucherais pas ?

\- Je suis les yeux d'Allen. Depuis que vous êtes mis ensemble, je te vois. Je te connais comme il te connait. Dis-moi tu ne l'as jamais trouvé bizarre.

\- Oui comme chaque personne sur cette Terre !

\- Je te parle de ses absences répétées lorsque que tu avais 19 et lui 17 ans. Tu ne trouvais pas ça bizarre.

\- Il avait des problèmes à régler et je ne vois pas en quoi moi, je lui poserais la question. J'attends toujours qu'il vienne vers moi.

\- La confiance ! Un beau mot, il t'a fait souffrir plusieurs fois et tu lui pardonnais toujours, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Il aimait beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi, je suis fautif. Je ne suis pas parfait surtout lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un.

\- Oui, je te l'accorde. Et depuis tu apprends petit à petit encore ce qu'il cache. Il n'a jamais voulu te le dire.

\- Pourquoi, tu me dis ça. Tu n'es pas censé le protéger, dit Kanda confusément.

\- Oui mais avec toi, je suis incapable de mentir.

\- De quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es tout simplement mon âme sœur. Je t'ai vu il y a longtemps même avant ta naissance. Je voudrais tellement te raconter tout.

\- Alors commence par le début si tu ne veux pas que je pique une crise et que je te tue. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Mon nom d'origine c'est le quatorzième. J'étais dans un espace renfermé, j'attendais mon corps pour que je puisse me réincarner.

\- Son corps ?

\- Oui, c'était la première fois que je voyais mon corps d'origine. D'habitude je me réincarne avec les affinités mais là, Allen faisait partie de la famille Noé. Mon sang coulait en lui, j'étais tellement stupéfait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon corps d'origine,,'' il caressa la joue du brun,- je t'ai vu dans son regard lorsqu'il avait 12 ans. Tu l'as déjà rencontré sans que tu t'en aperçoives.

\- Je n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un qui avait les cheveux blancs.

Le quatorzième rigola de bon cœur.

\- Oh tout simplement qu'il cachait ses cheveux sous une capuche. Et puis, ce jour-là, c'était moi qui te regardais. J'avais pris le contrôle de son corps pour te retrouver. À cette époque, il ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Il fit une pose pour venir embrasser Kanda sans que celui-ci le repousse. Le brun se trouvait en paix et puis les révélations étaient un choc pour lui. Son ''amant'' continua, enfin, il essayait.

\- C'était lorsque qu'il était rentré dans la famille Noé qu'il a appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. Au début, c'était la guerre entre lui et moi mais, à la fin, d'un commun accord, on a trouvé un terrain d'entente. Plus tard, on a eu une mission, enfin je lui ai donné une mission. Cette mission consistait à te trouver.

\- Quoi ! Dit Kanda, il commençait à voir mal à la tête.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, tu es mon âme sœur et je n'allais pas chercher ailleurs alors que tu étais là,'' le quatorzième caressa la joue de Kanda, il vint l'embrasser. Kanda n'a pas eu le courage de le repousser. Il était lui, son amant et c'était tout,- alors, on a commencé à tâter le terrain. On a rencontré Lavi Bookman, on est devenu amis.

Il fit une pose pour regarder son brun qui avait l'impression de vivre dans un film surnaturel. Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux déjà ?

\- Il nous parlait beaucoup de toi et sa Lenalee,'' Kanda en entendant ça, il émit un petit rire sans le vouloir,- oui, j'ai dû souffrir. C'était Lenalee par ici, Lenalee par là. Avec lui, je n'avais qu'envie de meurtre. Le plus impatient était Allen bien sûr, tu connais son caractère,'' Kanda hocha la tête,- on s'intéressait plus à ses histoires lorsqu'il parlait de toi et un jour, il nous avait invité à une fête. On ne savait même pas si tu allais venir. Il ne nous avait pas dit. On a passé la soirée à te chercher, tu bouges vite Kanda.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute,'' le brun rougissait. Il le trouvait trop mignon.

\- Et puis on t'a trouvé à la cuisine assit sur une chaise la tête posée sur une table. On avait l'impression que tu allais mourir.

\- C'était presque ça, je ne boirais plus jamais comme ça.

\- Et tu l'as fait. Et puis, le jour suivant tu te retrouves chez-moi,'' Kanda rougit, - c'était tout ce que j'espérais et je ne pensais même pas qu'on pouvait être intime avec toi comme ça.

\- Mmh, je me rappelle. Je ne savais même pourquoi je faisais ça. Il était tellement là, il me comblait enfin vous deux, je ne sais plus.

\- On est une seule entité. Il faut tu saches qu'on ne fait qu'un. On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Tout ce qu'il ressent je le ressens.

Kanda le regardait en lui souriant même s'il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait sur le canapé, il avait envie de le toucher. Le brun parla :

\- Enfin pour dire que mon comportement, ce jour-là, était incroyable. C'était la première fois que je couchais avec quelqu'un sans le connaître. Et pourtant, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un.

\- Nous aussi, on était surpris mais c'était agréable. On pensait que ça serait difficile de te convaincre qu'on t'aimait et ce que tu représentais pour nous.

\- Oui dans d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais remballé.

\- Weh c'est ce qu'on s'est dit. Et puis, on était ensemble. On avait prévu de te dire ce qu'il était pour que tu puisses m'accepter mais rien n'était passé comme prévu. La famille Noé était en colère lorsque nous avons quitté leur clan. C'était le jour le plus heureux qu'on avait jamais eu. Mana pourtant l'avait prévenu mais lorsqu'on est adolescent on n'écoute plus vraiment. C'était l'âge de l'ingratitude.

\- Une période où personne n'a pas envie de vivre, mais on est obligé, dit Kanda en faisant des mouvements circulaires de sa tête.

\- ça va.

\- Oui, c'est juste que mon cou me fait un peu mal.

\- Laisse-moi te faire un massage.

Kanda le regarda longuement avant de hocher la tête. Autant écouter et être massé. Le quatorzième passa ses cheveux devant, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules en le massant. Une minute passa, il se sentait tellement bien. Même avec les révélations, il ne voulait vraiment pas gâcher ce moment. Il émit un léger gémissement qui était aperçu par le quatorzième. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kanda se retourna brusquement en voyant son homme debout en train de fusiller le quatorzième du regard.

\- Il est à moi, dit Allen simplement avant de retirer Kanda des bras de son double.

\- Ne sois pas radin, partage.

\- Tu le partages assez avec mon corps.

\- Hahaha, la jalousie te va bien. Tu as oublié que je suis toi.

\- Qu'importe, dit-il en asseyant Kanda à ses côtés de l'autre côté. Le quatorzième trouvait ça amusant.

\- ça va Kanda, il ne t'a rien fait.

\- Non'' dit-il en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Tu es bizarre, dit Allen avant de regarder son double, - tu lui as fais quoi ?

\- Oh rien de bien méchant juste un calmant magique pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

\- Et tu en profites !

\- Noooon, dit-il en exagérant.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

\- N'oublie pas, je suis ton côté le plus sombre.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

Allen se retourna vers Kanda qui lui souriait.

\- Je vais te tuer lorsque je n'aurais plus ce machin truc sur moi. Pour l'instant j'encaisse.

\- Oui chéri,'' sourit nerveusement Allen en caressant la joue de Kanda. Il regarda le quatorzième, - tu lui as raconté ?

\- Oui presque tout.

Allen soupira il était arrivé à temps. Au moins cette partie, il pourrait expliquer à son amant qui était docile à ses côtés. « Oh Zeus sauve-moi de ça » pensa Allen.

\- K...Kanda, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais aimé que tu ne saches rien. C'est à cause de moi que tu es tombé enceint.

Kanda n'avait pas la force de le foudroyer du regard. Il prit sa main droite et le serra fort, mais il n'avait plus de force.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça. C'était lui qui me l'avait proposé, dit Allen. Kanda regarda le quatorzième qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Connard, murmura Kanda.

\- Merci, dit-il en l'envoyant un bisou avec sa main.

\- Arrête. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il va étriper plus tard.

\- Hahaha, si tu veux j'enlève le sort.

\- Hors de question.

Allen était en train de paniquer.

\- Je l'enlèverais plus tard. En fait l'homme qui t'a donné cette boisson, c'était moi enfin lui.

\- Moyashi, prépare-toi. J'ai tellement envie de te sauter au cou. Me faire ça sans mon avis.

\- Je pensais que tu allais être content.

\- Donc en fait, tu n'écoutais pas quand je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je parlais avec qui alors ? Si tu n'es même pas capable de m...

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge, son moyashi venait de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant.

\- C'est qui, qui profite de lui maintenant, dit le quatorzième en rigolant.

\- Ta gueule, je le fais pour son bien, dit Allen tout à fait sérieux.

\- Tu le fais pour mon bien, enlève le sort et je vais faire pareille avec toi **mo-ya-shi** ,'' dit Kanda en appuyant bien avec son surnom, - tout ce que je viens d'apprendre et je sais ce qu'il y a encore. Savoir que l'homme que j'aimais n'étais qu'un mensonge.

\- Non,'' Allen le coupa, - je suis toujours cet homme Kanda. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas que tu aies un lien avec ce clan,'' il mordilla ses lèvres.

\- Crache le morceau, moyashi...

\- Ton accouchement, c'était à cause de Road. Elle était jalouse. Elle a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi.

\- Vous êtes une famille dangereuse,'' dit Kanda en le regardant. Ses yeux étaient embués. Il regarda son double. Il sentit une puissance magique incroyable. Il fronça les sourcils mais la réponse était venue.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la passivité d'Allen. Il l'a laissé juste partir. Moi, je l'aurais tout de suite tué'' dit le quatorzième.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le faire, j'étais plus concentré à aider mon petit ami.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Donc, en fait, c'est à cause de toi.

\- Oui, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Cette jeune femme est amoureuse de toi et toi, tout ce que tu trouves intelligent à faire, c'est de présenter ton petit ami qui est à son neuvième mois de grossesse à elle. Tu ne trouves pasque quelque chose cloche,'' dit le japonais ironiquement. Il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Le quatorzième le remarqua.

\- Et en plus, il l'a vu dans un hôtel'' ajouta le double d'Allen.

\- Quoi ! Tu te fiches de moi'' si un seul regard pouvait tuer, le blondin serait déjà mort.

Kanda lui sauta dessus, ses deux mains étaient sur le cou de son amant, enfin s'il restait encore.

\- K...kanda, a...arrê..t..te, dit Allen à bout de souffle.

\- Je n'ai même pas le courage de te tuer'' le brun était un peu déçu.

\- V...viens faire quelque chose-toi, dit Allen en regardant le quatorzième.

\- Non, tu le mérites. Laisse-le faire. Regarde-le, il en a besoin.

Allen fit ce qu'il demanda. Son amant avait les larmes aux yeux, ses joues rouges de colère, mais il percevait une tristesse infinie. C'était la confiance qu'il avait posée en lui qui faisait souffrir son amour.

\- Kanda, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Il ne sait rien passer entre elle et moi. Je préférais me tuer que de te trahir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu m'as menti sur beaucoup de chose. Cette grossesse, cette famille, ton pouvoir, celui-là, finissait-il en appuyant plus sur sa gorge.

\- J...je vais te montrer alors comme ça tu sauras tout.

\- Fais-le alors,'' cria Kanda.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, sa colère montait de plus en plus. Allen lui montra en possédant l'esprit de son amant. Kanda vit le jour où Allen et Road s'étaient rencontrés. Son amant ne faisait que le protéger, le mettre à l'abri. Le brun lâcha sa gorge et posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Il regarda cet homme qu'il était censé connaître.

\- Qui es-tu ?, demanda le japonais.

\- Je suis Allen Walker, celui que tu as aimé et avec qui tu vis depuis quatre ans.

\- Tu es un...

\- Ne le dis surtout pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter venant de toi,'' dit Allen en le regardant. Ses larmes étaient prêtes à sortir. Kanda respira un bon coup pour reprendre la parole. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la disparition du quatorzième. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ce n'était plus son problème. Il espérait qu'Allen arrivera à convaincre Kanda de rester avec lui. Le temps était compté.

\- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien marqué ?. J'ai dû mal à penser ça de toi. Je...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours le bon vieux Allen.

\- Oui le bon vieux Allen qui tue des gens. C'est un passe-temps pour toi ?!

\- Non et tu le sais très bien. Tu as vu tout et puis je tue des gens qui me sont assignés, pas plus. J'enquête et puis je décide.

\- Dis-moi comment je n'ai pas remarqué que tu sortais souvent et pourtant tu étais toujours avec moi.

\- J'ai mis un sort sur la maison qui pouvait agir avec n'importe qui. La personne qui rentrait avait toujours dans la tête d'arriver plus tôt donc de sortir plus tard. Avec toi, c'était différent, l'impression était différente. Une illusion d'optique, tu pensais que j'étais toujours là lorsque je te disais que je revenais à quelle heure. Ton cerveau faisait le reste.

\- En gros tu m'as manipulé.

\- Oui.

Kanda le frappa au torse. Allen s'étouffa.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu rien dit ?'' le brun le regarda, ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Je voulais que tu restes à l'abri.

\- Dis-moi si tu venais à être tué, être porté disparu, aller dans une prison. Dis-moi comment moi je pourrais régler ça ?. Si je ne connais rien du tout. Moi qui ai toujours pensée que la magie n'existait pas et que, par une même occasion, à l'intérieur de toi, il y a un autre qui vit.

\- Kanda...

\- Bon sans, tu me rends dingue. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu quelqu'un de plus normal, ah...

\- T..tu ne me quittes pas,'' dit Allen aillant peur de la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'éloigner de toi. On a enduré beaucoup de choses pour nous laisser aller comme ça. On a eu une fille ensemble, je te signale.

\- Elle va bien.

\- Je l'espère pour toi. Merci...

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'avoir fait.

Allen lui sourit, sa main vint vers son cou pour le faire pencher. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Maintenant, il est sorti de ta vie à jamais.

\- Oui,'' ils s'embrassèrent, - tu as de la chance que je t'aime tellement.

\- Oui. Et, en plus, d'accepter ce que je suis.

\- Je suis obligé maintenant que je sais que j'habite avec une personne à l'intérieur de toi. Je me demande comment vous cohabiter'' dit Kanda pensif. Allen rigola. Il n'avait plus de secret pour son amant. Il pouvait dormir tranquille,- comment on sort d'ici ? Demanda Kanda.

\- C'est simple avec la bague.

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- Oui tu l'as. Il est dans ton annulaire mais invisible. Si je le retire, on rentre à la maison.

Kanda hocha la tête et Allen l'enleva. Le décor changea, ils étaient dans leur maison dans le salon sur le canapé toujours dans la même position.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir,'' dit Allen avant de l'embrasser. Leur fille se mit à pleurer.

\- J'y vais, mais on n'a pas encore terminé cette conversation,'' dit Kanda. Allen hocha tout simplement la tête. Son amant l'a accepté, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Depuis tellement longtemps, il l'avait cherché et enfin il l'avait trouvé.

\- Je t'avais qu'il allait accepter'' dit une voix dans sa tête.

\- Oui tu avais raison. Ne te réjouie pas trop, connard

Allen était plutôt amusé de cette situation.

\- Toi même''répondit son double dans le même ton.

''Merci, mon amour'' pensèrent-ils en même temps.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie, il le faisait tout le temps pour amuser sa fille qui ne faisait que gazouiller ou sourire. Il était de garde, Kanda était parti avec Lenalee acheter quelques vêtements et autres choses. Son japonais lui avait expressivement interdit de sortir de cette maison tant qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il avait enlevé tous les enchantements qui étaient dans cette maison. Il n'enleva pas le sortilège de protection et ça son amour pouvait le comprendre. Il mit une protection sur la cicatrice de son amant.

En résumé, il était puni pour tout ses mensonges qu'il avait dit. Il trouvait ça débile mais mignon. Il était traité comme un enfant dans cette maison. Kanda lui avait fait remarquer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute lorsque son soi-disant japonais ne voulait pas lui faire le faveur de coucher avec lui. Il était puni de ce côté-là aussi. C'était injuste, mais il a accepté avec dignité. Le quatorzième se moquait de lui tout le temps, c'était pénible.

\- Ton mapa est une perle,'' dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras,- Il accepte tout ce que je viens de faire même si parfois il sursaute un peu en me voyant, mais ce n'est rien ma puce. Il est toujours avec moi.

Allen lui fit quelques grimaces pour l'amuser. Sa fille aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il cachait son visage de ses deux mains avant de les ouvrir pour dire bouh. Elle souriait comme pas possible. Elle avait le même sourire que lui. La couleur de ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que son amant mais avec des reflets argentés.

\- Il est l'heure que tu prennes un bain , Aru.

La petite fille, elle, était plus concentrée par les mouvements de son père pour l'écouter. Il prépara tout le matériel et la déshabilla.

\- Tu es prête à aller dans l'eau, on y va. Un, dit-il en balançant sa fille de bas eu haut en touchant doucement, - deux et trois.

Aru en sentant l'eau elle commença à bouger les pieds, les mains. Elle mouilla son père.

\- Oh moins, tu aimes l'eau.

Allen finissait de lui donner un bain. Il prit la serviette et l'entoura. Il gigota ses jambes. Il posa Aru sur le canapé.

\- Bon maintenant où est passé le talc...

Il le chercha partout.

\- Ah, il est où ?

Il monta pour aller chercher un autre lorsque sa tête toucha quelque chose. Il regarda l'objet en question. C'était le talc mais le problème c'était qu'il était dans les airs. Ce n'était pas lui, il regarda Aru et vit ses yeux dorés. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle possédait les mêmes pouvoirs.

\- Waouh Aru, c'est toi qui as fait ça?

Allen lui montra du doigt. Aru lui sourit

\- Tu es incroyable. Quand ta maman va venir, il va être surpris. C'est super Aru. Tu es tellement petite et pourtant, ton pouvoir s'éveille.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi.

\- Noooon,'' dit Allen.

\- Qui a le pouvoir dans la maison. Pourquoi, son pouvoir s'éveille? Aru ne renverse pas l'eau s'il te plaît.

Aru s'arrêta alors que sa maman prenait le bol d'eau.

\- Elle a ton pouvoir, j'aurais aimé qu'elle le découvre plus tard, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

\- Alors, on fera avec,'' dit Allen. Kanda le frappa sur la tête.

\- On fera avec, tu te fiches de moi c'est ça. C'est qu'un bébé pauvre idiot. Elle ne comprend pas encore les choses.

\- Alors, on va lui montrer,'' dit-il en frottant a tête, - tu m'as fait mal.

\- De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour faire du bien, abruti.

\- Arrête de me traiter d'abruti.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu es !

Kanda était à bout et son petit ami rigolait de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le maudire. Kanda regarda Allen avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Bien fait, bravo ma fille,'' dit Kanda avant d'embrasser sa petite sur le front.

Allen venait de recevoir une peluche sur la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu es contre moi Aru ? Je suis ton père quand même'' se plaignit le blond.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient couchés dans leur lit. Allen tenait Kanda dans ses bras.

\- Prêt pour un nouveau voyage?

\- Quand ?

\- Au mois de Mai.

\- Ok pour moi.

\- Cool et comme ça, je finalise nos fiançailles.

\- Quoi ! Je ne vais pas pour me marier tout de suite.

\- Kanda, arrête de faire ton enfant.

\- Hors de question!

Allen monta sur lui en tenant ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- On va le faire .

\- Pas question.

Allen vint l'embrasser.

\- Oui.

\- Ouiiiiiiiii, dit Kanda en rigolant alors que son amant lui faisait des chatouilles. Kanda le bascula de l'autre côté. Allen tomba sur le sol.

\- Bien fait.

\- Tu vas voir.

Allen prit les cheveux de son amant. C'était la première chose qu'il voyait.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, moyashi.

\- Pas ma faute, dit-il en embrassant son amant qui était sur lui.

\- On est des vrais gamins,'' dit Kanda en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Oui, mais des gamins qui s'aiment pour toujours.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'amuser jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Leur fille dormait comme une bien heureuse. Ils étaient complets et c'était tout ce qui importait au couple.

* * *

à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.


	15. Chapter 15

ça me fait mal au cœur de dire adieu à mon histoire mais bon toute chose à une fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire.

Merci à Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache, Catlyn-Cat987, DRARRYLOVR4EVERINMYHEART et VarisVaris d'avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris. Et merci à Shinji Inu, Arya39 et au Guest d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

Bêta:oui.

* * *

Épilogue: **si tu n'es plus là**

10 ans plus tard

Je me souviens plus quand cela à commencer. Ma m'ma m'a raconté que j'étais une petite fille plein de vie. J'aimais beaucoup jouer et j'adorais beaucoup de chose. Il m'a aussi dit pour mes pouvoirs que j'avais eu quand je n'avais même pas un an. À chaque fois que je pleurais, mes pouvoirs se manifestaient et, à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. La maison était refaite à ma façon.

À mes deux ans, j'étais encore pire. Je commençais à comprendre mes parents, mais je ne voulais que sourire et faire ce que les enfants de cet âge faisaient. Je faisais tout pour avoir l'attention sur moi, c'est ce que ma m'ma m'avait expliqué. Sans faire exprès, ma magie se manifestait dans les pires moments surtout quand ma m'ma était en colère et que papa, bah lui, ne faisait que rigoler. Je rigolais à chaque fois parce que papa se faisait frapper tout en indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça mais plus tard avec quelqu'un d'autre et m'ma appuyait ça. Ils étaient forts, mes parents, pour s'aimer ainsi.

À mes trois ans, c'était la première fois que je rentrais à la maternelle. J'étais tellement nerveuse. Ce jour-là m'avait marqué au fer rouge. Je n'étais pas comme les autres, je voulais toujours rester avec mes parents. Mais c'était impossible, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en suppliant mes parents de ne pas m'abandonner ici. Et puis, avec le temps, je me suis trouvé plus pathétique qu'autre chose.

Mes parents n'allaient pas m'abandonner avec ses affreux et affreuses maîtresses. Le soir même, j'étais comme une petite fleur qui voulait être demain pour aller voir ses copines et ses copains que j'avais. Ce jour-là, ma maman avait bien rigolé de moi en me disant que je ressemblais à mon père. C'est vrai, je répondais plus au caractère de mon papa que de ma m'ma, même si quelques fois, mon père disait que je ressemblais à ma maman.

À mes quatre ans, j'étais aux anges. Je pouvais, en quelque sorte, bien contrôler ma magie. Maman a toujours été fascinée par ça. J'aimais beaucoup faire des spectacles à la maison pour le montrer lorsque mon père s'absentait pour je ne sais quelle raison et que ma m'ma me cachait. Je faisais ça pour ne plus le voir la mine triste. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le voir triste. C'était là que j'avais connue ma meilleure amie Sandra et mon meilleur ami Nani. Ils étaient tellement sympathiques, mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je leur ais révélé mes pouvoirs.

À mes cinq ans. Tout était calme, j'aimais beaucoup jouer, rire avec mes amis. Ils venaient souvent à la maison. Ils aimaient beaucoup mes parents. Mon papa était un vrai clown lorsqu'il voulait. Maman était la raison, il nous punissait lorsqu'on faisait une bêtise. C'était logique. C'était comme ça qu'ils marchaient ensemble. Même si parfois, j'ai pensé que ma m'ma ne m'aimait pas. C'était débile. C'était jusque qu'il avait eu le rôle du méchant. Oh lorsqu'on est enfant on est vraiment idiot. Pardon m'ma, pensa-t-elle.

À mes six ans, mes amis m'avaient fait une belle surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient capables de ça. Ils avaient convaincu tout nos parents d'aller dans un parc aquatique. C'était tellement incroyable. D'habitude, je ne demandais rien parce que j'avais tout ce que j'avais besoin devant moi. Mes parents et mes amis. Et puis, les parents avaient tout de suite accepté. C'était amusant et mon papa faisait l'enfant au grand dame de ma m'ma.

À mes sept ans, mes parents ne faisaient que se disputer sur quelque chose. Ils me mentaient, je voulais les croire. Mais les larmes de ma maman ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère envers mon père. Je ne voulais pas le détester, mais mon cerveau avait fait le travail. C'était insupportable de voir ma m'ma pleurer. Un autre trait de caractère de mon père et pourtant, il ne faisait que ça, faire souffrir maman. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire à cette époque. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je ne le détestais pas. Je ne me rendais pas compte ce que je pouvais dire à papa. C'était difficile, je n'aimais pas son caractère trop passif. Laisser faire les choses. Je tenais ça de ma maman et pourtant, il est toujours avec lui.

À mes huit ans, je pensais que mon monde venait de se terminer lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils se séparaient. J'en ai pleuré tellement. Je les détestais tous les deux: comment ils pouvaient me faire ça. Mais après trois mois de séparation, ils étaient de retour ensemble. Papa et maman étaient incapables de vivre séparément. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Papa, parfois, partait très longtemps pour faire son travail. M'ma ne voulait jamais rien me dire.

À mes neuf ans. J'étais une petite fille normale. Je jouais avec Sandra et Nani. C'était la première fois que je recevais un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je n'avais rien fait pour arrêter ce bisou qu'il m'avait donné innocemment. Le soir même j'avais raconté à maman ce qui c'était passé. Il m'avait tout expliqué. Je ne voulais pas le raconter à mon père même s'il était enfantin des fois mon père faisait peur lorsque c'était pour me protéger. Les autres l'ont compris à leur dépend. Eux qui pensait que c'était le moins dangereux, ils se trompaient. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais les aimer. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur eux.

À mes dix ans. C'était l'âge de la bêtise. J'en ai fait voir à mes parents. Et lorsque j'ai appris ce que mon père faisait j'étais resté en état de choc. Comment ma m'ma pouvait l'aimer encore. Il tuait des gens,. Mais l'amour qu'il portait à mon père était démesuré, obsessionnel, tellement intense, qu'importe ce que mon père faisait, m'ma lui pardonnait. Ils m'avaient tout expliquer. Bien sûr que j'avais compris. Si ce n'était pas mon père qui faisait ça, le monde courait à sa perte. Il était aidé par les autres comme mon parrain Lavi et ma marraine Lenalee. Ils avaient bien joué leur jeu d'innocent.

Dire que je leurs en voulais était absurde. Comment détestait les personnes qui ne faisait que rétablir l'ordre dans se monde. Ma mère était triste depuis trois mois. Papa avait disparu. Personne ne savait pas où il était. Lavi avait essayé de le retrouver mais rien du tout. Je ne voulais pas croire que mon père était mort parce que je sentais encore sa magie. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là pour ma maman pour que je puisse lui dire qu'il est enceint de jumeaux depuis trois maudits mois mais comment le trouver, comment lui dire ?.

Fin

* * *

Au revoir et pour ce qui s'intéresse, j'ai commence une nouvelle histoire. Aller voir, ça ne peut que vous plaire ou vous déplaire. Je sais je ne fais jamais dans la norme. It's my fault. Bye.^^


End file.
